Entre lobos y corderos
by Mireyan
Summary: Una apuesta es una apuesta por estúpida que ésta sea, y los hombres de palabra deben de cumplir hasta el final. Aunque siempre habrá lobos con piel de corderos dispuestos a sacar provecho.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar antes de empezar el fic.

En este fic el Aliea es un instituto normal, así que no habrá falsos extraterrestres. Los niños tampoco son huérfanos, aunque Hiroto sí que sigue siendo adoptado. No hay OCs excepto para los padres y algún profesor si es que necesito que salga alguno en algún momento. Todos los niños que aparezcan serán de los cinco equipos del Aliea, aunque con sus nombres humanos.

Y creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar que yo recuerde, sólo daros las gracias por leer esto, y si me dejáis un review estaré muy agradecida.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

Fue una apuesta estúpida, fruto de la frustración y la enajenación mental del momento. Nadie tenía derecho a echárselo en cara. Se arrepintió a los cinco minutos de haberlo propuesto, pero sus principios le impedían volverse atrás. Era el día de San Valentin, y las niñas, alentadas por sus madres que habían pensado que sería muy gracioso que sus hijas de diez años empezase a llevar chocolates a sus compañeros de clase, habían organizado y anunciado desde días antes que ese año se haría reparto de chocolates, aunque fue más para prevenir y no era nada oficial, ya que cada una podía buscarse la vida como quisiese para hacer llegar su chocolate a su elegido . Así, el colegio de primaria al que asistía Nagumo Haruya se había convertido ese día en un festival de chicas tímidas dejando sus chocolates anónimamente en los pupitres de sus destinatarios, o en el caso de las más atrevidas, dándolos en mano, con diferentes grados de azoramiento marcados en la piel de las mejillas.

Cuando el día empezó, Nagumo estaba segurísimo de que recibiría montañas de chocolate. Era consciente de su potencial, tenía ojos en la cara y se consideraba uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, y eso sólo en lo físico, sin hablar de su arrolladora personalidad. Además, su madre siempre le decía que era el niño más mono del universo, y las madres siempre dicen la verdad. Sin embargo, a última hora de clase se encontró sólo con una cajita pequeña de bombones que An, su vecina, le había tirado a la cara al grito de "mi madre te ha hecho esto".

Lo único en ese momento que fue capaz de alegrarle el día y subirle un poco la autoestima fue ver a Suzuno Fuusuke, compañero de clase y del club de fútbol, sentado a dos pupitres de distancia de él, con una cajita igual de diminuta que la suya en la mano y una expresión de confusión y decepción total en el rostro. Al parecer, él también había tenido poco éxito en su cosecha de chocolate. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, y tuvieron otro fracaso intentando esconder su triste botín. Se conocían desde hacía años y nunca se habían caído demasiado bien. Se consideraban rivales y, aunque en ese momento era un consuelo ver que el otro estaba en la misma situación que uno mismo, no dejaba de ser humillante.

Al finalizar la última hora bajaron los dos juntos, en silencio y a toda prisa, hasta las taquillas, donde quizás tuviesen algún regalo más escondido por alguna chica precavida que no se había atrevido a dejárselo en su pupitre por miedo a que la descubriesen. Los dos tenían en la cabeza esas típicas escenas de shojo manga en la que el protagonista abre la taquilla y es engullido por una montaña de bolsitas de chocolate. Pero las dos taquillas estaban totalmente vacías.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Suzuno con desolación.

- Yo tampoco.

A decir verdad, y aunque se hubiese dejado cortar un brazo antes que admitirlo, Nagumo entendía el fracaso de Suzuno aún menos que el suyo propio. Suzuno tenía cara de niña buena y dos ojos enormes como canicas turquesas. Era mono en general, aunque sólo con pensar en esa palabra referida a uno de sus archienemigos a Nagumo el cerebro quisiese saltarle fuera del cráneo y tirarse por la ventana para que dejase de pensar en tonterías. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que esa mañana al levantarse su única preocupación era que Suzuno consiguiese más chocolates que él. Era el tipo de chico que atrae a todas las niñas porque apela a sus instintos de protección (aunque no necesitase ser protegido como había demostrado muchas veces en los entrenamientos) y de hecho más de una vez había visto a unas cuantas tontas mirándolo y cotilleando entre risitas a sus espaldas. Y a pesar de ello, ahí estaban los dos, siendo los que menos chocolates habían recibido en clase solo empatados con Gokukawa y Honba, aunque bien es cierto que en el caso de aquellos dos todo apuntaba a que se habían intercambiado los chocolates entre ellos.

Entonces a Nagumo se le pasó por la cabeza una cosa. Todavía podían salvar el día si cierta persona había acabado aún peor que ellos.

- Ven conmigo.- dijo cogiendo a Suzuno por la muñeca y arrastrándolo tras él por las escaleras, hasta una de las clases del primer piso, la que estaba al lado de la suya. Antes de que pudiesen entrar, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y una muy enfadada Yagami Reina casi los atropella en su precipitación por salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Nagumo echó un vistazo al interior y encontró lo que buscaba sentado en su sitio de siempre, con un corazón de chocolate envuelto en celofán delante y una caja verde y arrugada en el regazo. Dos. Mierda.

- ¡Hola chicos! - contestó con tranquilidad.- ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Kiyama Hiroto era su compañero, y capitán del equipo de fútbol al que tanto Suzuno como Nagumo pertenecían. Era mejor jugador (bueno, eso era discutible, pero el entrenador así lo pensaba), más carismático y más todo que ellos dos, así que entre los tres se había establecido una rivalidad desde que se conocieron al empezar la escuela primaria. O más bien de ellos dos contra Hiroto. Era en lo único en lo que se ponían de acuerdo, como villanos de película que se ven forzados a unirse contra un mal mayor. Para colmo de males era el hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y benefactor del colegio. Cada centímetro que pisasen estaba patrocinado por la familia de Hiroto, lo cual lo hacía aún más insoportable.

- ¿Sólo te han regalado dos chocolates?- preguntó Suzuno.

- Sí. ¿no es genial?- Ah, y encima el chico era humilde y no le daba importancia. Perfecto para terminar de hundirlos a los dos.- Este me lo ha dado una chica de un curso superior, no sé su nombre. Y este me lo ha dado Reina.

Yagami Reina era miembro también del club de fútbol y como todos sabían le tenía manía a Hiroto por encima de todas las cosas, y si no diese tanto miedo, Suzuno y Nagumo podrían haber hecho causa común con ella. Pero sus padres eran amigos, y es probable que como en el caso de An, su madre la hubiese obligado a regalarle algo a Hiroto. Eso explicaría su enfado al salir de la clase.

Una suerte que ese día no hubiese entrenamiento de fútbol, porque Reina no es de las que se guardaban esas cosas para sí misma.

Ya que se habían encontrado salieron juntos los tres, caminado en silencio. El colegio estaba algo alejado y debían de atravesar un parque para llegar de nuevo a la civilización. Unos niños estaban jugando al fútbol. La pelota se les escapó y fue a parar a los pies de Hiroto, que se la devolvió con amabilidad y se acercó al campo para verlos jugar. Los otros dos se quedaron atrás. Un poco más allá, un chico degustaba los bombones caseros que su novia le estaba ofreciendo.

- Esto no puede continuar así.- dijo Nagumo, dándole una patada a una piedra. Suzuno suspiró.

- Pero sí es sólo el primer año que se celebra San Valentín en el colegio. Además así no tendremos nada que devolver el White Day.

- Me importa una mierda. Vamos a ser el hazmerreir del club de fútbol mañana. Y esto es sólo el principio. Ahora somos pequeños y adorables, bueno, al menos yo, vosotros no, ¿qué pasará cuando mi atractivo se diluya? ¿Es que queréis morir solos rodeados de gatos?

- A mí me gustan los gatos más que las personas. - replicó Suzuno.

-Suzuno, joder, que esto es un tema serio.

Suzuno lanzó una risotada de desprecio.

- Un tema serio es la nota de tu último examen de matemáticas. Esto es una chorrada. Admito que me ha dolido un poco, pero no como para montar el drama que estás montando tú.

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

- Está claro que lo único que puedo hacer para que os toméis esto en serio es una competición.

- ¿Quieres que compitamos por los regalos de San Valentín?

- Y por las citas. Y las novias. Por nuestra vida sentimental en general.

- Tenemos diez años. No creo que tengamos de lo segundo y de lo tercero hasta dentro de al menos dos años más.- objetó Suzuno.

- Podemos hacer un ranking hasta los quince. Con puntos. El que más tenga al llegar a ese San Valentín gana.

- Me parece una buena idea.

- ¿En serio?- Nagumo parecía ilusionado.

- No. Es una gilipollez, Nagumo.

Pero Nagumo ya estaba llamando a Hiroto, que se había puesto a tocar balón con los niños pequeños.

- ¿Te interesaría competir con nosotros dos?

- Bueno.- contestó Hiroto.- ¿Que queréis, echar una pachanga? - los niños animaron entusiasmados esa idea.

- No. Nos pasamos la vida jugando al fútbol. Me refiero a otro tipo de competición.

- No le escuches.- intervino Suzuno.- Como no le han regalado bombones le falta azúcar y no le funciona bien el cerebro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo de perder, cara de niña?

- ¿Contra ti, cabeza de tulipán? Nunca. Venga, vamos a hacer tu estúpida competición, cuando quedes el último ya verás que risas.

- ¿Me podéis explicar un segundo de qué va todo esto?- preguntó Hiroto que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Vamos a competir desde ahora hasta que cumplamos quince años por ver quien tiene más éxito con las chicas.

- No me interesa.- contestó Hiroto volviendo su atención al balón y a los niños.

- Te lo dije.- comentó Suzuno.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿por qué no? Si sólo es una sana competición.

- Eso de sana... habrá terceras personas de por medio.- razonó Hiroto.

- Pero es que no tienes que ligártelas para ganar puntos. Bueno, sí quieres, allá la moral y la conciencia de cada uno. Simplemente iremos sumando puntos cada San Valentín. Ya tengo pensado el sistema.

- Si pensases igual de rápido para otras cosas...

- En serio, ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Suzuno?

- Tú mismo cuando me incluiste en tu apuesta.

- Pues te destierro ahora mismo. Si de todas formas ibas a perder.

- Participaré si me da la gana, imbécil.

- A ver, a ver callaos los dos.- intervino Hiroto que sabía que la cosa se podía poner seria.- Yo no tengo que hacer nada, ¿no? Vosotros contáis los puntos.

A Nagumo se le iluminó la cara.

- Eso mismo.

- Pues venga, contad conmigo.

Todo fuese por tener la fiesta en paz.

Y así, redactaron las cláusulas de su apuesta:

Cada chocolate valía un punto. Cada cita dos. Cada novia, cinco.

Todos los años, el día de San Valentín al finalizar las clases se haría recuento de los puntos que llevaba cada uno.

El que tuviese más puntos al llegar a los quince años, gana (- ¿En serio, el que tenga más puntos gana, Capitán Obvio? ¿De verdad tienes que hacer una clausula con esto? - Cállate, Suzuno)

A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres estaba especialmente interesado ni en chicas (ni si quiera como amigas, mucho menos como novias. Las chicas son muy problemáticas y deberían llevar un manual de instrucciones), ni en chocolates de San Valentín, ni en nada que no fuese el fútbol, pero era un modo nuevo de competir más allá de los terrenos de juego. Y no había nada que les gustase más que una sana competición. Suzuno quería ganarle a Nagumo, Nagumo quería ganar a Hiroto, y Hiroto no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.

"Bueno"- pensó para sí.- "No es más que una apuesta estúpida de niños pequeños. Para el año que viene ni se acordarán del tema y me dejarán en paz".

Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

No sabía con qué dos se estaba metiendo.

Nagumo y Suzuno lo recordaron perfectamente al año siguiente. Y al siguiente también. Y al otro. Incluso aunque ellos dos también se acabaron arrepintiendo, nunca pararían una competición que ya estaba en marcha. Habían acabado yendo al mismo instituto, anexo a su antigua escuela, así que por mucho que Hiroto intentase librarse de ellos no lo conseguía. Siempre estaban allí, cada San Valentín, para contar sus puntos. Algún año alguno se destacaba un poco, pero al siguiente le volvían a coger. Y así llegaron casi empatados hasta el último año de su apuesta, el San Valentín de sus quince años.

* * *

En realidad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo con el Aliea, algo por capítulos y algo con un instituto. Lo mezclé todo y lo que salió fue esto. No me suele gustar mezclar San Valentín de por medio en las historias porque me parece que es una fecha que está ya muy trillada, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento. Tengo un par de capítulos más escritos pero iré actualizando poco a poco, así no saturo y me da tiempo a mí a escribir más. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Quería haber subido esto ayer, pero no pude. Aquí teneís el primer capítulo (lo otro era el prólogo pero creo que no lo puse por ningún lado)

Antes de empezar, quería agradecerles a Shershiya Runa, Violetta-Dark Sky y Yani-Coffe sus reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión. Muchas gracias también por los favoritos. Y unas gracias muy especiales a mí Fresisui, que además de comentarme me betea esta historia y me aguanta, tiene mucho mérito.

Y si alguien más además de ella echó de menos a cierto personaje del Aliea en el capítulo anterior, vais a dejar de echarlo de menos ahora mismo.

* * *

Ryuuji Midorikawa estaba parado delante del gran portón de su nuevo instituto, el Aliea, sin atreverse a entrar. A pesar de ser una persona sociable, no era nada agradable tener que trasladarse a mitad de curso a otro instituto, incluso aunque este fuese bastante famoso por su equipo de fútbol. Sus equipos de hecho, ya que había tantos alumnos apuntados que habían decidido dividirlos en cuatro, según le explicó la directora cuando se inscribió. A Midorikawa siempre le había gustado el fútbol y estaba en el club de su antigua escuela, pero era un equipo modesto y desde luego muy lejos del nivel del Aliea. Así que cuando trasladaron a su padre, decidió que ya que de todas formas tenía que cambiar, qué menos que ir al mejor. Pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si estaría a la altura y si no habría sido todo una equivocación.

"En fin, dudar a estas alturas ya es absurdo. Además dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte".- pensó para sí. Tragó saliva y traspasó las puertas de entrada del Aliea.

Los chicos de su clase parecían gente agradable. A pesar de que había calculado la hora para llegar sólo un poco antes del profesor y tener que evitarse los minutos de silencio, las incómodas miradas y los cuchicheos en voz baja que desencadenan la llegada de alguien nuevo con el curso tan avanzado, éste se retrasó y sus compañeros tuvieron diez minutos para sonsacarle tantas cosas que para cuando tuvo lugar la presentación formal ya no había nada que contar. Afortunadamente, Midorikawa no era nada tímido. El profesor le señaló un asiento, justo delante de un chico de pelo grisáceo al que había pillado mirándole con bastante interés cuando comentó que le gustaba el fútbol. Se preguntó brevemente si pertenecería al club antes de ocupar su asiento.

Suzuno se quedó mirando la espalda de Midorikawa mientras éste se sentaba y sacaba sus cosas. Una cara nueva. Esto podía ser interesante.

Sobretodo si todo iba como él había planeado.

* * *

- Y aquí está el campo de fútbol. Más allá hay un campo más pequeño pero que también se puede usar para entrenar. Así es más fácil que los equipos no se pisoteen unos a otros.- Dos chicas de su clase, An y Clara, estaban enseñando las instalaciones a Midorikawa. Habían estado escuchando cuando comentó su interés por el fútbol y al terminar las clases se lo habían llevado casi a rastras. De todas formas él lo agradeció, se sentía un poco perdido en un sitio tan grande.- Ahora mismo tenemos cuatro equipos.

- ¿Cómo os las apañáis con tantos equipos?- es lo que más intrigaba a Midorikawa. An se encogió de hombros y Clara respondió.

- Solemos entrenar todos juntos un día a la semana, y luego hacemos entrenamientos individuales. El instituto no se presenta a torneos externos, pero a veces vienen equipos que piden jugar un amistoso con alguno de los nuestros. También jugamos partidos entre nosotros. Tenemos una especie de liguilla interna. El año pasado la ganó el Génesis que...

- Pffff- la interrumpió An.- Hazte un favor a ti mismo y no te unas a ese equipo. No te aconsejo ni el Génesis ni el Diamond Dust.

- ¡El Diamond Dust es un buen equipo!- saltó Clara- El capitán Suzuno...

- "El capitán Suzuno, el capitán Suzuno"... Clarita, madura y cambia de miras, que tu capitán pierde aceite, te lo digo yo.- se volvió hacía Midorikawa.- Clara como puedes ver está en el Diamond Dust. El capitán, Suzuno Fuusuke es el tío raro que se sienta detrás de ti en clase. Luego está el Epsilon, que son bastante flojitos, y por último el mejor equipo de todos, el Prominence, que es el mío y que es dónde entrarás si tienes suerte. Somos los más majos y la alegría de la huerta. Hacemos fiestas después del entrenamiento de los sábados y el mes pasado nos colamos en los vestuarios a robarle la ropa interior a los del Diamond Dust. Aceptamos sugerencias para la broma de este mes.

- Si, muy gracioso, mi sujetador aún no ha aparecido- se quejó Clara roja como un tomate.- De todas formas, es tontería contarle eso ahora. La que decide es la entrenadora. Creo que la conoces ya, es la directora Kira.

- Sí, hablé con ella el día que me inscribí. Me habló lo del club cuando le dije que jugaba al fútbol, pero no me dijo que lo entrenaba ella.- comentó Midorikawa.

- También es la hermana adoptiva del capitán del Génesis. Igual con eso entiendes por qué le tenemos tanta manía a ese equipo.

- ¡An, no lo predispongas de primeras contra ellos!

- ¡¿Qué mas te da si vosotros tampoco los aguantáis?!

Clara los miró con el ceño fruncido, y después volvió la vista hacia su reloj.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya. No te creas más que la mitad de lo que diga An, ¿de acuerdo? ¡nos vemos en el club, Midorikawa! - se despidió saludando con la mano mientras corría hacia los vestuarios.

- Bueno, como puedes ver los del Diamond Dust son unos aburridos.- comentó An.- Por cierto, por si te has quedado con curiosidad, el sujetador de Clara me lo quedé yo. Es que la tía tiene mucho gusto eligiendo la ropa interior.

* * *

Nagumo estaba sentado en el hueco de las escaleras de uno de los patios. Le gustaba ese sitio porque no solía frecuentarlo casi nadie, así que cuando necesitaba unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, y a él también le hacían falta aunque paz y tranquilidad fuesen las últimas palabras que alguien utilizaría con el capitán del Prominence, iba a sentarse allí. Estaba teniendo un día horrible y catastrófico. Le habían echado de un examen por decirle a su compañero de al lado que se metiese en su puto papel en vez de intentar mirar el suyo por encima de su hombro. Al oírles cuchichear, el profesor no había tenido ninguna duda de que el que se intentaba copiar era de Nagumo. Es que ya no le concedían ni el beneficio de la duda. Para una vez que había estudiado.

Le dolió aún más que sus compañeros también le considerasen culpable. A ver, sí, había que ser muy gilipollas para intentar copiarse de él en un examen, pero él no mentía nunca. Había acabado saltándose la última hora y yéndose a esconder hasta el entrenamiento a su sitio favorito, dónde esperaba aislarse del mundo y que nadie le encontrase.

Esto hasta que una cara conocida apareció de repente y se plantó a escasos centímetros de la suya haciendo que se echase hacia atrás por acto reflejo y se diese con la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Buscando conejitos en las nubes?- Suzuno fuusuke. Como si el día de Nagumo no fuese ya suficientemente mal.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes siempre dónde estoy?- el delantero parecía tener un sexto sentido en lo que se refería a él.

Suzuno se sentó a su lado. Demasiado cerca. Nagumo se echó un poco hacia el lado contrario.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que tu madre insistió para que me quedara a dormir en tu casa? Te puse un microchip mientras dormías. Así si te pierdes, sólo tienen que llevarte al veterinario más cercano y me llamarán para que te recoja.

- Vete a la mierda, subnormal- le ladró Nagumo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Suzuno no parecía tener más misión en la vida que ponerle de los nervios.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Tenemos un chico nuevo en el equipo.- contestó Suzuno apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.- Está en mi clase. Supongo que hará las pruebas ahora.

- ¿Y es bueno?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Acaba de llegar. Es mono y parece simpático.

Nagumo se echó a reír. Echaron a andar hacia el campo de fútbol.

- ¿En serio, ahora te van los tíos? ¿Tan desesperado estás por ganar la apuesta?

Suzuno lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Era sólo una observación. Siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas con respecto a tus posibilidades conmigo.- miró de reojo a ver si sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado y vio las mejillas de Nagumo teñirse de rojo y su expresión hervir con indignación. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- Oye, niña. Yo no soy como tú. Perdiste cualquier atisbo de masculinidad que hubiese estado dispuesto a reconocerte cuando me enteré de que hacías pilates.

Suzuno empezó a sonreír, lo cual alertó a Nagumo de que había metido la pata. Por lo general la cara del capitán del Diamond Dust era una máscara imperturbable. Sólo había que tener cuidado con él en dos momentos: cuando se tocaba el pelo y cuando sonreía.

- ¿Seguro que eres el más indicado para hablar? Escuché contar a Atsuishi el otro día que habíais ido a clases de bailes de salón.

En ese momento, la cara de Nagumo no se diferenciaba de su pelo. Suzuno lamentó no llevar su móvil encima para poder hacer fotos.

- Fue sólo una vez... An nos pidió que la acompañásemos porque era su primer día...

- Y tú eres un gran amigo. Me parece muy tierno de verdad. Sólo quiero que me avises la próxima vez. Me encantaría verte agarrando por la cintura a señoras que podrían ser tus abuelas.

Nagumo tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía, que no era mucho, para no estampanar a Suzuno contra la pared más próxima. En lugar de eso, se contentó con insultarle.

- Que te jodan, gilipollas.

- Mientras no seas tú, por mí encantando.

Se escabulló rápidamente de camino al campo de entrenamiento y Nagumo se quedó donde estaba contando hasta diez antes de dirigirse al mismo sitio para encontrarse con su equipo. Ese día tenían lanzamiento de faltas y mira tú por dónde le acababa de tocar a Atsuishi ponerse siempre en la barrera.

* * *

Midorikawa estaba de frente a los cuatro capitanes del Aliea, que a cada cual era más raro. Ya se había preguntado por lo extraño de los nombres de los equipos cuando An y Clara se los habían dicho antes, de modo que no esperaba menos de sus capitanes, pero aún así no estaba preparado para esto. La entrenadora Kira se los fue presentando uno por uno. El más alto de todos, el capitán del Epsilon llamado Saginuma le dio la bienvenida al club y le saludó con una solemnidad como si unirse al equipo fuese la decisión más importante de la vida de Midorikawa. El capitán del Prominence, Nagumo, se limitó a gruñirle algo que sonaba vagamente como un "qué pasa". Suzuno le saludó con la mano, sin sonreír cuando Kira lo nombró. Y el que quedaba debía ser su hermano adoptivo, dedujo Midorikawa, el capitán del Génesis, el enchufado.

Hiroto Kiyama parecía un tipo de lo más normal, al menos al lado de los otros tres. Vestido con la equipación gris del Génesis, con el pelo rojo despeinado, le sonreía con cordialidad. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que a Midorikawa le ponía nervioso. Algo extraño, como si quisiera ver a través de él.

La voz de Hiromiko Kira rompió el contacto visual.

- Bueno, Midorikawa-kun, antes de decidir en qué equipo vas a jugar, me gustaría ver como te desenvuelves con el balón. ¿En qué posición jugabas en tu anterior equipo?

- Era centrocampista.

- Estupendo. - le pasó el balón.- Vamos a ver que tal se te dan los pases.

Además del rondo de pases, la entrenadora lo hizo tirar a puerta unas cuantas veces y finalmente jugar un partidillo con jugadores de varios equipos. Esto último fue lo más complicado para Midorikawa. Ahí se dio cuenta de que su antiguo equipo estaba mucho más limitado de lo que él pensaba. Casi todos los jugadores del Aliea eran más rápidos y le costaba mantener el ritmo. Acabó tan cansado que ya no era capaz ni de mandar los pases en condiciones, y estuvo a punto de darle un balonazo en la cabeza a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo cual estaba seguro de que no habría tenido consecuencias socialmente positivas siendo sus primer día. Cuando ya había visto suficiente, Hitomiko paró el partido y se lo llevó a parte. Midorikawa intentó aparentar que a penas estaba cansado, a pesar de que estaba empapado en sudor y le costaba respirar. Tenía la sospecha de que su actuación no había sido muy buena.

- He visto que tienes mucho potencial, pero por ahora estás un poco por debajo del nivel de los cuatro equipos principales.- Efectivamente, Hitomiko no se anduvo por las ramas.

- Ah... entiendo.- dijo Midorikawa intentando sonreír. Aunque ya se lo esperase, la evaluación le sentó como un jarro de agua fría.

- No obstante, no te desanimes. Se nota que de donde vienes el equipo de fútbol no era gran cosa, pero creo que si te entrenas puedes llegar a un gran nivel.- frunció el ceño un segundo- Se me ha ocurrido una cosa...

Se dio la vuelta y llamó a unos cuantos chicos que estaban en la parte alta de las gradas.

- Estos son nuestros suplentes. Con Midorikawa ya sois once. Se me ha ocurrido que podrías trabajar todos juntos a partir de ahora, quizás así avancéis más rápido al ser todos de un nivel parecido.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Sin esperar más, Hitomiko fue a buscar un balón, dio unas cuantas instrucciones a los otros capitanes y regresó con ellos. Los tuvo toda la tarde entrenando. Con esos jugadores Midorikawa se sentía mucho más a gusto, eran de un nivel más parecido al de su antiguo equipo. Y sin embargo eran los suplentes. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se le escapó el balón.

- Midorikawa, atento.- lo reprendió un compañero.

- Sí, sí. Perdón.

Al terminar el entrenamiento sus compañeros parecían ilusionados, habían pasado de ser suplentes a titulares en un segundo. Midorikawa no podía compartir su optimismo. Siempre había sido el mejor jugando al fútbol en su antigua escuela, y a falta de adversarios decentes con los que medirse, había acabado creyendo que su nivel de juego era mejor de lo que era en realidad. Ahora se encontraba por debajo no de uno sino de cuatro equipos y se empezó a angustiar. Quizás nunca podría ponerse a la altura. Porque por mucho que avanzase, ellos iban a seguir avanzando también, nadie le iba a esperar, siempre iría en último lugar, siempre...

Volvió a ponerse la camiseta.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Midorikawa?- le preguntó uno de los delanteros, un chico llamado Miura.

- No, no pasa nada. Sólo es que no estoy cansado. Creo que voy a entrenar un poco más.

* * *

Hiroto estaba esperando a su familia en la puerta de la sala de juntas. Los lunes siempre solían ir a cenar todos juntos a algún restaurante. Según su padre era el mejor modo de empezar la semana con ilusión, sabiendo que el lunes te esperaba algo bueno. Ese día en concreto habían tenido una reunión con la directiva del colegio, así que al terminar el entrenamiento Hiroto se había subido a esperarlos con el libro de historia en el regazo, ya que tenía examen en pocos días. A penas llevaba la mitad del tema cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Pero si estabas aquí! ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?- Seijirou Kira era el padre adoptivo de Hiroto. En lo que a él respectaba el único, ya que no recordaba al anterior. Le sonrió.

- Para nada, mi equipo ha estado entrenando hasta tarde.

- Siempre trabajando duro, ¿verdad? Hitomiko, ¿no estarás siendo demasiado estricta con él, verdad?

La directora, entrenadora y hermana de Hiroto tenía cara de que el día había sido muy largo. Se estaba masajeando el puente de la nariz con dedos.

- No papá. Es él sólo el que se exige.

- Así me gusta.- dijo dándole un par de palmadas a su hijo en la espalda.- Pero no te olvides de que también hay que divertirse. Y estudiar.

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal. Ya casi era de noche y empezaba a hacer bastante frío. Un miembro de la junta directiva los alcanzó por el camino y empezó a hablarle al presidente Kira de algún negocio que se traían entre manos. Hiroto se subió la cremallera del abrigo para protegerse del aire helado. Al fondo se veían los campos de entrenamiento en los que había estado jugando hasta hace escasas horas y dónde ya no debería haber nadie. Sin embargo, se distinguía una figura corriendo a lo lejos.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hiroto?- le preguntó su hermana.

- ¿No es ese el chico nuevo?

- No lo veo bien...- Hitomiko necesitaba gafas desde hacía años pero se resistía a ponérselas. No obstante, al pasar bajo una farola, esa mata de pelo verde era inconfundible.- ¡Sí, es Midorikawa-kun! No sé que hace aquí tan tarde, el instituto está a punto de cerrar.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando como Midorikawa daba vueltas al estadio con el balón en los pies. Había colocado unos conos en una parte del recorrido para sortearlos.

- Quizás le haya molestado lo que pasó está mañana... lo colocaste en el equipo de los suplentes.

Hitomiko suspiró.

- No podía hacer otra cosa. Es donde le corresponde estar, y mi deber es manejar el club de fútbol de la forma más justa posible.

- ¿Vais a tardar mucho?- la voz del presidente de la compañía Kira los llamó desde la puerta de entrada.- El coche está esperando.

- ¡Ya vamos, papá!- Hitomiko se volvió hacia Hiroto.- Venga, déjalo. Ya hablaremos con él mañana.

Echó a andar por el sendero, pero Hiroto tardó un poco en seguirla. Midorikawa había acabado su entrenamiento y estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando. Hiroto se planteó el ir a ayudarle, pero no sabía si el otro chico se lo tomaría a mal. Acabó siguiendo a su hermana hacia la salida del colegio decidido a descubrir más sobre ese tal Ryuuji Midorikawa.

* * *

Quería conservar los equipos originales del Aliea porque me daban más juego, espero que haya quedado coherente el qué hacen tantos equipos en un solo instituto. Y por si os lleváis tan mal con los nombres humanos de los chicos como me llevaba yo, Clara es Clara (obviamente), An es Rean, Atsuishi es Heat y Miura es Diam. Les he creado personalidades basándome en lo poco que salen en la serie y en la frase de su perfil del Inazuma 2. Necesitaba más personajes, porque en un instituto tan grande no iban a salir sólo los cuatro protagonistas, pero el canon de estos chicos es casi nulo, así que espero haberlo hecho bien y que nos os caigan mal. Intentaré que salgan lo menos posible.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola holitas princesas! Aquí traigo el capítulo 2. De momento estoy pudiendo actualizar una vez a la semana pero se me acaban los capítulos adelantados. aunque creo que al menos para dos semanas más a este ritmo me dará.

La cosa avanza un poquito. Este capítulo es entero de Suzuno y Midorikawa, quise meter a Hiroto y Nagumo pero quedaba muy forzado, así que se lo quedaron ellos dos. Comentarios y agradecimientos al final.

* * *

El Gemini Storm estaba practicando lanzamientos a puerta aquella tarde. Habían decidido entre todos ponerle nombre al equipo, aunque solo lo usasen entre ellos porque llamarlo "equipo suplente" era bastante duro. Hubo una serie de propuestas a cada cual más absurda (incluyendo Jedi Council), todas en consonancia con los nombres de inspiración cósmica del Aliea hasta que una chica, Nanakaze, dio con una solución alternativa. Metieron un montón de palabras en un saquito.

- Esto lo he estudiado en clase de literatura,- comentó.- lo hacían un grupo de poetas europeos de principios del siglo pasado. Sacamos dos palabras y ya tenemos nombre.

La primera palabra en salir fue Storm y luego Gemini, le cambiaron el orden y acabaron muy satisfechos. El equipo llevaba existiendo tan solo una semana, pero todos estaban bastante contentos e ilusionados.

- He estado pensando- le dijo Miura a Midorikawa durante un descanso. Era su mejor amigo en el nuevo instituto.- que ya no me interesa que me acepten en uno de los equipos superiores. Prefiero quedarme con vosotros.

Midorikawa sonrió.

- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. En realidad lo que sería genial es que nos aceptasen como un equipo más y nos dejasen participar en la liguilla ¿Crees que la entrenadora aceptaría si se lo propusiéramos?

- Bueno, podríamos planteárselo y... no puede ser.- Miura se echó a reír.- Ahí está otra vez.

Midorikawa se giró hacia dónde miraba su amigo y vio la cabellera pelirroja de Hiroto Kiyama que observaba su entrenamiento desde las gradas.

- Pero qué... ¿cual es su problema? ¿Es que el Génesis no entrena nunca o qué? Es la cuarta vez esta semana.

- A lo mejor le gusta alguien del equipo- aventuró Miura.

- ¿E intenta ligársela asustándola? Porque yo no me acercaría a un tío tan raro que no hace más que espiarnos en silencio.

- Qué se yo... a lo mejor son órdenes de su hermana.

Midorikawa se le quedó mirando a posta para ver si Hiroto desviaba la vista, porque lo cierto era que, aunque no podía asegurarlo porque las gradas le quedaban lejos, parecía que estaba mirando justo en su dirección. El capitán no sólo no desvió la mirada sino que al cabo de un rato le sonrió.

Midorikawa se puso en pie.

- Me está poniendo de los nervios. Voy a chutar unas cuantas veces más.

- ¿Más? Pero si llevamos toda la tarde...

- Pues yo aún tengo fuerzas. Además "la práctica hace al maestro".

- Lo que tú digas. Yo creo que voy a practicar el descanso, a ver si me hago un maestro.- dijo Miura tumbándose en la hierba.

* * *

Suzuno había tenido la revelación de su vida en cuanto a sus preferencias se refería en clase de Pilates. Solía acompañar a su madre, que iba dos veces en semana, y era el nieto que todas las señoras del gimnasio querían tener. Sólo había dos tipos de personas en esa clase: o señoras mayores amas de casa, o chicas muy jovencitas de cuerpos esculturales, y entre que era el único niño de la clase y además el pequeño, se lo rifaban cada tarde y hasta se peleaban por estirarle los carrillos y revolverle el pelo. Era el ídolo de la clase y eso le gustaba demasiado como para prescindir de ello, aunque entre eso y el entrenamiento de fútbol acabase agotado y aunque Nagumo se enterase y se riese de él.

Sus compañeras más jóvenes no podían asemejarse más a modelos de revista, y los movimientos de pilates no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y sin embargo a Suzuno, desde la perspectiva de sus quince años y su plena adolescencia hormonal, le parecían tan atrayentes como el presentador calvo y cincuentón de las noticias de las nueve. Lo achacó a que era un chico educado y comedido, y no un baboso de gimnasio de esos que se quedaban mirando como embobados cada vez que una chica estaba en la sala de máquinas con el aparato de glúteos, a los que uno no sabía si soltarle un guantazo o ponerle un babero. Pero lo cierto es que era algo que venía sospechando desde hacía un tiempo. Sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad se obligó a mirarlas y quedó convencido de que ningún cuerpo femenino iba a atraerle jamás de un modo diferente al que te atrae un cuadro bonito: es agradable de mirar, pero nada más.

Estaba seguro que según el guión del perfecto adolescente en ese momento debería haberse sentido confundido, haber salido trastabillando de la clase y haber tenido una crisis de identidad que le hubiese llevado a encerrarse en su cuarto durante días con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Pero en vez de eso se lo tomó con filosofía Suzuno: siguió haciendo circulitos con la pierna sin mover la cadera como indicaba la monitora mientras pensaba "Parece que me gustan los chicos, qué cosas".

Esa había sido la parte fácil. La parte difícil había sido asumir exactamente cual chico le gustaba. De hecho, aún estaba en proceso de aceptación, y le daban ganas de darse de cabezazos con la pared a ver si podía una de dos: o quitarse a ese imbécil de la cabeza, o que se le muriesen las suficientes neuronas como para que ya no pudiese gustarle nadie nunca más. Se estaba planteando muy seriamente también pedirle a su madre que le llevase a terapia, porque obviamente algo raro debía de pasarle si empezaba ya con semejantes gustos. Su primer enchochamiento serio y ya había puesto el listón al ras del suelo. Pues muy bien.

Estaba en el vestuario dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez cuando una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Anda, Suzuno! ¿Estabas aquí?

Se giró mientras cerraba su taquilla para encontrarse cara a cara con Midorikawa.

- Me había dejado un libro.

Midorikawa se dirigió a su taquilla mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

- Ya decía yo, normalmente a estas horas no suele haber nadie.

- ¿Es que te has quedado más días hasta tan tarde?

Midorikawa reaccionó como un ratón al que le pillan robando el queso. Se pegó a la pared como acorralado.

- Bu-bueno, sólo un par de días... para entrenar y eso. Como vengo de un colegio distinto y quería ponerme a la altura.

- Ya veo.- Suzuno lo observó durante unos segundos, pero no preguntó nada más. Volvió la vista a su mochila donde estaba guardando el libro que se había dejado y Midorikawa respiró tranquilo. Cogió sus cosas para la ducha, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y decidió probar suerte.

- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El delantero levantó la cabeza.

- Dime

¿Tú te llevas bien con Hiroto Kiyama?

Suzuno estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero recordó que Midorikawa era nuevo en el instituto y no tenía por qué saber lo de su enemistad con Hiroto e igual no le sentaba bien verle carcajearse de él.

- Digamos que nos toleramos. ¿Tienes algún problema con él?

- No... bueno, no lo sé.- dudó Midorikawa.- Lleva toda la semana observando los entrenamientos de mi equipo, y pensarás que estoy paranoico o que me creo el centro del universo, pero diría que me mira a mí.

Suzuno pareció extrañado.

- Que raro, conozco a Hiroto desde hace años y no recuerdo haberle visto así. Aunque bueno, una vez en primaria...

De pronto se le iluminó la cara.

- Tengo una idea, dúchate y yo te espero aquí. Nos vamos a merendar y te cuento.

* * *

Una hora después, Suzuno y Midorikawa estaban sentados delante de sendos helados en una cafetería. Midorikawa estaba esperando que su compañero de clase hablase pero parecía muy entretenido en hundir las avellanas de su helado en la nata.

-¿Qué me ibas a contar?

- ¿Eh?

- Me trajiste aquí para contarme no sé qué de Hiroto, ¿recuerdas?

- Ah..., no, dije que te iba a contar algo porque había tenido una idea. No de que fuese sobre Hiroto, aunque sí que tiene algo de relación.- volvió a las avellanas y se metió una cucharada de nata en la boca.- Los líos que tengas con él es mejor que los soluciones tú mismo. Es un poco rarito pero no es mal chaval. No le cuentes a nadie que yo te he dicho esto, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- No creo que le cuente a nadie nada sobre esto. Entonces, ¿a qué hemos venido?

Suzuno se quedó mirando su helado, con la cuchara en la boca, como si estuviese intentando seleccionar exactamente las palabras adecuadas antes de empezar a hablar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se decidiese.

- Verás, hace tiempo hice una apuesta muy estúpida con Hiroto y Nagumo... muy, muy, muy estúpida.- se apartó los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente.- bueno, el caso es que a estas horas ya no vale arrepentirse, y ya que está hecha quiero ganarla, y quiero que tú me ayudes a ello.

- Ah...¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte yo?

- Pues haciendo lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo... siempre que consideres esto una cita claro.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Midorikawa se levantó al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con la mano en la mesa. Por su expresión se diría que no se decidía entre enfadarse o avergonzarse. Suzuno se limitó a observarlo sin moverse.

- La gente te está mirando.

- ¿Por qué iba a considerar esto una cita?

- Somos dos personas tomando algo juntas. Eso entra dentro de la definición de cita.

- ¡Si supiera que esto era una cita, no habría venido!

- Ya. Por eso no te lo dije.- Suzuno continuó comiendo su helado. A Midorikawa le temblaba una ceja. Miró su asiento como debatiéndose entre sentarse y salir corriendo. Al final optó por lo primero.

- Casi me da miedo preguntar, ¿en qué consistía esa apuesta?

- Chocolates de San Valentin, citas, parejas, esas cosas. Da igual.- hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

- No da igual cuando me metes a mí de por medio. ¿Qué pretendes, ganar la apuesta saliendo conmigo?

- No. Eso sería hacer trampas.- contestó Suzuno muy serio.- En realidad lo que pretendo es moverlo todo un poco. Verás, quiero descubrir varias cosas con esto... la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que quiero, por eso necesito animar las cosas.

- Creo que no te entiendo.

- No esperaba que lo hicieses... el caso es que si salimos un par de veces más juntos me pondré por delante. Y los otros dos deberán mover ficha. Si no es por la apuesta es por otras cosas, pero supongo que algo harán.

- ¿Y de qué modo va a ayudarte eso a ganar?

Suzuno dejó la cuchara en la mesa y se empezó a enrollar un mechón de pelo ente los dedos. Si no fuese quien era, Midorikawa hubiese jurado que estaba nervioso.

- No es ganar... verás, últimamente estoy un poco confundido. Y se me ha ocurrido darle a la estúpida apuesta un poco de utilidad. Creo que podría ayudarme a aclarar las cosas como mínimo. Pero te necesito a ti. Bueno, no exactamente a ti, necesito un elemento externo, pero tú eres nuevo en el instituto y me vienes de perlas para el papel.

Midorikawa suspiró.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que desde que nos hemos sentado a esta mesa, lo único que has dicho con sentido es "tráigame un helado de chocolate con nata y nueces, ¿por favor?"

– Son avellanas...

– Me da igual. Suzuno, no me entero de nada, y no voy a ayudarte con algo que no entiendo.

– ¿Es que no somos amigos?

– ¿Me estás intentando hacer chantaje moral?

– Sí. ¿Funciona?

– No

Suzuno se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

- Míralo por este lado: te debería un favor. Soy de los mejores estudiantes del colegio, estoy en tu misma clase, y soy capitán de uno de los equipos del club de fútbol en el que por cierto hay un tipo que te acosa. Por narices te tiene que venir bien mi ayuda.

Midorikawa sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar. Empezó a jugar con la servilleta entre los dedos. Tenía la impresión de haberse metido en la boca del lobo sin saber muy bien como.

- No te prometo nada. Me lo voy a pensar.

- Bien

- ¿Sabes que eres mucho mejor manipulando que intentando hacer chantaje moral?

Suzuno sonrió.

- Me lo dicen a menudo.

* * *

Midorikawa volvió a casa sin tener mucha idea de lo que debería hacer. Al menos todo ese asunto le había servido para olvidar al capitán acosador un rato. Su madre lo saludó nada más entrar por la puerta y le mandó poner la mesa para la cena. Mientras iba y venía de la cocina con vasos y platos, se sinceró con ella.

–Mamá, ¿crees que he hecho bien inscribiéndome en el Aliea?

Ella no levantó la vista de una cazuela de sopa antes de contestar.

- Pero, ¿a qué vienen esas dudas ahora? ¿No eras tú el que quería entrar en el Aliea por encima de todo porque tenían el mejor club de fútbol?

- Es que el problema es el club de fútbol. Hay gente muy rara.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

- ¿Raros en qué sentido? ¿Fuman, beben, se drogan?

- No... no que yo sepa.

- ¿Hacen cosas raras en el vestuario?

–¡MAMÁ!

- Ay hijo, yo que sé, lo dices con tanto secretismo...

- Es sólo qué... no sé si me estaré metiendo en líos y eso que acabo de entrar. No es nada que deba preocuparte.- Aclaró al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre.

Ésta quitó la cazuela del fuego y sirvió la sopa en los platos.

- ¿Sabes, Ryuuji? Siempre has tenido un problema. No te dejas llevar.

- ¿Qué no me dejo llevar en qué sentido?

- Te esfuerzas demasiado. No es que eso me parezca mal pero a veces me preocupas. Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y te metes mucha presión a ti mismo.- llevaron los platos a la mesa y se sentaron. Su padre, como siempre, volvía tarde de trabajar. En el fondo Midorikawa lo prefería así: se llevaba bien con su padre, pero era más fácil hablar de estos temas cuando estaba sólo con su madre. A diferencia de las quejas que tenían otros adolescentes sobre sus madres, la suya nunca le preguntaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a contar, y confiaba en él si le decía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.- Lo que quiero decir es que tienes una oportunidad en un colegio nuevo, podrías probar a ser una persona nueva. Hazle caso a tus instintos. ¿Tus compañeros son un poco excéntricos? Bueno, mientras no sea peligroso intenta integrarte con ellos. Ya sabes "Dónde quiera que fueres, haz lo que vieres".

Midorikawa no estaba seguro de si su madre habría dicho la misma frase de conocer a sus compañeros. Terminó de cenar en silencio, dándole vueltas al tema. Todavía estaba pensando cuando se metió en la cama. E hizo caso a su madre y cuando tuvo un impulso no lo reprimió, cogió el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Suzuno. Así al menos tendría un aliado entre los capitanes del Aliea, y además estaba en su clase. Hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno, o eso dicen, pensó antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente amaneció maldiciendo la cobertura de su teléfono, a su madre y sus impulsos de medianoche.

* * *

Una de las cosas que quería hacer con este fic era hacer intearctuar a Suzuno y Midorikawa. No lo hacen en la serie y yo me quedé con todas las ganas de verlo, así que lo escribo yo. Por cierto, las clases de Pilates de Suzuno están inspiradas en las mías del año pasado, aunque yo no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos grupos que describo, si no a un tercero llamado "chicas torpes y nada flexibles que se esconden al fondo de la clase e intentan pasar desapercibidas".

Quiero darle las gracias a Lexington Rabdos y Shershiya Runa por sus comentarios, a Fres por betearmelo, y a todos en general que os hayais leído esto, muchas gracias.

Hasta la semana que viene, y si queréis dejarme un review, encantada.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo3**

- Estamos aquí reunidos...

- Para unir en santo matrimonio...

- No tiene gracia, Nagumo

- Si se ha reído hasta Suzuno.

Saginuma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Los cuatro se habían reunido en la sala de reuniones del club de fútbol. Era una gran habitación con una enorme pizarra blanca con la forma de un campo de fútbol para planear estrategias, y que cada mañana solía amanecer llena de insultos hacia algún equipo, algún jugador o mentando la profesión de la madre de alguno de ellos. Hitomiko amenazó con retirar la pizarra y castigar a todos los equipos sin usar la sala si volvía a repetirse, y desde entonces el incidente no había vuelto a suceder. En su presencia. La pizarra seguía apareciendo llena de insultos cada mañana en los que ahora, además, se incluía también a los progenitores de la entrenadora, sólo que todos tenían la precaución de borrarla antes de que ella llegase.

Sabiendo que lo primero que tenían esa mañana era la reunión, Nagumo y Suzuno habían intentado hacer una caricatura del capitán del Epsilon, pero este los había pillado antes de que la pudiesen terminar. Los dos, en uno de esos raros acontecimientos que sucedían una vez cada mil años cuando había conjunción planetaria, estaban de acuerdo en su opinión sobre Saginuma. Era un tipo que se tomaba la vida demasiado en serio. Iba siempre por el instituto con cara de angustia vital y de llevar a cuestas una profunda carga. A ellos dos, y apostarían que a Hiroto también, les encantaba ser capitanes porque adoraban la sensación de que alguien les hiciese caso y los valorase. Para Saginuma era como una especie de deber divino, una misión que debía realizar lo mejor posible.

Suzuno había apostado que se quedaría calvo antes de los cuarenta, Nagumo que no llegaría porque se moriría antes de un ataque al corazón.

- Hiroto, como capitán de este club ¿puedes hacer que estos dos se tomen la reunión en serio?

- ¿Cómo que estos dos si yo todavía no he hecho nada?- protestó Suzuno.- Además, ¿desde cuando mandas tú? Que yo sepa, la capitanía del club de fútbol se decide en base a los resultados del año anterior.

- Eso, eso.- animó Nagumo,- Y tú quedaste por debajo de este y de mí.

El capitán del Epsilón tiró la carpeta que llevaba de la mano con fuerza en la mesa.

- ¡A mí me da igual, si Hiroto hiciese su trabajo yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto!

- Vale, perdona perdona.- intentó apaciguar los ánimos el mencionado.- Te escuchamos, Saginuma. Di lo que tengas que decir.

- Sólo es que esta mañana la entrenadora me ha dicho que el equipo de los suplentes quiere ser considerado un equipo oficial y participar en la liga del club. Quiere que seamos nosotros los que decidamos si lo aceptamos o no.

- Vamos, que quería decirles que no pero para no quedar mal con ellos nos pasa el marrón a nosotros.- opinó Nagumo.

- No creo que fuese eso lo que mi hermana pretendía.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Nagumo.- otra conjunción planetaria.- Esa una decisión que debería tomar ella, no nosotros.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que votar.- Saginuma abrió la carpeta que había traído con él.- tengo aquí sus fichas...

- Pues es un alivio, porque ni me acuerdo de como son sus caras.

- Nagumo, entrenas con ellos todos los viernes.- intervino Suzuno. El capitán del Prominence resopló.

- Somos cincuenta y cinco en el club y hasta hace poco ellos formaban parte de la decoración del banquillo. Perdona si no me he fijado demasiado, como yo no tengo un novio en ese equipo...

- Midorikawa no es mi novio, pero si no te lo crees puedes apuntarme cinco puntos extras.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Hiroto... por favor.

- A ver ¿podemos votar y luego ya os matáis si queréis?

Hiroto tenía un extraño poder para apaciguarlos, aunque posiblemente sólo fuese porque era capaz de hacer que los odios de los dos se canalizasen hacia él y acabar con la discusión. Hiroto nunca había visto a dos personas tan empeñadas en llevarse la contraria, sobre todo cuando estaba claro que eran amigos. Ellos lo negaban, pero él los llevaba conociendo desde primaria y los había visto siempre juntos, aunque fuese para gritarse e insultarse.

Nagumo volvió su atención a las fichas.

- Tienen unas caras de pánfilos... a mí me dan un poco de penita. Si quieren participar en la liga, que participen. Cuantos más mejor.

- Yo también voto a favor.- dijo Suzuno.

Hiroto se acercó la carpeta de las fichas.

- ¿Hay algo que te interese ahí?- preguntó Suzuno mirándolo de reojo.

- Nada. Voto que sí.

- Pues entonces da igual lo que yo vote, aunque la verdad es que no me importa tener caras nuevas con las que competir.

- Pues entonces ya está. Tenemos equipo nuevo.

* * *

_Tengo un notición de última hora para ti. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?_

_Sorpréndeme_

_Hemos aprobado lo de vuestro equipo. Enhorabuena. Luego en el club muéstrate sorprendido que se supone que yo no puedo decirte nada._

_Guay, Gracias._

_Lo hice pensando en ti, que lo sepas. El resto de tu equipo me importa un comino._

_-_Midorikawa-kun, ¿puede compartir con el resto de la clase los mensajes que está intercambiando con su compañero de atrás?

Midorikawa se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos.

- No es nada, señorita, sólo estamos quedando para hacer el trabajo de historia que acaba de proponer.

La mujer frunció el ceño bajo sus gafas de pasta, dejando claro que no se lo creía en absoluto.

- La próxima vez les echo de la clase a los dos.

Midorikawa se dejo resbalar un poco en su silla. Había temido que le hiciese leer el papel en voz alta, aunque casi prefería eso que tener que contestarle a Suzuno. La profesora de historia se acababa de convertir en su favorita por permitirle cortar la conversación via mensajitos que estaban teniendo.

"_Lo hice pensando en ti_, ¿pero qué se ha creído? Porque haya accedido a ayudarle en lo que sea que se proponga que aún no lo tengo muy claro no quiere decir que pueda ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando no son verdad". Suzuno tenía intenciones ocultas, eso se lo había dejado bien claro, no sabía exactamente cuales, ni contra quién, ni por qué, pero no estaba interesado en él, eso también se lo había dejado claro. A no ser que le hubiese mentido, lo cual le parecía probable. Saber que pensaba el chico de cara inexpresiva era todo un misterio, aparentemente hasta para sus propios compañeros.

Cuando sonó el timbre empezó a recoger a toda velocidad para no tener que decirle nada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¿Te has enfadado?

Midorikawa optó por no contestar.

- Vale. Perdoooona. Sólo era una bromita inocente.

- Cada vez me creo menos que tú tengas algo de inocente.

Suzuno comenzó a sacar él también los libros de su pupitre.

- Pues espero que se te pase pronto, porque ahora tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia juntos. Como le has puesto esa excusa a la profesora...

Midorikawa se golpeó la frente con la palma.

- Genial.

En realidad probablemente se lo hubiese pedido a Suzuno de todas maneras. No coincidía con ninguno de sus compañeros del Gemini Storm y aunque se llevaba bien con casi toda la clase, ellos llevaban juntos todo el curso y él acababa de llegar. Suzuno era con el que más roce tenía por culpa del club, pero en esos momentos estaba aún molesto con él y no quería darle la satisfacción de que se diese cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Salió de la clase malhumorado y al ir a colgarse la mochila de un hombro vio a An que lo miraba de reojo.

"Gracias, mamá. Estarás contenta por convertir la vida escolar de tu hijo en un infierno con tus consejos".

* * *

Una clase de matemáticas era para Nagumo lo más parecido a una tortura de la inquisición que podía haber en el mundo. Había asignaturas que le gustaban y se le daban bien, pero odiaba absolutamente todas las que tuviesen que ver con números, las matemáticas a la cabeza. La hora de materia consistía en aguantar sin cerrar los ojos mientras el profesor (un hombre calvo, bajito, con gafas y con una cara que parecía decir "los números son mi única familia") escribía sus jeroglíficos en la pizarra y luego salir de clase planeando cómo sobrevivir al siguiente examen. Mientras evaluaba sus opciones y las posibles soluciones, como por ejemplo saltar delante de un tren en marcha, An lo alcanzó por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa entre Suzuno y Midorikawa?- no se paró a saludar, eso habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

An era una cotilla. Era vecina de Nagumo y Atsuishi desde pequeña y eran sus dos amigotes del alma. Ninguno de los tres tenía muy claro quién había sido peor influencia para quien. El caso es que desde pequeña se había llevado mejor con las niñas que con los niños, y se había pasado su infancia jugando al fútbol, revolcándose en el barro y comiendo tierra. Una vez hasta se tragó un gusano porque la retaron a ello. Quizás por haber pasado tanto tiempo entre niños, estos no le interesaban lo más mínimo, por mucho que su madre se empeñase. Ella no quería relaciones con nadie. Lo que le gustaba era meterse en las de los demás. Y como Nagumo la conocía como si fuese su hermana tampoco le extrañó su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué supones que hay algo?

- Hoy han estado mandándose notitas en clase. Y luego a la salida han discutido.

- Estupendo. Yo en clase he hecho integrales, ¿quieres verlas o no te parecen tan interesantes como sus notitas?

An le pegó en el brazo.

- Tómatelo en serio. Tengo curiosidad, ¿tú no?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Pues deberías. ¿No es Suzuno tu amigo?

Nagumo se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

- Ya sé que os peleáis mucho y eso. Y nuestros equipos sin rivales. Pero fuera de eso antes estabais siempre juntos.

- Tú lo has dicho: antes.- Nagumo continuó andando. Salieron a los terrenos del instituto. El día era soleado y para ser invierno no hacía demasiado frío.

- Casi da pena entrenar con este tiempo tan bueno- se lamentó An.

- Yo lo prefiero. No soporto el frío. Los entrenamientos en invierno son una tortura. Por más que corra con el pantalón corto nunca entro en calor.

An asintió.

- Pero de todas formas es un desperdicio. Hace un día precioso para pasear por ahí.

Nagumo le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Si te centrases en el fútbol igual conseguíamos ganarle al Génesis de una vez.

- No es sólo culpa mía.- se excuso ella.- Es tu misión tenernos motivados, capitán.

- Ya lo intento.- Nagumo se rascó la cabeza.- No es mi culpa que os toméis los entrenamientos como si eso fuera una merienda entre amigos.

An sonrío y dio una palmada.

- Me acabas de dar una idea estupenda.

* * *

Midorikawa estaba sólo en los vestuarios, lo cual se había convertido ya en una costumbre. Siempre era el último en acabar los entrenamientos. En esa ocasión tampoco se había excedido mucho, un par de vueltas de más, ya que los deberes que había ido acumulando por culpa de sus horas extras en el campo empezaban a ser una montaña, y lo iba a pagar caro si a final de curso le quedaban asignaturas. Estaba ya a punto de salir por la puerta cuando oyó unos pasos tras él, y al mirar de reojo vio un abrigo amarillo, que reconoció enseguida, porque lo había visto montones de veces. Lejos, en lo alto de las gradas, siempre mirando.

El abrigo de Hiroto Kiyama.

"Mierda" pensó Midorikawa. Se le vino a la mente las escenas de películas de miedo en la que la víctima se queda a solas con su asesino. Estaba calculando mentalmente si le daría tiempo a alcanzar la puerta si distraía a Hiroto lanzándole su bolsa de deportes encima cuando el otro empezó a hablar.

- Midorikawa ¿verdad? Soy Hiroto Kiyama, aunque ya lo sabes. Mi hermana nos presentó el primer día, pero nunca hemos hablado.

Hiroto estaba sonriendo y parecía inofensivo. Midorikawa intentó seguirle la corriente. Al fin y al cabo, era el capitán del club.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Lamenté mucho que te pusieran con los suplentes, pero parece que fue una buena idea.- Hiroto se sentó en el banco, pero Midorikawa se quedó de pie.- Espero que nuestros dos equipos tengan ocasión de enfrentarse pronto.

- Sí, yo también lo espero.- dijo sin saber muy bien que contestar. En realidad no le apetecía nada. Tener al Génesis, el campeón del año pasado para empezar no sonaba a una buena idea.

- Entonces, ¿ya te sientes bien en el equipo de fútbol?

"¿Ya?"

- Nunca me he sentido mal.

- No sé, al principio me tenías preocupado. Parecías un poco decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Porque te vi entrenar. El primer día. Era casi de noche y seguías entrenando.

Midorikawa se sentó en el banco sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Había piezas que comenzaban a encajar.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que me observabas después en los entrenamientos?

- Sí. Quería saber si te encontrabas mejor.

Estuvo a punto de caerse del banco. De pronto todo tenía mucho más sentido. Pero ahora se sentía fatal. Había estado pensando mal de Hiroto durante todo este tiempo y aventurando todo tipo de explicaciones absurdas con Miura entre risas, y mientras tanto lo único que pasaba era que Hiroto estaba preocupado por él. Sintió unos terribles deseos de pedirle perdón, pero el otro no lo iba a entender y él no tenía ganas de explicárselo. "Te pido perdón porque me he pasado dos semanas comentando con mi amigo si serías un psicópata y un tío muy raro" no sonaba como la mejor frase para iniciar una amistad.

Antes de que pudiese terminar de poner en orden sus pensamientos, Hiroto lo interrumpió.

- ¿Te gustaría que entrenásemos juntos alguna vez?

Midorikawa abrió la boca. La cerró. La volvió a abrir. Y entonces llegó a sus oídos un grito salvador.

- ¡MIDOOOOOO! ¿Estás aún aquí?

- ¡Síiiiiiiiii!- contestó volviéndose con una efusividad muy poco natural. Hasta pasó por alto que le hubiesen llamado "Mido". En ese momento, la persona de quién proviniese esa voz era su persona favorita en el universo junto con la profesora de historia y tenía derecho a llamarlo como quisiese.

- Oh, aquí estás.- An asomó la cabeza por la puerta del vestuario y entró sin que al parecer le importase lo más mínimo que fuese el masculino.- Hola, Hiroto.- añadió sin mucha emoción.

- Hola.- contestó él bastante más animado. Al parecer, Hiroto era realmente poco popular entre sus compañeros. A Midorikawa le dio un poco de pena.

- ¿Me buscabas para algo?

- Sí. Vamos a ir a merendar a tu casa. Este jueves, que no hay entrenamiento.

La frase desconcertó a Midorikawa. Sobre todo el hecho de que estuviese formulada como una orden y no como una pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vais a ir a la casa de quién y cuando?

- A tu casa. El jueves.-An parecía de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Y a cuanta gente engloba el "nosostros"?

- A mí, a Nagumo, a Suzuno y a Clara. Todos estamos de acuerdo. Nos gustaría conocer a tu casa y a tu familia. Ahora eres amigo nuestro.

An puso una falsa sonrisa angelical que a Midorikawa le recordó a Suzuno. Al parecer en ese colegio se llevaba mucho lo de parecer inocente sin serlo en absoluto.

- An, no quiero sonar borde, pero me podríais haber preguntado primero.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el jueves?

- No es eso, pero meter a tanta gente en mi casa de repente...

- Si somos un grupo de lo más tranquilo Ya verás que bien lo pasamos.- An salió por la puerta con rapidez, probablemente con la intención de no darle la ocasión de replicar más. Midorikawa se quedó mirando al vacío, consciente de que tenía a Hiroto al lado. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y estaba teniendo problemas para pensar con claridad. No obstante, ya que lo de la merienda parecía inevitable no sabía si debía invitarlo o no. O si quería invitarlo o no.

Hiroto resolvió lo incómodo de la situación levantándose para irse también.

- Bueno, piénsate lo de entrenar juntos algún día y ya me dices algo. Ya veo que tienes muchos amigos, pero me gustaría que pudieras contar conmigo también.

Cuando se fue, Midorikawa se quedó un rato más sólo en los vestuarios, mirando la taquilla vacía, como si pudiese encontrar ahí las respuestas para las preguntas que le habían surgido.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Este capítulo y el que vendrá después me costaron un montón. En cambio el cinco salió facílisimo, pero aún le quedan dos semanas. Por cierto, no lo dije en los capítulos anteriores, pero la liga interna del Aliea tendrá más de las dos vueltas de las ligas tradicionales, más que nada porque si no iban a jugar más bien poco. Y creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar.

Os contesto ahora a vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior porque luego se me olvida. La próxima vez lo haré por PM:

**Violetta-Dark Sky: **Muchas gracias, y aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando

**Yani-Coffe: **No vas mal encaminada con lo de los helados, la verdad es que siempre que pienso en Suzuno y Midorikawa pienso en helados de por medio. Me alegro de que te guste su interacción, porque va a haber bastante de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias.

**Nonrinu-Ayu: **Bienvenida y muchas gracias.

**Shershiya Runa: **A mí también me pareció que se podían llevar bien, por eso lo hice. Muchas gracias.

Y un gracias general a todos los lectores (podeis dejarme un review, no muerdo) y nos vemos la semana que viene.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de mis compañeros del equipo de fútbol?

- ¿Los que hacían cosas raras en los vestuarios?

- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie hace nada raro en los vestuarios!

- Bueno, ya, pero es que yo los he apodado mentalmente así.

- Mamá... bueno, en fin, el caso es que vienen cinco de ellos a merendar mañana. Se han autoapuntado.

- ¡Qué bien, voy a conocer a tus amigos! ¿puedo opinar sobre qué chica me gusta para ti?

- No

- ¿Y sobre qué chico?

- Tampoco

- Ay, hijo, que soso eres

Midorikawa estaba frente a su madre mirándola con rostro serio. Ya eran muchos años conociéndola. Desde que nació. Había un límite de humillaciones que un hijo podía soportar antes de que la familia se destruyese.

- Prométeme que te comportarás.

- No te pases, que soy tu madre.- le amenazó.

- Me refiero a que no sacarás el álbum en el que estoy bañándome desnudo de pequeño en la piscina de los abuelos, ni contarás historias de ese tipo.

Sabía que le estaba dando munición a su madre para chantajearle, pero qué remedio. _A quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta_.

- Dependerá de como te portes de aquí a mañana. Para empezar, no me apetece hacer la cena.- le pasó el delantal- Ya puedes empezar.

Midorikawa hizo una mueca, pero se lo puso.

- De acuerdo. Pero un trato es un trato.

* * *

Hiroto Kiyama no se acordaba de los padres que le habían dado su apellido. Algo le había comentado su padre adoptivo, pero él tampoco tenía mucha información ya que el servicio de adopciones guardaba un extraño secretismo sobre las familias de los niños. Para él todo su mundo era su hermana y su padre. Hitomiko había sido una buena hermana mayor. Cuando era pequeño jugaba con él sin cansarse y sin protestar nunca, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Le enseñó a a leer. Le enseñó canciones. Y por encima de todo, le enseñó a jugar al fútbol.

El fútbol le había permitido hacer muchos amigos en su escuela de primaria, muchos de los cuales conservaba ahora en el instituto. Para él, que no era demasiado bueno con las palabras, el fútbol era un modo de relacionarse con los demás, de pasarlo bien todos juntos, de crear lazos. Era lo mejor de este mundo.

Había tenido a su padre, a su hermana, y el fútbol. Su infancia había sido feliz.

Y sin embargo, había una sombra alrededor suya. La sombra del verdadero Hiroto.

A veces había momentos en los que se sentía solo y asustado y entonces su confianza flaqueaba. En esos momentos era en los que no podía acallar la voz interior que le decía que estaba allí sólo para rellenar un hueco. Que si el verdadero Hiroto siguiese vivo, él no tendría ninguna familia. Y él adoraba a su familia, así que en cierto modo era como si se alegrase de la muerte de aquel niño tan parecido a él que lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos desde las fotos. ¿En qué clase de persona lo convertía eso?

Había intentado desde siempre ser el hijo perfecto. Hacerlo todo bien, no equivocarse nunca, en lo más mínimo, no permitirse un momento de debilidad ni de mal carácter, ni una queja, ni un reproche. Su padre adoptivo le decía entre risas que era antinatural tener un hijo tan bueno, que se dejase llevar de vez en cuando, pero Hiroto no podía, no sabía hacerlo ya. Se esforzaba tantísimo por ser el hijo ideal, que ya no sabía hasta que punto él era así de verdad o era todo fingido.

Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirte mal contigo mismo y esforzarte demasiado. Por eso le impresionó tanto la imagen de aquel chico corriendo casi de noche con el frío del invierno por el campo de fútbol solo. Porque podría haber sido él perfectamente.

Quizás hubiese encontrado a alguien por fin que fuese capaz de comprenderlo y que le ayudase a encontrar al verdadero Hiroto Kiyama.

* * *

Nagumo y An fueron los primeros en llegar. Midorikawa había intentado abrir la puerta él mismo, pero su madre lo adelantó por el pasillo y le pegó un empujón que casi lo estrella contra la pared.

- Bienvenidos a la casa de los Midorikawa. Soy la madre de Ryuuji.

- Hola.- contestó Nagumo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Soy Nagumo Haruya y esta es An.

- Hasuike An.- le corrigió ella.- Hemos traído unas pastas de regalo.- le tendió una bolsa.

- ¡No hacÍa falta que os molestaseis! Qué simpáticos. Pasad, pasad.

Cuando entraron la madre de Midorikawa le guiñó el ojo a su hijo. Dos veces. Una por cada uno al parecer.

Qué larga se le iba a hacer la tarde...

Suzuno llegó justo después, y le faltaron dos segundos de falsas sonrisas adorables y caídas de ojos para ganarse a su madre de tal forma que Midorikawa estaba seguro de que si en ese momento le hubiesen ofrecido cambiarlo por Suzuno, lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo. "Adiós hijo mío, es que no hay color". Era como ver a un encantador de serpientes en acción. O a una serpiente directamente.

Midorikawa sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente le había dado por pensar mal de Suzuno porque como lo había metido en su extraño plan y se tomaba esas confianzas extrañas con él no tenía demasiado claras sus intenciones. Pero la verdad es que no tenía motivos para sospechar de él. Era su amigo ¿o no?

Cuando llegó Clara, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una sonrisa y una mirada de comprensión. Estaba claro que ella sabía que lo habían metido en ese lío a la fuerza. Midorikawa sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia la chica. Parecía un poco incómoda y abochornada. La única cuerda del grupo. También había traído un regalo para su madre, se lo dio y fue a sentarse al lado de Suzuno.

Miura se hizo de rogar diez minutos más. Midorikawa le había casi suplicado que viniera para no tener que estar a solas son semejante panda. Le hacía falta un aliado. Cuando por fin llegó, -Lo siento tío, el tráfico-, y estuvieron todos reunidos- Qué tráfico si has venido andando-, su madre se empeñó en hacer una foto.

- ¿Dónde vais a merendar? Puedo preparados la mesa del salón y...

- No, no, no, en mi cuarto.- Era mejor mantenerla alejada lo más posible de esa panda que había juntado.

Midorikawa pensó que una vez en su cuarto la situación quizás fuese tensa, pero no pasó nada porque nada más traspasar la puerta, todos menos Clara se pusieron a revolverle las cosas y a inspeccionar todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Qué cuarto más grande tienes! ¿Estos de la foto de aquí son tus compañeros del antiguo colegio?

- Anda, llevo siglos buscando este videojuego, ¿me lo prestas?

- Tu cama es muy blandita

- ¡Eh, en este cajón he encontrado sus peluches!

Clara se le acercó y le susurró:

- Si lo que quieres es huir, creo que puedo retenerlos mientras sales corriendo.

- Gracias, pero creo que puedo lidiar con ellos.- le sonrió- Además, es posible que si los dejo aquí sin supervisión, cuando vuelva me haya quedado sin casa.

De todas formas la chica le echó una mano. Cogieron la bandeja con el pastel casero y los batidos de chocolate que su madre le había dejado a la puerta y la pusieron en medio del cuarto, en el suelo.

- Venga chicos, no seáis maleducados. Hemos venido aquí a merendar, no a desordenarle el cuarto ni cotillearle la casa a Midorikawa.

- Clara, la mayoría de los que están aquí han venido a eso.- dijo Suzuno. Nagumo se rió

- Pues igual que tú, te ha faltado tiempo para tirarte en su cama.

- Al menos yo conozco a Midorikawa y he cruzado algo más que dos palabras con él. Tengo más derecho que tú.

- Por favor.- pidió Clara.- Hacía más de 24 horas que no os peleabais y era todo tan bonito...

Al final, tras un par de pullas e insultos más consiguieron sentarse todos a merendar. Nagumo vio que An mareaba el pastel en el plato y se temió lo peor. Inició mentalmente una cuenta atrás para el desastre.

- Bueno, Midorikawa, ¿qué te parece el instituto de momento? ¿Tienes muchos amigos?- rompió el hielo por fin.

- Supongo que vosotros, ya que os habéis autoinvitado a mi casa.- contestó Midorikawa.

- Ajam, ¿nadie más?

- Bueno, mi equipo.

- Ya. ¿Pero no hay nadie más así más especial?

Midorikawa se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y se hincó las uñas en la palma intentando que la sangre no se le subiese a las mejillas, Suzuno se le quedó mirando y Nagumo puso los ojos en blanco. An era tremendamente discreta y sutil.

- E-en realidad sólo me interesa el equipo ahora.- respondió sonriendo exageradamente e intentando salir al paso lo mejor que podía.- Sobre todo ahora que por fin vamos a competir de verdad.

- Es cierto, me hace mucha ilusión jugar contra vosotros. ¿Nos os han dicho cuando empezaréis ni contra quién?- preguntó Clara obviamente ayudándole a reconducir la conversación a terrenos menos pantanosos. Clara se iba a convertir en su mejor amiga a este paso.

- Todavía no, porque no tenemos capitán.- fue Miura el que contestó.

- Además hay que sortear todos los encuentros de nuevo.- añadió Nagumo.- Hiroto nos estuvo dando la lata con eso ayer.

- Hiroto. Tengo unas ganas de jugar contra el Génesis sólo por enfrentarme a él. Si pudiese ganarle...- Miura soñaba despierto.

- Pues buena suerte.

- Ya van primeros en la tabla.- se lamentó An.- Y el año pasado igual. A este paso volverán a ganar.

- Creo que si tengo que darle la mano y felicitarle una vez más como ganador me voy a tirar desde lo alto del instituto- aseguró Nagumo.- O mejor me ahogaré en el lavabo de los chicos, así encontrará mi cadáver y pesará sobre su conciencia.

- ¿Por qué os cae a todos tan mal Hiroto?- preguntó Midorikawa. Miura lo miró extrañado.

- Creía que a ti también te caía mal.

- A mí me mosqueaba, pero estoy cambiando de idea.- replicó.

Suzuno se apartó el pelo de la cara.

- No es que nos caiga mal. Es más bien una rivalidad entre equipos.

- A mí si me cae mal.- dijo Nagumo

- Bueno, pues a Nagumo sí le cae mal. Yo si te digo la verdad nunca he sabido que pensar de él. Siempre me ha parecido un lobo con piel de cordero.

- Me llama la atención esa expresión, ¿de dónde viene?- preguntó An.

- ¿Has oído hablar de las fábulas de Esopo?

- ¿Disney ha hecho película?

- Va a ser que no.

- A mí me suenan algunas. La de la liebre y la tortuga, el escorpión y la rana.- intervino Miura

- Esas mismas, pues hay una en la que un lobo se disfraza con una piel de cordero para colarse en una rebaño de ovejas y poder comérselas.- explicó Suzuno.

- Ahm. ¿Y a quién intenta comerse Hiroto?

- Te puedo decir yo lo se que podría co...

- Mejor no termines esa frase, Nagumo.

- No sé, yo no veo a Hiroto con tan mala intención. Igual es un cordero de verdad.- Midorikawa vio como le miraban todos y decidió beber de su batido para no tener que añadir nada más.

- Oye, ¿y qué pasa al final de la fábula? ¿Se comen a las ovejitas?- preguntó An

- No, porque el pastor lo degüella confundiéndolo con un cordero.

- ¿Veis? Antiguamente sí que se hacían finales que molaban.- aplaudió Nagumo.

* * *

La merienda no terminó en desastre, como Midoriakwa había previsto, sino todo lo contrarió. Al menos dio de sí para que se conociesen un poco más y dejasen las diferencias entre equipos aparcadas por un rato. Tanto que Suzuno y Nagumo decidieron volver juntos a casa. No vivían a mucha distancia uno del otro y tenían que ir por el mismo camino, pero desde el último año de primaria no habían vuelto a acompañarse.

Nagumo seguía comentando el precioso final de la fábula cuando vio a Suzuno con el móvil.

- ¿A quién le mandas un mensaje?

- A Midorikawa

- Si lo acabas de ver...

- Sí pero no iba a quedar con él delante de todos.

Nagumo se lo quitó de las manos.

- ¿Vas a quedar realmente con él?

- Es lo que pone en mi móvil que de hecho ¿me lo devuelves? Gracias.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

- ¿Por qué supones que me traigo algo entre manos?

- Porque te conozco.

- Dirás que me conocías. Hace un montón que ya yo nos vemos nada más que en el club.

- ¿Y quieres que nos veamos fuera?

- No

- Pues yo tampoco.

Siguieron caminando un rato más en silencio.

- No creo que hayas cambiado tanto desde que no nos vemos tanto. He hablado contigo en el club y ahora mismo, y sigues siendo igual de insufrible que siempre.

- Y tú sigues teniendo muchísimo tacto.

- Pero tienes razón en que desde que empezamos el instituto no nos hemos visto nada.

- Tampoco éramos los mejores amigos del mundo antes.- razonó Suzuno.

- Oye, aunque yo discutiese contigo te consideraba mi amigo.

Algo que le encantaba a Nagumo de Suzuno era verle batallar consigo mismo para intentar decir algo agradable. En el fondo era la forma más fácil de comprobar si era sincero, porque, dijese lo que dijese, él lo conocía bien. No le importaba mucho decir las cosas si creía que iba a conseguir algo con ello o a fastidiar. Pero cuando hablaba de verdad, le costaba horrores arrancarse. Nagumo se le quedó mirando descaradamente mientras le veía fruncir el ceño y pasarse la mano por el pelo esperando a ver si decía algo o combustionaba ahí mismo. Era terriblemente divertido.

- Yo también. Quiero decir, más o menos.- se corrigió.

"Algo es algo".

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Nagumo y este se puso a buscar las llaves mientras hablaba.

- Bueno, pues podríamos volver a ser amigos de nuevo y empezar a discutir en otros sitios que no sea el club. ¿No quieres ir al cine? El miércoles es el día del espectador.

Si no fuese porque era Suzuno, hubiese dicho que palidecía un poco.

- Es que justo el miércoles es cuando le he dicho a Midorikawa de quedar.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir ni cuál debía hablar primero.

- Pero podemos quedar otro día.

- Sí claro. Aunque igual estás muy ocupado con el equipo y Midorikawa.

Entró en su casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Y Suzuno se quedó con la extraña sensación de que era el lobo de la fábula al que acababa de degollar el pastor.

* * *

- Bueno a ver si ha quedado claro lo que vamos a hacer.- Nozomi estaba repartiendo bolígrafos y papeles en blanco entre todos sus compañeros del Gemini Storm.- Necesitamos un capitán, así que vais a apuntar en este papel el nombre de vuestro candidato y los metemos en el saquito para que la votación sea secreta. La decisión es irrevocable: el que salga elegido salió, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?

El equipo asintió. Sora levantó la mano.

- ¿Vale votarse a uno mismo?

- Hombre, como valer, vale, pero no es muy elegante.

- No, si yo no quiero ser capitán.- repuso el chico.- Menudo marrón más grande.

- La verdad es que sí.- intervino Miura.- Tener que ir a las reuniones con Nagumo, Suzuno y Hiroto. Buf, yo paso. Ni se os ocurra votarme, tíos.

- Y Saginuma. A mí siempre me ha dado mucho miedo.- opinó Nanakaze.

- A ver si luego nadie va a querer ser capitán. Anda, mejor calláos y empecemos ya.- Nozomi hizo pasar la bolsa y todos metieron su voto.

Al hacer el recuento, Midorikawa ganaba por seis votos, Nozomi quedó por detras con tres, Miura con uno y otro que no fueron capaz de descifrar.

Midorikawa no estaba nada contento.

- Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿es por ser nuevo? ¿tanto me odiáis?

- Hombre, algo de eso hay.

- Cállate, Sora,- lo reprendió Miura.- A ver, tío, tú te llevas bien con Suzuno, todos lo sabemos.- Midorikawa se mordió la lengua.- Y Nagumo estuvo en tu casa y parece que encajabais bien. Eres diplomático. Yo te he votado porque creo que eres el indicado.

- No, me habéis votado porque esto es un marrón enorme y me lo queréis endosar a mí.

- Yo también confió en ti.- dijo Nanakaze.- Fue a ti a quién se le ocurrió lo de pedir que nos dejasen participar. Creo que es lo justo.

- Lo harás bien. Yo te ayudaré.- Nozomi le puso una mano en el hombro.

Midorikawa suspiró. Miro a sus compañeros, todos tenían sus ojos esperanzados puestos en él. "Joder, es que es una detrás de otra, ¿pero qué he hecho yo? Pero en fin, dicen que _cuanto más grande es el obstáculo, mayor es la gloria de haberlo superado_."

- Está bien. Acepto.

Tampoco tenía otra opción.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Midorikawa se dirigió a los vestuarios rumiando todavía su mala suerte cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta conocida. No se lo pensó mucho. Quizás era porque estaba cansado. E iban a ser compañeros a partir del día siguiente.

- ¡Hiroto!

Hiroto se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

- ¡Midorikawa! ¿querías algo?

- ¿No dijiste que te gustaría entrenar conmigo?

- Sí, claro.- Hiroto sonrió.- ¿Cuando quieres entrenar?

Midorikawa respiró hondo antes de responder.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Creo que no tengo mucho que comentar excepto que no tengo ni idea de si existe el día del espectador en Japón, pero aquí sí y es los miércoles, así que hagamos como que sí.

Y nada más, muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, los seguidores, los favoritos y todo en general. Anima mucho a seguir escribiendo (los reviews animan más). ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Su madre le había dicho días antes que ya no sonreía tanto como antes.

Y lo cierto es que era verdad.

Antes sonreía sin parar y sin motivo pero desde que estaba en su nuevo instituto a Midorikawa le habían pasado tal cantidad de cosas que se había instalado una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que parecía que se iba a hacer permanente. Le saldrían arruguitas entre los ojos de tanto fruncir el ceño antes de los 20. Nadie dijo que los comienzos fuesen fáciles, pero es que le había venido todo de golpe y no sabía como lidiar con ello sin quedarse calvo.

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus problemas, esa mañana se había levantado bastante animado, sintiendo que lo que le esperaba tampoco era tan malo. Podría con ello y con cualquier cosa. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la fuente de su repentina seguridad, pero había sonreído todo el camino de su casa al instituto, y creía que le iban a salir agujetas en las mejillas porque casi había olvidado como hacerlo.

Su autoconfianza le duró lo que tardó en atravesar las puertas de la sala de reuniones y ver a Nagumo y a Suzuno partiéndose de risa en su cara.

- Bienvenido, Midorikawa.- dijo el segundo.

- Os lo pasáis bien a mí costa, ¿verdad?

- Un poquito, pero es que sabemos la tremenda ilusión que te hace esto. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros estamos de tu lado.- Nagumo sonreía de una forma que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Parecían dos panteras a punto de abalanzarse a por su presa, y de hecho fue lo que hicieron. Lo cogieron cada uno de un brazo y se lo llevaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa central.

- Eso, tú lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte con nosotros y todo saldrá bien.

- Hacernos caso a nosotros.

- Votar lo que votemos nosotros.

- Y sobre todo llevarle la contraría a Hiroto.

Midorikawa recordó esas escenas en las series de televisión en la que un personaje se debate entre hace el bien o el mal y le aparecen un ángel y un demonio. Sólo que lo que él tenía a cada lado eran dos demonios.

Saginuma entró en la sala, los vio a los tres, miró a la pizarra, y los volvió a mirar.

- ¿Si la pizarra sigue limpia por qué estáis aquí tan pronto vosotros dos?

- Queríamos darle la bienvenida a Midorikawa.- dijo Nagumo.- Es el nuevo capitán del Gemini Storm.

- Encantado.- dijo Midorikawa. En realidad ya se había presentado a Saginuma una vez, pero sentía que debía hacerlo de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, para vuestra información viene Yagami a la reunión.

- Ya la hemos cagado. Vas a tener el paquete completo para empezar, Midorikawa.- Nagumo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Quién es Yagami?

- Yagami Reina. La segunda capitana del Génesis.

- La has tenido que ver. Una tía muy alta que da un montón de miedo.

- ¿Quién da miedo?- preguntó la chica alta y de pelo azul que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Nagumo se quedó blanco.

- Nitou...le estaba hablando de mi equipo.

Yagami se le quedó mirando con una cara que decía a las claras que no se creía nada. Midorikawa estaba intrigado por cómo podía ser una chica que fuese capaz de asustar a Suzuno y a Nagumo. Lo cierto es que Yagami Reina tenía un aspecto bastante imponente, con su pelo bien peinado con la raya a un lado y unos ojos claros que escudriñaban sus caras como si pudiese ver dentro de ellos y no le gustase nada lo que estaba encontrando.

Hiroto entró justo detrás con expresión ausente. Le sonrió a Midorikawa demasiado abiertamente, y éste sintió dos pares de ojos clavados a ambos lados suyos, así que miró hacía el techo y se puso a contar halógenos mientras esperaba a que la tierra le tragase.

Habían entrenado juntos el día anterior y habían quedado para hacer lo mismo otro día. Pero lo cierto es que a Midorikawa le daba un poco de miedo lo que los demás pudiesen pensar si los veían. Al fin y al cabo eran capitanes de dos equipos rivales.

- Buenos días chicos. Bienvenido Midorikawa. Creo que ya sabéis para lo que estamos aquí. Hay que cambiar los emparejamientos para incluir al equipo nuevo, así que le he pedido a Reina que nos eche una mano.

La chica estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que terminase de hablar.

- Sí, y además éste y yo hemos pensado que es una gran desventaja para ellos empezar con 0 puntos a estas alturas del curso. Así que vamos a darles 20 puntos, que es lo que lleva el Epsilon que va en último lugar, y así hacemos la liga interesante.

Saginuma asintió como si no le importase nada que un equipo que no había hecho nada para merecerlo de pronto empatase con el suyo. Midorikawa empezó a sentirse mareado. Su malestar siguió aumentando según veía como entraban los papelitos y como los iba sacando Yagami. Finalmente quedó fijado que su equipo debutaría contra el Prominence el fin de semana próximo. Nagumo le deseo suerte con una sonrisa que decía "la vas a necesitar".

Le quedaba por delante una larga semana de entrenamientos.

Y una cita con Suzuno al día siguiente.

* * *

Un día, cuando ya iban al instituto, Nagumo llegó a la escuela sin la fiambrera de la comida. Cuando Suzuno lo vio hambriento y desesperado por los pasillos con sólo un pan de curry que había sacado de una de las máquinas, compartió parte de su bento con él y le preguntó qué le había pasado a su comida. Él le contestó con un vago "No sé, se me habrá caído por ahí". Algo en el tono de su voz le dijo a Suzuno que le estaba mintiendo y lo siguió al salir de clase. Lo vio agacharse en la entrada de un callejón. Cuando salió, llevaba su fiambrera limpia de comida de la mano. Suzuno se acercó cuando él ya no era capaz de verle y se encontró con una camada de gatitos y su madre amamantándolos sin poderse mover. El idiota de Nagumo se los había encontrado al salir de su casa por la mañana, y en vez de esperar a que finalizasen las clases para llevarles comida, como habría hecho cualquiera, le había dado la suya a la madre sin dudarlo.

Lo peor para Suzuno es que Nagumo tenía muchos puntos de esos. Pequeñas cosas que nadie parecía ver excepto él, lo cual lo entristecía y lo tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Él había tenido la suerte de nacer con el pelo y los ojos claros y cara de ángel, y la gente le perdonaba casi cualquier cosa porque pensaban que no lo hacía con mala intención, y lo peor de todo es que se aprovechaba de ello sin ningún tipo de pudor. Nagumo en cambio, entre su carácter y su sinceridad aplastante todo el mundo consideraba que estaba maquinando alguna trastada cuando en realidad el chico era lo más inocente y buena persona que hubiese conocido nunca. Él era un lobo con piel de cordero, y Nagumo un cordero con piel de lobo.

Últimamente siempre tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago cuando hablaba con él o de él. Se había acentuado cuando le había dicho después de la merienda que quería que volviesen a ser amigos como antes. Y todavía se daba de guantazos mentalmente por haberle contestado que había quedado con Midorikawa, porque a él le hubiese dado igual quedar otro día, incluso no quedar, pero a Nagumo no. Habían hecho como si nada hubiese pasado al día siguiente, pero aquél incidente seguía ahí.

Y no sabía qué pensar de su reacción.

Midorikawa agitaba la mano en la puerta del cine. Llevaba la mochila que solía llevar a clase, así que se imaginó que de nuevo había vuelto a entrenar solo.

- Llegas tarde.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- Una tarde en el cine. Van a pensar que somos novios de verdad.

- Algunos ya lo piensan. Los he estado escuchando hablar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?... bueno, mejor no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Has decidido qué película vamos a ver?

Ya que estaba allí a la fuerza qué menos que dejarle elegir la película.

- Esa.- señaló el cartel de una película de gore llena de vísceras y tipos con motosierra. Suzuno se preguntó brevemente si le gustarían de verdad ese tipo de películas o sí la había elegido porque era lo último que vería una pareja de novios en el cine.

- Te he advierto que he leído en las críticas que es muy mala.

Y tan mala era que se encontraron los dos solos en la sala, junto con un hombre que tenía pinta de haber entrado a dormir la mona que roncaba en la última fila. Lo cual resultó aún mejor, porque pudieron sentarse donde quisieron. A los diez minutos de película quedó claro que las críticas tenían razón, pero habían pagado por su entrada y por un cubo de palomitas gigantes, así que se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas encima del asiento con las palomitas en medio y se pusieron a hablar con el ruido de chillidos de fondo.

Allí fue dónde Midorikawa soltó la bomba.

- He estado entrenando con Hiroto.

- Estás de coña.

- No, es en serio.

Suzuno se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas y pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder.

- Ahora entiendo por qué lo defendías tanto en tu casa.

- Eh, no. Esto pasó ayer. Aunque es verdad que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Me lo preguntó la semana pasada.

- Hablas como si te hubiera pedido salir.

Midorikawa le tiró un puñado de palomitas encima.

- No tiene gracia.

- No pretendía hacer un chiste.

- Pues en las distancias cortas no es un mal chaval. Me lo pasé bien y todo, y deja de sonreír o no te cuento nada más.

- Vale, vale, sigue.

- Pues eso, que no estuvo mal. En realidad no hablamos mucho, nos dedicamos a jugar sin más, me ayudó a practicar los regates... poco más. Me preguntó cosas sobre mi antiguo instituto, si seguía en contacto con mis compañeros, yo le pregunté por su equipo, su familia. No sé, lo típico, era la segunda que vez que hablábamos sólo.

- Vaya, que te gustó.- Suzuno cogió un puñado de palomitas

- No. Me cayó bien. Es un poco rarito.

- Ese es el adjetivo estrella para referirse a Hiroto.

- Pero como todos los capitanes del Aliea.

- Te recuerdo que ahora tú eres uno de ellos.- dijo Suzuno dándole con el dedo en la frente.

- Mierda... ya casi se me había olvidado.- se sentó bien en el sillón y se dejó caer.- encima el sábado hay partido.

- Pero es contra Nagumo, así que no te preocupes mucho. Si te ves muy apurado ponte a llorar en mitad del campo: le dará pena y mandará todos los balones fuera.

- No tenía pensado que mi estreno como capitán fuese así, pero igual me pongo a llorar quiera o no.

Suzuno observó a Midorikawa. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros y aspecto de estar cansado y estresado.

- Pobre Midorikawa. Te han pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

- Sí, en parte por tu culpa.

- Ah, pero me vas a perdonar y a adorar ahora mismo. ¿Recuerdas en trabajo de historia que teníamos que hacer a medias? Ya está hecho.

Midorikawa dio un salto en el asiento y le miró con los ojos brillantes como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

- ¿De verdad?

Suzuno asintió.

- Anoche me aburría y decidí hacer tu parte también. Para que estés menos gruñón. Estabas mucho más guapo los primeros días, cuando sonreías.

- Suzuno, te quiero.

Se echó a reír.

- Ten cuidado de que no se entere Hiroto. Casi que con esta muestra de entrega y generosidad por mi parte podríamos dar por saldada la deuda.

- Ah no, de eso nada. Hemos tenido dos citas, así que dos favores. Me debes uno más.

- Vale. Intentaré lesionar a Nagumo para el sábado.

- No. Uno que no disfrutes tú a ser posible. ¿Quién va ganando de momento en la apuesta?

- Yo.- se apartó el flequillo como no dándole importancia.

- ¿Gracias a mí?

- En parte... pero recuerda que mi objetivo no era ese.

- Y tú recuerda que no me dijiste cuál era.

- Es verdad, no te lo dije.- sonrió.

- ¿Y no piensas hacerlo, con la emoción del momento tan bonito que estamos compartiendo juntos?- señaló a la pantalla, donde la cabeza de un hombre salía despedida entre chorros bastante antinaturales de sangre.

Esperaba que Suzuno le contestase con alguna burrada de las suyas, o se limitase a cortarle sin más, pero en vez de eso lo vio mirando al suelo y enroscándose mechones de pelo en el dedo como pensando bien lo que iba a decir. Abrió la boca un par de veces para no pronunciar palabra finalmente. Midorikawa esperó pacientemente contemplando las vísceras de la pantalla hasta que Suzuno empezó a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día? No me mires a mí, mira a la pantalla.- Midorikawa que estaba a medio camino de girarse volvió la cabeza.

- Dijiste que querías mover las cosas, y que estabas confuso y querías saber algo.

- Eso mismo. No sé por qué en ese momento se me ocurrió meterte por medio. El caso es que ha funcionado.

- ¿Y has descubierto algo?

- No.

Midorikawa escuchó el susurro de la tela mientras Suzuno se dejaba caer en su asiento. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara que debía de tener en ese momento, pero por respeto, y porque apreciaba su vida, no lo hizo.

- No sé que quiero, Midorikawa. A veces creo que quiero una cosa y otras creo que quiero sólo olvidarme de todo. Más que las reacciones de los demás, lo que quería era ver mi propia reacción a las suyas. A la suya.

Y Midorikawa de pronto lo entendió todo. Encajó las pequeñas piezas del puzzle que se habían ido cayendo todos estos días, habían estado delante suya pero no las había visto porque para él Suzuno era un enigma. Pero también un chico de su edad, con los mismos problemas que todos los demás.

- Creo que ya te entiendo.

- Me alegro. Bueno, no, no me alegro.

- ¿Puedo intentar adivinar de quién estamos hablando?

- NI SE TE OCURRA.

- Es que creo que lo sé.

- Seguro que lo sabes, pero como menciones su nombre en mi presencia, o esta conversación de nuevo, haré que tu vida en ese instituto sea un infierno.- se levantó y se puso delante de él, con las dos manos en cada uno de los reposabrazos y su cara a escasos centímetros.- ¿Me has entendido?

- Que sí, que sí. ¿Ya estoy autorizado de nuevo a mirarte?

Después de unos incómodos segundos de algo parecido al juego de mirarse sin pestañear, Suzuno dejó los reposabrazos y se volvió hacia la pantalla.

- A este tostón ya le debe quedar poco, no queda casi nadie vivo. Vamos, te invitó a cenar.

- Me parece bien... espera, me lo quieres cobrar como favor, ¿verdad?

Suzuno sonrió.

- Vas aprendiendo.

- Tengo un buen maestro.

* * *

Nagumo estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana de la biblioteca. Atardecía y la luz naranja que se colaba por las ventanas le daba a la gran extensión de los campos del instituto un tono muy bonito. Le gustaba mucho el sol, y los atardeceres y los amaneceres, aunque no fuesen cosas que fuese a contar por ahí alegremente. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Alguien vino a perturbar su momento de paz. Los libros de Hiroto Kiyama ocuparon una plaza en la mesa al lado de los suyos.

- Anda, qué raro verte en la biblioteca, y más a estas horas.- Se sentó en la silla de al lado. Nagumo frunció el ceño, pero era algo que hacía ya por costumbre al ver a Hiroto.

- Estoy haciendo el estúpido trabajo de historia con Atsuishi, pero se ha ido al baño, hace demasiado rato de hecho. No sé si ir a comprobar si sigue con vida.

Hiroto se inclinó sobre los folios que tenía encima de la mesa.

- No parece que hayáis avanzado mucho.

- ¿Te importa no meterte en mis cosas? Gracias.

Apartó los folios y siguió mirando por la ventana.

- Se te ve muy pensativo.

- Sí, es que cuando estoy esperando a alguien me da por entretenerme cuestionándome el sentido de la vida y cosas así.

- Pues nada, te dejo con tus profundas reflexiones.

Hiroto se levantó para irse pero una pregunta de Nagumo lo retuvo.

- Hoy es miércoles, ¿verdad?

- Sí. ¿por qué?

- Por nada.

- Bueno, pues si no es nada me voy.

Hiroto hizo además de caminar de nuevo pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Nagumo volvió a hablar.

- Habrá parejas de idiotas hoy en el cine.

- ¿Lo dices por Midorikawa y Suzuno?

Nagumo lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Porque me lo dijo Midorikawa ayer. Entrenamos juntos.

Fue a sentarse a una de las mesas centrales, pero Nagumo fue detrás de él. Un chico con gafas que trataba de estudiar los miró con desaprobación cuando corrieron las sillas haciendo más ruido del que debían.

- ¿Entrenas con el capitán de un equipo rival?- Nagumo ignoró olímpicamente las peticiones del chico de que hablasen más bajo.

- Bueno, ayer no era aún oficialmente capitán de nada. Además, ¿importa eso? Somos todos compañeros.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Pues lo mismo que sabes tú, que iban a ir al cine. Nada más.

Nagumo se cruzó de brazos en la silla y puso una mueca de fastidio. Mientras, el chico de enfrente recogía sus libros para irse a otra parte.

- ¿No lo ves todo un poco raro?

- Define todo.

- Suzuno, Midorikawa. No entiendo qué rollo hay entre ellos.

- Son amigos.

- Sí, pues tus amigos consideran sus salidas como citas. Al menos eso me dijo Suzuno, ahora tengo que sumarle cuatro puntos más.

Hiroto había sacado sus apuntes y sus folios y estaba intentando escribir. Sacó sus gafas de leer de un elegante estuche color rojo y se las puso.

- ¿Y no puede ser que te haya mentido?

- El cabrito está demasiado seguro de ganar, y lo conozco bien. No me mentiría en esto. Además es que está muy raro.

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente en vez de darme la brasa a mí?- Hiroto subrayaba apuntes sin mirarle.

- Cómo si me fuese a contestar. Ya sabes como es.

"Y además no pienso darle el gustazo de que crea que me preocupo por él" fue lo que no dijo en voz alta. Aunque estaba preocupado. Y confundido. Sobretodo lo segundo. Hiroto le miraba de reojo desde el otro lado de sus gafas.

- Pues como comprenderás yo no puedo ayudarte.

Atsuishi apareció en la biblioteca buscando a Nagumo entre las mesas. Éste se levantó para volver a su sitio y terminar con más pena que gloria su trabajo, pero cayó en la cuenta de algo y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

- En las fichas del club vienen los teléfonos de los jugadores, ¿verdad?

* * *

Midorikawa volvió a su casa cansado pero contento. Se lo había pasado bien, y para redondear su noche le esperaba un baño calentito. Estuvo un rato perfeccionando su técnica de disparar agua juntando las manos hasta que se le arrugaron los dedos y se fue a la cama en seguida. Pensaba acostarse tarde terminando el trabajo, pero Suzuno le había librado de eso, así que se acurrucó esperando dormir como un bendito. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó el timbrazo de su móvil. Lo cogió y en la pantalla apareció un número que no conocía.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Midorikawa? Soy Nagumo.

Se le cruzaron muchas hipótesis por la cabeza, ninguna buena.

- Hola. ¿Querías algo?

- Quería hablar contigo. ¿No te importaría quedar mañana, después del entrenamiento?

Midorikawa hubiera necesitado de dos horas y una lista de pros y contras para contestar a esa pregunta, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sabía en ese momento. Pero desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo de pensar, ni tampoco ninguna excusa.

- Claro, por qué no. ¿Quedamos en la puerta del instituto?

- Mejor no. En la cafetería de al lado de la estación. Y no le digas nada a Suzuno.

Si se hubiese enterado de esas condiciones posiblemente no hubiese aceptado, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, así que se limitó a decir que sí y colgar. Se echó la sábana y la manta por encima de nuevo y enseguida apareció su madre en la puerta.

- Hijo, ¿quién te llama a estas horas?

- El novio de mi novio, mamá.

* * *

Bueno, hoy no es el día de actualizar, pero como es fiesta y me aburría ha salido un poco antes. Además este es mi capítulo favorito hasta la fecha, y la conversación de Suzuno y Midorikawa en el cine, mi escena favorita. Espero que me perdonéis por haberme saltado el entrenamiento, iba a escribirlo, pero realmente con la descripción que hace Midorikawa es más que suficiente. Ya habrá tiempo de que hablen los dos de cosas más interesantes.

Estoy pensando hacer algo especial ahora que se acerca la Navidad, una especie de regalo, pero tengo que planearlo bien, así que no prometo nada. De momento quiero daros las gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios, me alegrais el día cada vez que veo uno en la bandeja de entrada no sabéis cuanto. Y nos vemos la semana que viene.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los helados favoritos de Midorikawa eran los de menta con chocolate. Le encantaba el contraste entre el frescor y el dulzor. Más aún si el chocolate estaba caliente y era en sirope. Era lo mismo que se había pedido cuando había estado sentado en esa misma mesa hacía ya unas semanas, aunque esta vez la compañía era totalmente diferente.

A Nagumo no debía de gustarle mucho el helado, o le parecía que la época del año era totalmente inadecuada, porque estaba mareando un par de tortitas en su plato. De vez en cuando miraba a Midorikawa. Éste no lo conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no era precisamente una persona tranquila, así que supuso que estaba intentando darle forma en su mente a lo que quería decir. Midorikawa hubiese apostado su mano izquierda a que sabía por donde iban los tiros, pero prefería esperar a que fuese el otro el que se lanzase, así que se dedicó a disfrutar de su helado mientras tanto.

- Supongo que te extrañará que te haya llamado para quedar.- dijo de pronto.

- No realmente, hace ya tiempo que no me extraña nada.- contestó con sinceridad- A lo mejor quieres hablar del partido del sábado.

- Ni falta que hace, os vamos a machacar.

- Gracias por los ánimos.

- Lo mío es la sinceridad. Y hablando de ser sinceros, eres muy amigo de Suzuno, ¿no?

Al menos no se andaba por las ramas.

- Menos de lo que la gente piensa y menos que tú.

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y entonces que os traéis entre manos con tantas citas y tanto quedar y tantas notitas en clase?

- Nada. Nos estamos conociendo.

"Nos estamos conociendo" era una frase que había escuchado en infinidad de series, y parecía el comodín perfecto cuando no tenías muy claro el tipo de relación que llevabas con una persona. O cuando no querías decirlo. Esto era un poco de ambas.

- Has dicho que menos que yo, ¿cómo de amigos te figuras que somos?- esa era la pregunta del millón.- Porque la gente siempre se hace suposiciones que no son sobre nuestro grado de amistad.

- Bueno, cuando estuvisteis en mi casa contasteis historias de cuando erais pequeños y parecíais bastante cercanos. Y Suzuno habla bastante de ti y...

El leve cambio de expresión en la cara de Nagumo cuando dijo eso le hizo entender que había metido la pata. Porque la verdad es que Suzuno no le había hablado directamente de él, si no que más bien había estado implícito en todas sus conversaciones. Y de hecho tenía terminantemente prohibido pronunciar su nombre delante de él.

Pero todo eso no se lo podía contar.

- ¿Habla de mí? ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?

Midorikawa respondió mirando al techo. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y estaba seguro de que se le notaba a la legua, así que confió en que Nagumo no fuese muy bueno leyendo en la gente.

- Nada en especial. Cosas del club, de los partidos... de ese estilo

Nagumo se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Sabes? Suzuno es difícil de entender a veces. Haría falta un diccionario Suzuno-Japonés/Japonés-Suzuno.

- Lo has descrito perfectamente.

- Tampoco es precisamente un alma de la caridad. Es un poquito retorcido.

- Yo diría que algo más que un poquito.

Nagumo se echó hacia adelante.

- Pero sigue siendo mi amigo.

Midorikawa no supo si tomárselo como una amenaza. Le daba la sensación de que estos dos tenían la típica relación de los amigos que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que son como familia: entre ellos pueden ponerse a parir a lo bestia, pero como un tercero llegue insultando, le cortan el cuello.

Vio claro en ese momento que sólo estaban a un empujoncito. Y él podía dárselo.

- Últimamente a veces me busca y otras es como si me evitase.

Podía acabar con todo en ese momento.

- Está más raro que de costumbre.

Podía darles un par de collejas a cada uno por ser tan idiotas.

El problema que tenían entre ellos podría solucionarse en cinco minutos si hablasen. Y hablarían si él cogiese y le dijese a Nagumo ahora mismo "está muy raro porque le gustas, y como sois amigos desde siempre no sabe si quiere que le correspondas o no, si quiere que se le pase o seguir adelante con todo". La opción era tentadora, pero cómo la apuesta saliese mal y Nagumo no le correspondiese, o sí lo hiciese pero no fuese eso lo que Suzuno quería, ya podía irse mudando de ciudad y de país.

Así que decidió dejar al par de idiotas en la ignorancia. Aunque le daban un poquito de pena con su truncado romance adolescente, tan de serie de la Disney.

Pero apreciaba demasiado su vida.

- Pues no sé a qué puede deberse. Después de todo no llevo tanto en este instituto. Sería mejor que lo trates con él directamente.

Nagumo sonrió de medio lado.

- Realmente no lo conoces mucho si crees que me iba a contestar abiertamente a una pregunta de ese tipo. Antes me partiría la cara.

- Ya te dije que lo conozco menos que tú.

Nagumo se metió media tortita entera en la boca.

- Midorikawa, creo que tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos.

- Yo también lo creo.

* * *

Atsuishi realizaba un trabajo impresionante en el Prominence por el que no sólo no le pagaban, sino que encima nadie le agradecía nada. Y lo peor de todo es que si él mismo tuviese que definir su labor la palabra sería "niñera".

Él era la niñera del Prominence y en especial, la de Nagumo.

Nagumo tenía una especial habilidad a pesar de ser tan cazurro y tan bocazas para conseguir que la gente le siguiese a donde fuera. Por suerte para el equipo, el país, el mundo y el universo, no era en absoluto consciente de su propio poder. De hecho, se pasaba el día quejándose de que nadie le hacia caso cuando en realidad lo único que pasaba era que había dado las ordenes mal y sus pobres jugadores se habían pasado el día intentando hacer lo que pensaban que su capitán esperaba de ellos. En el fondo eran un poco como niños pequeños "¡Papá mírame!, ¡No, mírame a mí!".

Hitomiko era la que había decidido los equipos, y Atsuishi no sabía si lo había hecho muy bien o con muy mala leche.

Ese día en concreto le recibieron al entrar al vestuario unos calzoncillos volando que esquivó por cuestión de segundos.

- ¡No tiene gracia, chicos!- les grito Ooiwa, el portero del Prominence, a Hagakure y Netsuha mientras salía con una toalla enrollada a su cintura.- lo siento, Atsuishi, es que estos cabrones me han robado la ropa mientras me cambiaba y han jugado a pasársela.

- Muy productivo.- Atsuishi se dedicó a esquivar la ropa y los restos de comida que andaban tirados por el vestuario. - Tenéis esto hecho un asco.

- Perdónanos, profe.

- Vosotros haceos mucho los graciosos, que os recuerdo que soy el segundo capitán. Vais a estar dando vueltas al campo al final del partido hasta que se haga de noche. Hablando de lo cual ¿Dónde está el primero?

- ¿Me buscabas, _cariño_?- Nagumo salió de la zona de las duchas y los servicios ya con la equipación puesta.

- Por supuesto, _tesoro. _¿Dónde estabas mientras los demás destruían el vestuario y jugaban al "tú la llevas" con las pertenencias de los pocos jugadores implicados que tenemos en el equipo?

- Gracias, tío.- dijo Ooiwa.

- Soy el capitán, no su madre.

- Es verdad, él no es nuestra madre. Es papá.- opinó Hagakure.

- Mamá eres tú.

Netsuha tuvo que esquivar la bota con los clavos por delante de Atsuishi que fue a estrellarse contra la puerta, que se estaba entreabriendo y detrás de la cual se escuchó la suave voz de Hana.

- ¿Estáis ya?

- ¡NO!- gritaron todos a la vez cerrando la puerta de golpe de nuevo.

- Jolines, luego somos las mujeres las que tardamos en cambiarnos.

- Pues si no os dais prisa no vamos a tener tiempo para la charla táctica.

"La charla táctica". Atsuishi no recordaba que el Prominence hubiese tenido nunca ninguna charla digna de ese nombre. Normalmente Nagumo se limitaba a decirles que jugasen como les diese la gana, o que le pasasen el balón a él y ya haría el resto.

Lo más triste es que les iba bien así.

- Y digo yo que de todas formas qué más da. Si nos toca contra los pringados esos del Géminis lo que sea.- opinó Netsuha mientras se ponía la camiseta.

- Hay algunos jugadores buenos.- se oyó la voz de An desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Miura, Nozomi, Midorikawa...- enumeró Nitou.

- El eterno segundón, la friki y el novato.- los apodó Hagakure.

- Vosotros no os los toméis en serio y veréis como nos den una paliza.- opinó Satou.- Vamos a ser el hazmerreír del colegio y encima el Diamond Dust nos distanciará en el campeonato.

Ah, el Diamond Dust. El archienemigo del Prominence. Oficialmente el enemigo de todos era el Génesis, pero a la hora de la verdad nada excitaba más al Prominence que un partido con los chicos de azul. Eso también era culpa de Nagumo: en algún momento del año anterior se le ocurrió decir que Suzuno era su rival, así que sus pequeños esbirros (sobretodo Netsuha) se lo tomaron al pie de la letra. A Atsuishi no le caían en absoluto mal los jugadores del Diamond Dust, y de hecho se llevaba muy bien con algunos de ellos hasta el incidente de la ropa interior y el de la harina en las taquillas. Aunque él no había tenido nada que ver (mejor dicho, nadie le había avisado para que no fuese a detenerlos y a aguarles la diversión), ahora le volvían la cara. Tampoco podía culparles, lo entendía perfectamente.

El Epsilon había tenido la poca vergüenza de perder contra el Diamond Dust la semana anterior, así que ahora estaban por delante suya. Eso había que enmendarlo. Y el Gemini Storm sólo era un escoyo en el camino.

Pobrecitos.

- ¿Y tú que opinas, capi?- preguntó Netsuha mientras salían del vestuario.

- Opino que deberíais jugar y cerrar la boca antes de que os la cierren ellos.- le empujó de camino al campo.

* * *

Al final Netsuha y Hagakure tuvieron motivos para reírse. Lo que pasó fue principalmente que el Prominence arrasó al Gemini Storm. Ninguno de ellos esperaba ganar realmente porque era un equipo recién formado, mientras que la mayoría del Prominence llevaban juntos más de un año. Podían dar gracias de que sólo habían acabado tres a cero. Midorikawa tenía toda la impresión de que podían haber sido cuatro en realidad porque Nagumo mandó fuera un gol cantado. Incluso sospechó que lo había hecho a posta. Quizás tendría que haber seguido los consejos de Suzuno y ponerse a llorar en mitad del campo.

Realmente no había sacado tan mala impresión de su equipo a pesar del resultado, habían estado a puntito de marcar en varias ocasiones y sólo les faltaba un poco de coordinación. pero intentar motivar a sus jugadores era bastante diferente. Y corría prisa porque se animasen, ya que en dos semanas tendrían que jugar contra el Epsilon.

- Si es que... nunca deberíamos de haber dejado de ser suplentes.- se lamentaba Nanakaze.

- Nos han dado una paliza. Y la semana que viene volverá a ser así.

- ¿Y si nos retiramos? Quizás sea lo mejor.

- Pero ¿de qué estáis hablando?- intervino Midorikawa.- Ya sabéis lo que dicen _Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás_. Sólo ha sido el primer partido. Nuestro equipo acaba de nacer. Es normal que nos cueste acoplarnos.

- Y mientras hacemos el ridículo, Capitán.- dijo Io.- Yo no estoy dispuesto a esto.

- Venga chicos, Midorikawa tiene razón. -apoyó Nozomi.-No ha estado tan mal, sólo han sido tres...

- Por pena. Nagumo ha fallado a posta. No merece la pena.- dijo Sora tumbándose en el banco.

- Que no tíos, que no. No nos va a dar tiempo de ponernos a su altura. Hagámonos a la idea de que si queremos seguir en esta liga va a ser a costa de que nos pisoteen.- sentenció Miura.

Nozomi y Midorikawa se miraron. Parecían ser los dos únicos que tenían fe en su equipo. Y eso no les iba a servir de mucho.

Quziás tendría que buscar consejo de alguien que supiese más que él, o al menos, de alguien que llevase algo más de una semana de capitán y al menos un curso completo en ese instituto. Cuando salió de las duchas se asomó al vestuario y buscó con la mirada a Suzuno entre la poca gente que quedaba en las gradas, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Al que si vio fue a Hiroto, que estaba sentado no demasiado lejos de su posición.

- ¡Hiroto! ¡Eh, Hiroto!- el aludido se volvió y vio a Midorikawa con el pelo aún mojado asomando por la puerta de los vestuarios.

- Te vas a resfriar.- fue lo primero que le salió, en tono de madre.

- Es que tenía prisa por alcanzar a alguien... en fin. ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? ¿podrías esperarme un segundo para que hablemos?

- Bueno, no tenía nada importante que hacer.- contestó.

- Vale, pues dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

* * *

Caminaron juntos por la ciudad de camino a casa, pero dando rodeos. Midorikawa con el pelo suelto estaba extraño. Lo tenía más largo de lo que parecía con la coleta, le caía a mitad de la espalda en ondas verdes. Y parecía suave. Hiroto pensó que decirle que lo tenía como el de una chica, que lo solían tener mucho más cuidado que los chicos, pero igual no se lo tomaba como un cumplido, así que se mordió la lengua.

Y le estaba mirando de reojo porque había notado que lo observaba. Mejor desviar la vista.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- decidió moverse al tema más seguro.

- Verás, es que hoy ha habido unos pequeños problemas de motivación con mi equipo. Bueno, un problemón. Han hablado hasta de retirarse.

- ¿Ya, tan pronto?

- Es que nos han cascado tres goles y mi equipo tiene la impresión de que podrían haber sido más.

- Todos tenemos la impresión de que podrían haber sido más.- se sinceró Hiroto.

- Vale, pues le daré las gracias a Nagumo el lunes. El caso es que tú eres capitán de tu equipo, y ya lo eras el año pasado, ¿no?

- Y lo fui durante la escuela primaria.- confirmó Hiroto.

- Caramba, pues si que tienes experiencia. Yo nunca había sido capitán antes...

- Y de un equipo recién nacido. Yo mi equipo los recibí ya formado. Y siempre he tenido ayuda. Es normal que no sepas cómo actuar con ellos.

- Pero debería. Me nombraron capitán.

- Porque confían en ti. Hoy van a verlo todo negro, pero mañana será diferente. Quizás lo único que tengas que hacer sea no rendirte tú. Si ven que tú no flaqueas, acabarán por seguirte.- Hiroto meditó por un momento.- Quizás más que en mí deberías fijarte en Suzuno y en Nagumo. Yo vine impuesto porque los entrenadores consideraban que era el mejor jugador. A ellos los eligieron sus equipos. Y son buenísimos jugadores, pero no es por eso por lo que los seguirían al fin del mundo.

Midorikawa lo entendía. Había visto jugar tanto al Prominence como al Diamond Dust y había conocido a sus jugadores, y sabía que confiaban en sus capitanes. Y a decir verdad, si él estuviese en un barco hundiéndose en alta mar, a pesar de saber que son dos idiotas se sentiría bastante reconfortado si uno de los dos estuviese al mando.

- Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero no sé si yo podría conseguir eso.

- Creo que es más algo con lo que se nace. Pero aún es pronto para saber si tu lo tienes. No deberías angustiarte porque hayáis empezado mal. Lo de hoy era una prueba. La verdadera historia del Gemini Storm comienza mañana.

A Midorikawa le gustó como sonaba esa frase. Le sonrió a Hiroto y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad, me has ayudado muchi...

- ¡RYUUUJIIIII!- Su madre saludaba desde el fondo de la calle con la bolsa de la compra. Se habían acercado demasiado a su casa.

- Ay dios... mi madre.

- ¿Esa es tu madre? La verdad es que se parece mucho a ti.

- Rápido, huye antes de que nos alcance.

Midorikawa le había prohibido ir al partido, porque en el fondo siempre se había temido lo peor, y no quería que su madre lo presenciase. No la dejaría acercarse al campo hasta que no estuviese seguro de poder ganar, o al menos, de hacer un buen papel.

- ¿Cómo ha acabado todo?- preguntó con ojos ansiosos abalanzándose sobre los dos chicos. La mirada de Midorikawa fue suficiente respuesta.- Vaya... bueno, sólo era el primer partido.

- Eso le estaba diciendo yo. Soy Kiyama Hiroto.- se presentó.

- Encantada, yo soy la madre de Ryuuji. ¿Eres un compañero de equipo?

- No, sólo compañero de club.

- ¿Y aún así lo animas? Qué suerte que os llevéis tan bien.- cogió a Midorikawa por los hombros.- Bueno, no estés triste. Hoy voy a prepararte tu plato favorito de cena.- Y Midorikawa observó con horror cómo se volvía hacia Hiroto.

La madre de Midorikawa era una buena madre, y como todas sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo. El problema era que su hijo y ella diferían bastante en lo que consideraban lo mejor.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- le preguntó a Hiroto con ojos muy brillantes.

Pensó que estaba salvado. Esa era una pregunta muy directa. Seguramente Hiroto se excusaría diciendo que tenía otros compromisos y...

- Claro, será un placer.

… O igual no.

* * *

Sabanitas de franela recién lavadas y planchadas esperaban a Nagumo en su casita cuando llegó reventado del partido. Era hijo único y sus padres lo tenían mimado hasta el extremo. Iban a verle a todos los partidos como fans enfervorecidos y luego repetían siempre el mismo ritual: hamburguesas, barra libre de postres y su cama con sábanas limpias y una bolsa de agua para que estuviese calentita al llegar a casa. Su vida era perfecta...

...salvo por la presencia en ella de la persona cuya foto estaba saliendo ahora mismo en la pantalla de su móvil como "llamada entrante".

- Si me llamas para echarme la bronca por haberle ganado a tu novio, se siente mucho. La vida es así de dura.

- No vayas de lobo feroz, no te pega nada.- la voz de Suzuno tenía un cierto deje de diversión.- todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado en el campo y como les has personado la vida.

Nagumo se froto el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Tenía mucho sueño y pocas ganas de aguantarle.

- ¿Para qué me llamas entonces?

- Para felicitarte, ¿no puedo?

- No sueles.

- ¿Tenías la cama con la botella de agua caliente preparada?

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Antes, cuando aún estaban en primaria y jugaban para el mismo equipo, Suzuno se quedó a dormir un par de veces en su casa después de algún partido. Él también tuvo bolsa de agua caliente.

Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos.

- Claro que me acuerdo.

Los dos lo echaban de menos en realidad.

- ¿Me contestarías con sinceridad si te pregunto una cosa?

- Depende de qué cosa. Si tiene que ver con Midorikawa...

Nagumo gruñó.

- Deja ya de hablar de Midorikawa. Lo que quería saber ya se lo he preguntado a él.

- ¿Cuándo?

"Oooops"

- El otro día... el jueves. Fuimos a tomar algo.

- No me ha dicho nada.

Nagumo quería callarse, de verdad. Ya le había salvado el culo a Midorikawa una vez ese día y no le debía nada.

- Porque yo se lo pedí.- Pero no le salía ser mala persona a posta.

- Aún así.

Sonaba como una sentencia.

"Lo siento, Midorikawa, yo lo he intentado".

* * *

Fin por hoy. El pçroximo capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual, no mucho más, pero algo. Mil gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, sé que me repito, pero de verdad que me hacéis muy feliz.

Y yendo al turrón que estamos en la época, tengo una pequeña idea sobre qué hacer de regalo navideño, sólo que sería más bien en año nuevo, porque es un one-shot sobre algo que mencionará un personaje en un par de capítulos y no quiero que salga antes, así que no daría tiempo. Pero de todas formas ¿tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia de algo que os gustaría ver? No tiene por qué ser con los personajes principales, puede ser con los secundarios, de hecho me encantaría escribir con los secundarios. No puedo prometer nada, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta la semana que viene.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ni uno solo?

- El año pasado sí, pero este no.

- ¿Pero de verdad de verdad de verdad?

- De verdad. Está registrado si no me crees.

Midorikawa había dejado caer el arroz con pollo de su madre al plato de nuevo porque no podía creerse que el Génesis no llevase ni una sola derrota ese año.

- Yo pensaba que lo sabías.

- No... es decir, había oído a los demás hablar fatal de tu equipo, sabía que iba primero, pero no que a lo más que habían llegado es a empatar.

- ¿No crees que deberías haber mirado los registros de los partidos cuando llegaste a capitán?- le regañó.

- Anda, igual sí... suena a algo que un capitán debería haber hecho, ¿no?

Hiroto rió suavemente antes de volver a llevarse algo de arroz a la boca.

- Por cierto, el arroz de tu madre está muy bueno.

- ¡Graciaaaas!- cantó una voz desde lejos

- Está espiando todo lo que decimos desde la cocina, no te preocupes.

- ¡No espío! Sólo superviso.

Hiroto se echó a reír.

- Tu madre es muy divertida.

- No si eres su hijo.- la cantidad de arroz que le cabía a Midorikawa en los palillos de cada vez era impresionante. Y en la boca.

- Y tu casa es como una casa de verdad.

Le desconcertó ese último comentario.

- ¿Es que la tuya no parece una casa de verdad?

- Sí, pero es demasiado grande. A veces te sientes un poco solo.

- Ahm. Nosotros vivimos en 30 metros cuadrados, perdona si no puedo solidarizarme con tu problema.

Hiroto rascó con los palillos en su plato. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

- Perdona. No quería dar la impresión de que presumía de algo.

- Tranquilo, sólo era un comentario, no me ha dado esa impresión.- Midorikawa siguió zampando. Su madre había dejado la fuente encima de la mesa y se iba rellenando el plato según iba terminando.- ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? El otro día sólo mencionaste a tu padre y a tu hermana.

- Ah, pues no lo sé, no las conocí. A ninguna de las dos, ni la adoptiva ni la real.

- Ah... lo siento.- Midorikawa quiso darse de tortas mentalmente, ¿por qué no iba a haberlas mencionado si no? Estaba muy claro lo que pasaba. Esto le pasaba por no pensar.

- No te preocupes, no es que me afecte mucho. No recuerdo a mis padres biológicos, y mi padre adoptivo ya estaba viudo cuando me adoptó. Al parecer estaba enferma y le afectó mucho... bueno, hubo un incidente que no le hizo ningún bien a su salud.

Quizás era su imaginación, pero Midorikawa tuvo toda la impresión de que una sombra negra había pasado por delante de Hiroto en ese momento. De hecho, éste estaba mucho más serio que hasta hacía un momento. Intentó establecer un contacto telepático con su madre para que trajese los postres y rompiese la tensión que se había establecido.

- Pero en fin, eso son cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo.- Hiroto volvía a sonreír, pero notó que ya no era la misma sonrisa de antes.- Y yo sólo sé lo que he podido escuchar a lo largo de estos años.

Después de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio porque Midorikawa no conseguía rescatar de su cerebro ningún tema de conversación que fuese mínimamente interesante.

- Bueno, puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras, si te gusta tanto que haya tan poco espacio entre las paredes.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Entonces es cuando su madre decidió salir con un par de natillas de supermercado "Tarde, mamá, tarde".

- Eso, tú ven cuando quieras. De hecho, si te quieres quedar a dormir...

- Muy amable, pero no es necesario.- Hiroto le hablaba a su madre con una formalidad poco propia de un niño de su edad.- De hecho, debería irme pronto o perderé el tren.

- No te preocupes, espera a que venga mi marido y te lleva en coche. ¿Dónde vives?

- En la mansión Kira. En las afueras de la ciudad.

Su madre dejo caer todas las cucharillas de postre en el suelo. Midorikawa no la había preparado mentalmente para eso.

- ¿Cómo en la mansión Kira?

- Mamá... Hiroto se apellida Kiyama, pero es hijo adoptivo del señor Kira.

- ¿Kira como Seijirou Kira?

- Sí

- ¿Kira como el de la compañía Kira, como el Kira de tu colegio?

- Sí, como todos esos Kiras.- Midorikawa estaba exasperado.

Su madre de pronto miró a Hiroto desconcertada. Como si de repente el príncipe de la ciudad hubiese llegado a casa de incógnito a ponerles a prueba y no estuviese muy segura de si la había pasado o no. Su mirada fue a posarse sobre las natillas del supermercado y Hiroto la siguió. Adivinó sus pensamientos.

- Estás natillas me encantan, son las que comemos en mi casa.

Midorikawa le agradeció el intento de tranquilizar a su madre, que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

No tardaron mucho el oír el ruido de las llaves que precedía siempre a la llegada de su padre.

- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo el hombre alegremente.- Aquí huele de rechupete, ¿qué hay de cena? ¡Oh, no sabía que hubiese invitados!- exclamó al ver a Hiroto.

- De cena nada, tienes que llevar a Hiroto Kira a su casa.

El padre de Midorikawa abrió mucho los ojos detrás de sus gafas.

- ¿Kira como los Kira?

- Kira como los Kira. Andando.

* * *

El coche de los Midorikawa iba con una prudencia demasiado extrema por las calles de la ciudad. Hiroto estaba seguro de que podrían multar al padre de Midorikawa por poca velocidad, y es que el hombre estaba conduciendo como si llevase una carga valiosa, sudando y todo. En cambio Midorikawa estaba tranquilamente repantigado en el asiento mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Parecía bastante más animado que a la salida del partido, pero mucho más cansado. De hecho cabeceó un par de veces hasta que se dio con el cristal. Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a la casa de Hiroto, Midorikawa se bajó para acompañarle y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hiroto sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque es lo mismo que solía pensar todo el mundo cuando la veía por fuera. Su casa tenía más pinta de nave espacial que de mansión común y corriente. Hasta la iluminaban de noche un par de láseres. Su padre era un hombre de gustos un poco extraños. Lo más gracioso de todo es que por dentro era mar de tradicional, y justo en el centro tenían un jardincito japonés.

Algo que Midorikawa vería si aceptaba su oferta.

- Estaba pensando que ya que yo me he quedado a cenar en tu casa, tu puedes venir un día a cenar a la mía.

- ¿Eh?- a Midorikawa en ese momento le resultaba inconcebible la idea de él mismo dentro de ese sitio. - Bueno, por qué no.

Lo veía como algo muy lejano. Esa casa no pertenecía a su mundo.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos en el cole. Disfruta de tu fin de semana.

- Tú igual.

La verja se abrió dejando paso al señorito de la casa en cuanto puso un dedo en el portero automático. El padre de Midorikawa miraba por la ventanilla también desconcertado.

- Hijo, ¿qué clase de amigos estás haciendo en tu nuevo colegio?

* * *

Hitomiko había recibido un mensaje de su hermano adoptivo diciendo que se quedaba a cenar en casa de un amigo. No solía ser muy normal que el chico se quedase en casa de nadie, de modo que estaba un poco intrigada, así que cuando el portero les informó de la llegada del señorito se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Hiroto le estaba dando en ese momento su abrigo al mayordomo y quitándose los zapatos.

- Donde te dije, en casa de un amigo.

- Ya, pero ¿qué amigo?

Antes de que pudiese contestar llegó su padre adoptivo por el pasillo. Parecía molesto

- ¡Vaya horas de venir! Yo que había salido antes del trabajo para poder estar con mi familia. Tenía asuntos importantes que atender que he dejado colgados y me habéis fallado los dos, una en una reunión y el otro en vete a saber dónde y con quién.

A veces un pequeño comentario desencadena el desastre. Basta con hacerlo en el momento menos oportuno. Y Hitomiko había tenido un día horrible.

- Tú nunca estás los sábados, sólo nos dedicas los lunes y mucho es. No contamos contigo el resto de la semana y esto es lo que pasa. No le eches la culpa a él.- contestó su hermana antes de que Hiroto pudiese disculparse, que es lo que iba a hacer. Ya costaba bastante que su hermano hiciese amistades, precisamente por culpa de quién era su padre, lo que menos falta le hacía es que encima para una vez que se soltaba le desanimasen.

El señor Kira entrecerró aún más sus ojos ya de por si pequeños.

- Bueno, encima que lo hago por vosotros. Aquí nunca se le agradece a nadie nada. En fin, hay té en el salón principal, si es que os apetece.- se marchó enfadado arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Hiroto miro de reojo a Hitomiko.

- Tampoco tenías que ser tan dura con él.

- Alguien tenía que decírselo, y desde luego tú no ibas a ser.

Empezaron a caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión en silencio, siguiendo el camino hacia el salón pese a todo. Hitomiko parecía enfadada. Y a él le había dolido un poco que ella le dejase entrever que no era capaz de enfrentarse nunca a su padre. Aunque fuese verdad.

- Bueno, ¿qué?- preguntó ella aún molesta, parándose ante las puertas de madera del salón.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- Te hice una pregunta antes. Con qué amigo estabas.

- Con Midorikawa.

- Ah. ¿Y hablaste con él o te tuvo que sacar las palabras con calzador como yo?

Hitomiko tenía un día de decir verdades. A todos y a la cara.

- Hablé con él. Igual que hablo con papá y contigo.

- No, Hiroto, tú no hablas, tú te limitas a contestar a las preguntas que te hacemos. Llevo siendo tu hermana todos estos años y no te he visto quejarte ni una sola vez. Si creía que algo te molestaba tenía que preguntarte yo directamente.

- No quería molestar.

- ¿No querías? ¿O no confías en nosotros?

- No es eso. Es sólo qué...

- Crees que estás aquí para rellenar un hueco.

Hiroto no contestó a eso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir aguantándole la mirada a su hermana. No le estaba viendo la cara cuando le llegó la voz de ella algo rota.

- ¿Crees que no me duele a mí como hermana tuya que no te sientas parte de esta familia? Porque es lo que haces cuando piensas esto, ponerte al margen de nosotros. Como un invitado.- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- Y yo quiero que seas tú mismo.

Hiroto se apartó con brusquedad.

- Tú quieres eso pero, ¿y él? Si hasta llevo su nombre.

Esta vez fue Hitomiko la que no contestó.

- Mira, no me apetece té. Me voy a dormir.

Dejó a su hermana plantada y se encaminó a paso rápido hasta su habitación. Esa noche no estaba para nadie y no quería pensar en nada.

* * *

Estaba enfadado y mucho. Suzuno no le había dicho ni una palabra a Midorikawa cuando había llegado esa mañana al instituto. En vez de eso se había dedicado a fulminarle con la mirada cada vez que tenía ocasión de cruzarla con la suya. Midorikawa podía sentir sus ojos puestos en él hasta cuando estaban mirando la pizarra de delante. Era como si se le helase la espalda.

No había que ser un lince para adivinar el motivo de su enfado ya que sólo había una cosa que podía haberle enfurecido tanto. Parece ser que los "no se lo cuentes a Suzuno" de Nagumo equivalían a "no se lo cuentes tú a Suzuno que yo voy a hacer lo que me de la gana". Era bueno saberlo de cara al futuro.

Midorikawa intentó hacer las paces vía notitas. Estaban en clase de historia y tenía la tranquilidad de que si la profesora les pillaba no les iba a hacer leer las notas en voz alta. Probablemente para evitarse disgustos ella. Era una mujer lista.

_¿Te pasa algo conmigo?_

Era una pregunta retórica, pero de alguna manera había que empezar.

_No sé, dímelo tú. Ah, no, que últimamente no me cuentas nada_

_Nagumo me dijo que no te dijese nada._

_¿Y? ¿Eres más amigo suyo que mío?_

_No me pareció que hubiera nada relevante que contarte._

Suzuno no le contestó a lo último. A Midorikawa empezaba a molestarle el pollo de novia celosa que le estaba montando, sobre todo porque no lo eran, pensase lo que pensase el resto de la escuela. Lo intentó de nuevo.

_Espérame a la salida de clase y te lo cuento todo_

_No me hace falta, ya me lo ha contado él._

_¿Y entonces por qué te enfadas, si sabes que no hay nada importante?_

Suzuno volvió a no contestar, y Midorikawa tuvo toda la impresión de que era porque no sabía realmente qué era lo que le molestaba. Él tenía una idea bastante aproximada. A pesar de sus comienzos, había llegado a apreciarlo realmente como amigo, y a conocerlo también. Suzuno era un niño caprichoso para el cual todo tenía que ser a su manera y como él lo quería. Su aliado y su... lo que fuese quedando a sus espaldas, aunque sólo fuese a charlar del tiempo, era un acto de insumisión terrible que debía ser penado con la muerte.

Aún a pesar de todo, Suzuno lo esperó a la salida de clase, enfurruñado como un gato. Fueron caminando juntos hasta el parque más cercano al instituto, el mismo donde años atrás había comenzado la apuesta. No se hablaron en todo el camino.

- No va a ser un paseo muy agradable si sigues empeñado en ignorarme.- le dijo por fin Midorikawa.

- Pues vete a tu casa y ya te avisaré cuando se me pase.- le ladró.

- Estás siendo muy injusto y muy infantil.- lo acusó.- Seguro que ni siquiera sabes por qué estás enfadado.

Suzuno estaba de frente a él con los brazos cruzados y cara de estarse aguantando las ganas de degollarle.

- Lo sé perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Porque quedé con alguien a tomarme algo y no te avisé?

- Porque esperaba que me dijeras algo así, sobretodo sabiendo lo que sabes que no es algo que le haya contado nunca antes a nadie.

Claro es que dicho así... cualquier se sentía culpable, pensó Midorikawa.

- Pero si estuvo hablando de ti todo el rato.

Suzuno se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del parque. Midorikawa se sentó en el asiento de uno de los balancines, justo en frente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- Sólo quería saber qué pasaba entre nosotros.- contestó Midorikawa.- Está preocupado por ti porque cree que estás raro. Es que se te nota.

- Se me nota. Ya, claro.

Suzuno no parecía particularmente interesado en añadir nada más ni en dejar de mirar al suelo. Midorikawa esperó con las cara entre las manos que tenía apoyadas en la rodilla. Él nunca se había enamorado, pero ahora estaba viendo que por muchas vueltas y revueltas que intentara darle Suzuno y llamarlo por otros nombres, se había enamorado de su amigo, estaba clarísimo. Y ahora lo entendía y lo comprendía bastante mejor.

Debía ser una faena gorda enamorarte de tu amigo de toda la vida. Si las cosas te salían bien, perfecto, pero si te salían mal estabas perdiendo de golpe a la persona a la que querías y a tu mejor amigo. Había que actuar con mucho cuidado para no cargarse una amistad de años. Sobre todo cuando tenías un carácter tan complicado como el de ellos dos.

Midorikawa quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, y probablemente metería más la pata. Lo único que se le ocurría era quedarse ahí, hacerle compañía a Suzuno.

- Es buena persona.- se le ocurrió decir, aunque no sabía si era echarle más leña al fuego.- Falló un gol a posta en el partido contra mi equipo.

Suzuno dejó de mirar al suelo para alternativamente sonreír de una forma un algo triste, sonrojarse un poco rojo y mirar para otro lado.

- Así es Nagumo.

Midorikawa no fue consciente de haber cambiado de expresión, ni supo bien que cara estaba poniendo, pero no debía de ser la de siempre porque de pronto Suzuno le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Sí.-dijo distraídamente.

Se había quedado pensando que a él también le gustaría que hablaran de él de esa misma manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Midorikawa iba hacia las dependencias del club se encontró con una figura conocida.

- ¡Anda!

- ¡Tú!

- Si sigues vivo.

- No gracias a ti.

Nagumo caminaba como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida con su mochila roja colgada de un hombro.

- Te juro que le dije que fue idea mía, tío.

- Pues no fuiste muy convincente.

- Pero a ti te trata mejor que a mí, no tienes arañazos ni nada.- le examinó la cara de cerca.

Midorikawa se abstuvo de preguntar cómo eran las pelas entre Suzuno y él.

Hoy era uno de los días en los que tocaba entrenamiento conjunto de todo el club, aunque como empezaban a ser muchos y además había partido el sábado, Hitomiko los había dividido en dos grupos. Ella era la entrenadora, pero como también era directora solía estar ocupada, así que cuando no podía asistir les daba a los capitanes una lista con lo que debían hacer para que ellos mismos supervisasen el entrenamiento.

- Vuestro equipo está con Suzuno y conmigo.

- Ya, yo también he recibido el papelito.

- Ah, es verdad, que tú también mandas ahora.- Nagumo se rio como si fuese un chiste.

- No tengo mucho aspecto de capitán, ¿verdad?

Nagumo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Todo es cuestión de práctica, hombre.

Iban tan distraídos hablando que casi chocaron con Yagami al doblar la esquina. Ella estaba parada mirando con desconfianza al campo de fútbol donde ya se encontraba su equipo y el Épsilon.

- Uy, perdon...

- Ni perdona ni nada. ¿Es que no miráis por dónde vais?- respondió muy alterada.

- Pero si eres tú la que estaba en medio.- opinó Nagumo

Yagami los fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada.

- Pues eso. Id con los vuestros, que llegáis tarde. Vaya par de capitanes.

Se largó jurando por lo bajo dejando a Midorikawa y Nagumo desconcertados.

- ¿Qué le hemos hecho nosotros?

- No lo sé... parecía de peor humor que de costumbre.

- En fin, en algo tiene razón. Llegamos tarde.

Se apresuraron en entrar a los vestuarios.

* * *

- Hasta un lisiado podría haber atrapado un balón con ese efecto.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me quieres enseñar cómo se chuta o es que te has pintado las uñas de los pies y no puedes tirar?

- Sí, me las he pintado, he cogido el esmalte de tu taquilla, estaba al lado del pintalabios y los tampones.

- Oye, gilipollas, qué te has creído.

- Has empezado tú para variar.

- ¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el que se metió con mi tiro?

Normalmente, los jugadores del Diamond dust y el Prominence observaban estos "intercambios de opinión" como lo llamaban sus capitanes siempre que les tocaba entrenar o jugar juntos. Movían la cabeza a un lado y a otro como si fuese un partido de tenis siguiendo la acción. Esta vez les acompañaban los del Gemini Storm.

- ¿Y esto cuanto puede durar?- preguntó Io inocentemente. Antes del nacimiento de su equipo era suplente del Épsilon y no estaba acostumbrado a tantas discusiones.

- Uy, pueden pasar horas así.- contestó Ai.- El record está en tres.

Nozomi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Y si hiciésemos nosotros algo de provecho?

- ¿Sin los capitanes?

- Tenemos aquí uno.- Nozomi le puso una mano en el hombro a Midorikawa. Este todavía se preguntaba porque la capitana no era ella.

- Claro. Deberíamos empezar porque podemos perder así toda la tarde.- se resignó. Tenía que empezar a aprender a dar órdenes él en vez de escudarse en los demás- Le entrenadora nos ha dejado bien claro lo que hay que hacer, tampoco necesitamos que nos supervisen como a niños pequeños.

Para cuando Nagumo y Suzuno se dieron cuenta de que su pelea ya no tenía público los tres equipos estaban practicando los regates desde hacía un buen rato.

- Mira lo que has hecho, los has espantado.- le gritó Nagumo.

- Eso tú. Se han ido con el único capitán que parecía cuerdo.

- Lo que nos faltaba es que el novato nos quite a los jugadores.

- Ay que ver, te lo quita todo últimamente.

Lo dijo sin pensar, y no fue la mejor idea de la vida de Suzuno. Y aunque siguió sonriendo por orgullo se dio cuenta de que esa frase, que hubiese sido otra de las típicas bromas entre ellos hace un mes, no sonaba para nada bien en el momento actual.

Y esa vez, en vez de ponerse rojo o soltarle alguna burrada como solía hacer Nagumo normalmente, le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más radiante que la suya,

- No me ha quitado nada que me interese realmente, Suzuno.

* * *

Al paso que iba, Nagumo iba a perder la apuesta. Eso era algo que tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo, pero le amargaba doblemente desde la llegada de Midorikawa, que se había metido en medio de su ecosistema a fastidiarle la vida. Desde entonces había empezado a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de quedar con una chica. No es que le hiciese demasiada gracia (las chicas y él no se llevaban demasiado bien, quitando a An, que estaba seguro de que tenía algún cromosoma Y por ahí escondido), pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Además, una cita normalita, de las de ir al cine y a por un batido no comprometía a nada.

Hana lo miraba mucho en los entrenamientos, hasta que alguien le acertaba con un balón en la cabeza porque andaba distraída. Sería la opción más sencilla, pero tenía dos problemas: primero que aunque sólo tenía un año menos que él, parecía tener 8, y no tenía ganas de que le acusaran de corrupción de menores, y el segundo, precisamente que le miraba mucho. No le hacía gracia jugar con los sentimientos de la pobre chica por ganar una competición.

An no contaba, y Nitou... tendría que pelearse con la mitad de su equipo. A él no le parecía especialmente atractiva, pero a sus compañeros sí. Se había tenido que tragar tediosas conversaciones sobre los atributos de Nitou en los vestuarios. Al final habían hecho entre todos (incluyéndole a él aunque no le interesaba nada) un pacto de caballeros por el que ninguno intentaría salir con ella. Nagumo sospechaba que era más bien un modo de salvaguardar la honra de todos, porque Nitou tenía pinta de estar más que dispuesta a partirle la cara al primero que viniera con semejante proposición. No, tendría que mirar en otros equipos si quería que fuese alguien del club con quien pudiese tener un mínimo de conversación.

Las tres chicas del Diamond Dust eran bastante monas, pero probablemente le escupirían a la cara antes de escuchar lo que tuviese que decir. Había demasiado rencor el Gemini Storm estaban Nozomi y Nanakaze. Nozomi era muy mona pero un poco rara y además tenía fama de traer mala suerte a los chicos que salían con ella. Nanakaze era más rara aún. Nagumo miró hacía el otro campo, donde entrenaban el Epsilon y el Genesis. Kuri tenía novio, Morino era una macarra que iba siempre con una mascarilla puesta y Sumeragi le levantaba dolor de cabeza sólo con verla aparecer desde lejos. Le quedaba el Genesis. Ruru era tan cría como Hana. Y Kii... Kii era perfecta y le gustaba a todos los tíos. Tanto que tenía un novio nuevo cada dos meses. Nagumo ignoraba de quién se trataba esta vez y no tenía demasiadas ganas de pegarse con él.

Quedaba una chica en su lista. Que además era bastante guapa. Sus miradas se cruzaron media milésima de segundo y Nagumo sintió la repentina urgencia de ir a correr al otro extremo del campo, bien lejos de su vista.

Claro que para que su plan funcionase, primero tendría que dejar de sentirse aterrorizado por la chica en cuestión.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando si quiera?

- Sí, sí, perdona. ¿Qué decías de tus amigos?

- Nada. Es igual.

Midorikawa había decidido quedarse a entrenar más rato como era su costumbre. Cuando Hiroto había visto que no se dirigía a los vestuarios como los demás, se ofreció para hacerle compañía. Al final habían pasado más rato sentados en las gradas hablando que entrenando. Al menos Midorikawa hablaba. Había intentado contarle con la técnica de "tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo al que le pasa a eso" como había acabado por meterse entre medias de Suzuno y Nagumo sin querer, pero Hiroto se había pasado la mitad de la conversación con la vista ausente y la mente en otro sitio.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasa? Ya que no has escuchado mi problema, al menos deberías contarme el tuyo.

Hiroto llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto del otro Hiroto toda su vida, pero era la primera vez que él y su hermana lo hablaban en voz alta. Y sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Sentía que hasta ese momento había podido ser capaz de ignorarlo, de vivir con ello, de hacer como si nada, pero ahora que estaba fuera, que los dos lo habían nombrado, ya no podía volver a tragárselo ni pasar de ello por más tiempo. Llevaba varios días esquivando a su familia, hasta el lunes se inventó un examen de matemáticas para no ir a cenar con ellos como era su costumbre.

- La verdad es que me gustaría hablar de ello con alguien pero es... complicado. Es que hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.

Midorikawa se encogió de hombros.

- Pues empieza a contar. Tenemos todavía unas cuantas horas hasta que cierren el campo.

Hiroto suspiró.

- Con unas cuantas horas a lo mejor no tengo ni para empezar. Además, no me apetece mucho hablar del tema aquí.

- Puedes venir a mi casa a cenar. Mi madre estará encantada. Te servirá arroz con pollo y natillas del supermercado y podrás sentirte encajonado entre mis cuatro paredes que tanto te gustaron.

- No gracias.- dijo levantándose y estirándose.- Te iba a ser difícil entender nada sin conocer a mi familia... mira, esa es una buena idea.

- ¿Qué es una buena idea?- Midorikawa lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Que te vengas a cenar a mi casa. O a dormir mejor, así seguro que conoces a mi padre. A veces llega tarde.

- ¿A dormir? ¿Yo? ¿En la nave espacial?

Hiroto se echó a reír al escuchar describir su casa de semejante manera.

- Te vas a decepcionar un poco si esperas encontrarte mucha tecnología. Por dentro es más o menos normalita, sólo que bastante grande.

- No sé...

Cuando habían acompañado a Hiroto a su casa, Midorikawa había sido sólo vagamente consciente de que el otro le había invitado a devolverle alguna vez la visita. Aquella casa le había parecido tan surrealista que la idea de estar en el interior le era inconcebible.

- ¿Tienes algo que oponer a la idea?- Hiroto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- No, es sólo que tu casa me impone.

- Midorikawa, ahora mismo tienes la misma expresión que tu madre cuando sacó las natillas del supermercado. ¿Quieres venir o no?

- Si, claro.- Hiroto le caía bien y además cualquiera en su lugar querría entrar a explorar el OVNI de los Kira.

- Entonces, ¿qué tal el sábado al acabar el partido?

- Genial.

A su madre le iba a encantar.

* * *

Y se acabó por esta semana. Ha sido un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo habitual. En realidad iba a ser más corto, pero gracias a los consejos de mi sabia beta Fresita con Nata lo alargué con parte del capítulo siguiente, y ha sido un aicerto, porque el ocho también ha salido bastante largo y lo hubiese tenido que cortar. Ha quedado mejor estructurado así.

De Hiroto el pobre sabíamos más por boca de otros personajes que por él mismo, pero ya ha salido gran parte de lo que quería contar, y en el siguiente vais a tener Hiroto hasta hartaros. Y me ha gustado escribir el repaso a todas las chicas de los equipos Nagumo style, es tan divertido escribirle.

Y ya solo me queda desearos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas y todos, que seáis muy felices y si sois de Papá Noel, que se porte bien y os deje muchos regalitos. Yo por mi parte os veo la semana que viene, el sábado como siempre, besitos y gracias por estar ahí, sois mi regalo de Navidad.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

- ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar este partido?- le preguntó Suzuno a Midorikawa al verle aparecer con una mochila enorme al hombro a la entrada del campo del Aliea. Habían quedado para ver juntos el partido entre el Prominence y el Genesis. Midorikawa no tenía humor para bromas.

- No tiene gracia. Voy a dormir a casa de Hiroto después y mi madre se ha empeñado en que lleve ropa elegante además de la que llevo puesta. Se debe de creer que va a haber una cena de gala o algo así.

Suzuno alucinó con la noticia mientras se internaban entre medias de los padres de los jugadores que ya empezaban a abarrotar el pequeño terreno de juego.

- ¿Qué vas a dónde?

- A casa de Hiroto. Me ha invitado.

- Sí que os va bien a vosotros, ¿no?- había un deje de diversión en su voz.

- Te recuerdo que para el resto del instituto ya tengo un novio oficial. Tú.

- Ah, es verdad.- tomaron asiento en una de las gradas centrales.- ¿Crees que debería indignarme?

- Te agradecería mucho que no lo hicieses.

El estadio se llenó de los miembros de los otros equipos. Algunos compañeros de equipo de Midorikawa llegaron y se sentaron a su alrededor. También aparecieron algunos chicos del Diamond Dust que saludaron a su capitán y se colocaron justo en las gradas debajo de ellos.

- Si el Prominence pierde, lo volveremos a adelantar- comentó Ai, que parecía muy animada. Su hermano, sentado a su lado se ajustó las gafas. Iban juntos a todas partes pero había pocos hermanos más dispares. Todo lo que él no hablaba lo hablaba ella y además mientras que Touchi Shuuji no sacaba la vista de los libros, su hermana se conformaba con aprobar.- Bueno, eso sí ganamos nosotros al Épsilon. Nos vendría bien a todos.- le dio una palmadita en la pierna a Kikuma, del Gemini Storm, que estaba justo delante de ella.

El Gemini Storm y el Diamond Dust se llevaban bien. Quizás porque aún no habían tenido ocasión de machacarlos. Al Gemini Storm le quedaban por delante el Epsilon el sábado siguiente, y luego el Diamond Dust antes del Génesis. El Génesis no había perdido aún así que no sería una deshonra para ellos caer. En cuanto al Diamond Dust... mirando a Suzuno de reojo no creía que fuese a ser tan compasivo como Nagumo.

Su novio de pega oficial ese día no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en el partido. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y cara de aburrimiento. Más que mirar al campo parecía estar mirando al infinito. Clara se dio cuenta.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada, que me aburre ver ganar al Génesis.

- Si aún no han ganado.

- Pero lo harán. Nagumo es imbécil y su equipo más. Bueno, mejor al revés.

Clara y Midorikawa intercambiaron miradas y se abstuvieron de preguntar nada más.

La verdad es que Suzuno tenía razón. El Prominence aguantaba bastante bien, de hecho era el partido más igualado que Midorikawa había visto desde que llegó al instituto. Pero estaba claro que era cuestión de tiempo que el Genesis marcase, tenían el control del balón la mayoría del tiempo y tiraban más a puerta.

- Dan ganas de partirles las piernas a todos.- dijo Suzuno mientras se echaba hacia atrás unos mechones de pelo.

- Hoy te veo de más mal humor que de costumbre.- contestó Midorikawa.

- Me pasa siempre que veo jugar al Génesis. No sé ni para qué vengo.

- Esperarás un milagro. Como nosotros que esperamos ganar alguna vez.- comentó Miura.

El partido acabó cero a uno a favor del Génesis. Mientras los alumnos abandonaban las gradas, Midorikawa se quedó cerca del vestuario esperando a Hiroto. En ese momento sintió que lo más inteligente hubiese sido quedar directamente en su casa, fuera de miradas interesadas. Al menos Suzuno se empeñó en hacerle compañía.

- Este es el tipo que te estuvo espiando durante tus primeras semanas aquí. ¿No llevas ningún arma como protección?- al menos parecía un poco más animado. El poder tomarle el pelo a alguien siempre le ponía de mejor humor.

- No, papá, sabré apañármelas solo si se pone violento.

- Sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad. Te he cogido cariño y todo. Echaría de menos fastidiarte.

- Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

Por fortuna antes de que pudiera pincharlo mucho más vieron salir a Hiroto del vestuario. Iba hablando con Yagami y por algún motivo a Suzuno le entró la prisa en ese momento.

- Bueno, te dejo que te vayas con tu amante. Procura no dejarte nada en su casa, por ejemplo, tu virginidad.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, haré repaso de si tengo todas las partes de mi cuerpo en su sitio mañana por la mañana.

- Se estaba despidiendo aún de él con la mano cuando Hiroto llegó a su lado.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

- Un poco, pero no he estado solo, no te preocupes.

Echaron a andar en dirección a la parada del tren que les llevaría al lujoso barrio de las afueras en el que estaba ubicada la mansión de los Kira. Hasta ese momento en el que se vio esperando, Midorikawa no había sido realmente consciente de que iba a pasar una noche en ese sitio tan grande y extraño. De pronto empezó a comprender a Hiroto: su casita con poco espacio le parecía mucho más acogedora.

- ¿Listo para subirte a la nave espacial?

- Qué remedio.

* * *

La mansión de los Kira era bastaste diferente por dentro a lo que parecía por fuera.

Hiroto ya le había dicho que no era nada tecnológica, y tenía razón. Techos altos, puertas de roble, salones amplios, lo que cabría esperar de una mansión de ese tipo. El mayordomo esperándoles a la puerta para recoger sus abrigos había sido un buen golpe de efecto, la verdad, pero a partir de ahí, lo más interesante que hacer en esa casa había sido abrir una puerta tras otra para descubrir una estancia de dimensiones iguales a la anterior pero cada una dedicada a un propósito: la biblioteca, la salita del televisor (por las dimensiones Midorikawa no lo hubiese llamado ni "salita" ni "televisor", porque dicha sala tenía el tamaño de su casa y la tele el de una pantalla de cine), la cocina con un cocinero en su interior afanándose preparando un montón de platos para la cena, y lo que más le había gustado a Midorikawa, un jardín japonés con su estanque con carpas y todo. Era enorme y aunque el resto de la casa parecía más occidental, había una pequeña salita de estilo japonés con su tatami. Midorikawa se dedicó a corretear y explorar el jardín hasta que les informaron de que la señorita Hitomiko había llegado y de qué podían sentarse a cenar.

- ¿Vamos a cenar con tu hermana?- se acordó brevemente de la ropa elegante que su madre le había metido en la mochila y que no había considerado ponerse hasta ese momento. Aunque viendo la sudadera de Hiroto lo descartó de nuevo.

- Sí, claro. Viniste a conocer a mi familia igual que yo había conocido a la tuya.

Midorikawa arrugó la frente.

- Ya pero es que tu hermana es la directora. Y la entrenadora.

- En el instituto. Aquí es mi hermana mayor a secas.

- No creo que yo vaya a ser capaz de considerarlas dos entes separados.

- Tarde para arrepentirte de haber venido. Anda, vamos.

Hiroto casi tuvo que empujarlo por los pasillos porque Midorikawa se resistía a avanzar y hasta se quedó mirando dos veces un par de cuadros de los Kira que habían colgado por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Hitomiko los estaba esperando sentada a la mesa.

- Creí que iba a tener que salir a buscaros.

- Estábamos viendo el jardín.

- Ya me lo han dicho. Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Midorikawa.

- Muchas gracias

Hitomiko no parecía muy distinta a como la había visto a menudo por el colegio y en el club. Tenía el mismo rostro serio e inexpresivo de una persona ocupada que no está para bromas.

Hiroto parecía incómodo con algo.

- ¿Papá no ha venido?

- Hoy trabaja hasta tarde.

- Ya. Me dijo que intentaría salir antes.

- Seguro que lo ha intentado y no ha podido.- Hitomiko miró de reojo al invitado, como si esta conversación casual fuese un asunto familiar extremadamente delicado que no quería tratar delante de extraños. Midorikawa no entendía el por qué. Su padre volvía a casa mucho más tarde de lo que había prometido montones de veces. - Midorikawa-kun, ¿te gusta nuestra casa?

- Sí, mucho.- contestó Midorikawa con educación, mordiéndose la lengua en el hecho de que preguntar eso de una casa con cocinero, mayordomo y veinte habitaciones le parecía una estupidez.

- No está muy bien decorada.- se excusó Hitomiko. Era algo en lo que ya se había fijado: las paredes estaban prácticamente desnudas y los estantes de las habitaciones eran de uso funcional, sin jarrones ni adornos de ninguna clase.- pero es porque no pasamos mucho tiempo en ella. Al menos mi padre y yo. Hiroto sí, pero le gusta encerrarse en su habitación. Es la zona de la casa más bonita junto con el jardín.- Hitomiko miró a su hermano con una especie de orgullo en los ojos.

- Me costó trabajo hacerlo, pero creo que valió la pena.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Midorikawa

- Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa.- contestó Hiroto enigmático.

Empezaron a servir la cena y al parecer el cocinero había decidido hacer un poco de todo para acertar con el invitado nuevo, sin saber que con Midorikawa era bastante fácil acertar. Le pusieron delante fuentes y fuentes con un montón de platos extraños y se dedicó a echarse la mitad de cada una.

- Tienes buen apetito.- contestó Hitomiko con admiración.- No me extraña que te quedes a entrenar hasta más tarde que los demás.

Midorikawa dejó caer el tenedor al plato pero antes de que pudiese replicar Hiroto se explicó.

- Te vio. El mismo día que yo. No te estabas escondiendo precisamente.

- ¿No le gusta que se sepa?

- Al parecer no.

Midorikawa iba a contestar que tampoco le gustaba que hablasen de él como si no estuviese delante, pero se entretuvo con un plato nuevo que acababa de llegar a la mesa y pronto la discusión se dirigió a otros derroteros que no le incluían a él. Hitomiko y su hermano estaban hablando del día a día, del partido (ella había estado presente, pero luego se había quedado en el instituto a arreglar unos asuntos). A Midorikawa le pareció percibir demasiada frialdad y demasiada cordialidad al mismo tiempo en esa conversación, pero como tampoco había visto interactuar a los hermanos fuera del instituto, no supo si era habitual en ellos o no.

Recordó entonces que el motivo principal por el que estaba allí era porque Hiroto quería que conociese a su familia. Quería contarle algo. Se preguntó brevemente si habría discutido con su hermana, pero no parecía un asunto tan serio como para tratarlo a solas.

La cena no duró demasiado. Hitomiko interrogó a Midorikawa sobre el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad. Él estaba deseando dejar de ser considerado el nuevo para tener que dejar de contestar a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

- ¿Te quedarás mañana a pasar el día?- le preguntó Hitomiko.

- Pues no sé. Sólo habíamos hablado de esta noche. No he avisado a mis padres.

- Si quieres puedo llamarles yo y decirles que te quedas.- inmediatamente el chico se imaginó la revolución que podría ocasionar en su casa que algún "Kira como los Kira" les llamase por teléfono. Lamentó no estar ahí para verlo.- Podemos almorzar los tres juntos en el salón junto al jardín.-

- Bueno, vale, de acuerdo.- tampoco se sentía tan valiente como para negarle algo a esta mujer que, no era capaz de olvidar, era su directora y su entrenadora.

Hitomiko sonrió ampliamente. Lo que quería era que su hermano tuviese alguien con quién hablar y no pasar el domingo dándole vueltas a aquel asunto. Aún no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su padre, o más bien su padre de hablar con ella, porque había intentado llamar a su oficina en multitud de ocasiones y siempre estaba reunido. Y por las noches "muy cansado, lo que sea puede esperar, Hitomiko".

Pero no podía esperar. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

- Estupendo entonces, iré a llamarles ahora mismo. Vosotros podéis ir al salón, le pediré que nos sirvan un té y me reuniré con vosotros en seguida.

* * *

No siempre tomaban el té en el salón principal. De hecho, a su padre le gustaba tomarlo en la sala del tatami junto al jardín, sobre todo cuando quería pensar en algo, aunque es cierto que usaban más el salón en invierno, porque la chimenea era un aliciente. Aún así, Hiroto se preguntaba si su hermana había elegido el lugar a posta. Quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba.

Guió a su nuevo amigo por el pasillo de camino a la gran puerta de roble que daba al salón principal de la casa. Antes no había querido mostrárselo por una razón: el retrato. No dijo nada ni le avisó, se limitó a abrir la puerta, dejó pasar a Midorikawa y esperó a que se hiciera la idea equivocada. Cuando Midorikawa le contestó en el campo de fútbol que debería contarle sus problemas porque no le estaba escuchando, sabía que lo había dicho por decir. Pero lo cierto es que le resultaba muy fácil hablar con él. Y después de todo lo que había pasado esta semana necesitaba contárselo a alguien. No iba a sacarse la espina que llevaba dentro, pero al menos hablar de ella le aliviaría el dolor. Y ahí estaba la espina, colgando de lo alto de la chimenea.

- Qué cuadro tuyo más grande.

- No soy yo.- como Midorikawa lo miró sin entender decidió añadir.- Es mi hermano mayor.

- Tu hermano, pero... ¿biológico?- La mirada de Midorikawa iba del cuadro a Hiroto y de Hiroto al cuadro. Éste negó con la cabeza.- Pero si sois iguales...

- Yo no lo conocí.- empezó a relatar.- Murió antes de que yo llegase. Por aquel entonces yo vivía en un orfanato al que el señor Kira solía hacer donaciones. Imagínate su cara cuando se encontró un niño igual al hijo que acababa de perder.

Midorikawa podía imaginárselo, igual que se imagino todo lo que encerraban esas cuatro aparentes simples frases que Hiroto acababa de pronunciar.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo se llamaba? Hiroto. Hiroto Kira.- sonrió tristemente.- y al parecer le gustaba mucho jugar al fútbol.

La cara de Hiroto era como un espejo de su alma en esos momentos.

- Te esfuerzas por ser como él.- No era una pregunta.

- Es para lo que me trajeron aquí, ¿no?

Midorikawa tragó saliva, pero antes de poner decir nada, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre bajito y orondo que entró dando grandes voces.

- ¡No sabía que teníamos invitados! ¡Si no hubiese llegado antes!

Hiroto no se mordió la lengua esta vez.

- Te lo dije ayer, junto con un "por favor, trata de llegar para la cena".

- ¿De veras? Bueno, lo siento en todo caso. Soy Seijirou Kira. Tú debes de ser... ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

- Midorikawa, papá, Ryuuji Midorikawa.- Hitomiko entró justo detrás.

- Bueno, eso. Hiroto nunca había traído a nadie a casa, así que es un placer.

Midorikawa tardó más de la cuenta en responder porque estaba pensando en que ése era el hombre que había adoptado a Hiroto sólo porque se parecía a su otro hijo. O al menos eso es lo que Hiroto creía que había hecho, quizás la coincidencia le hubiese llevado a adoptarlo, pero lo quisiese de verdad y no como un recuerdo de su otro hijo.

- Mucho gusto.

- Vaya, qué educado.- le revolvió el pelo con una familiaridad que desconcertó a Midorikawa.- Bueno, nuestra casa es tu casa. Hitomiko me ha dicho que me estabais esperando para tomar el té.

Se sentaron los cuatro alrededor de una mesita baja mientras el mayordomo que les había recogido los abrigos apareció con una bandeja con la tetera y las tazas. El padre de Hiroto no dejaba de sonreír y parecía un hombre afable. Midorikawa estaba empezando a formarse una opinión de él y a pensar que no era tan malo cuando un hombre alto, moreno y delgado entró en el salón sin llamar.

- Kira-san, lamento interrumpir su velada, pero hay una llamada importante que debería atender.

Los ojos de Hiroto se clavaron en su padre mientras este se levantaba y abandonaba la sala excusándose, pero sin dudar ni un solo momento. Llevaba haciendo eso mismo toda la vida, el trabajo siempre había sido lo primero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto ahora?

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, hasta que a la media hora Hiroto se cansó de seguir esperando.

- Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos a ir a dormir.- dijo dejando la taza en la mesa aún llena y salpicando té por todas partes.

- Pero si aún es pronto... - contestó Hitomiko.

- Da igual yo tengo sueño. ¿Vienes?- le preguntó a Midorikawa. Pregunta absurda porque él no tenía pensado quedarse a solas con la familia de Hiroto sin él.

Pudo ver una sombra de preocupación en la mirada de Hitomiko mientras salía de la habitación detrás de su compañero de club.

* * *

- Puedo pedir que te preparen el baño si quieres.- Hiroto y Midorikawa estaba parados delante de una gran puerta blanca que daba al baño privado del señorito Kira.

- No gracias, no hace falta.- Midorikawa consideraba que ya había vivido suficientes aventuras por un día y no tenía ganas de quedarse desnudo en esa casa. Aún le estaba dando vueltas a la confusa situación familiar y a la historia de Hiroto, y ya se sentía suficientemente abrumado. Una ducha fría le hubiese venido muchísimo mejor.

Sin embargo lamentó haber rechazado el baño nada más entró en la gran sala a cambiarse. La bañera era tan grande que hubiese podido ponerse a nadar si le hubiese dado la gana. Hasta tenía chorros de hidromasaje. Ya que estaba allí cotilleó un poco por encima pero sin atreverse a abrir el armarito y los ordenados estantes de Hiroto. Tampoco había mucho a la vista: un cepillo de dientes, un cestito con un peine y otras cosas para el pelo. Había botes en los estantes: pasta de dientes, colonia, gomina, todo lo que hay en el baño de un adolescente sólo que en el triple de espacio.

A Midorikawa le gustaba y se le daba bien intentar adivinar cosas de los demás, catalogarles por sus pertenencias. Pero con Hiroto le costaba bastante. Todas sus cosas, sus actitudes, sus maneras eran tan normales que parecían anormales. Ahora entendía por qué. Hiroto no quería salirse de la zona de confort que se había creado para no alejarse demasiado del otro Hiroto.

Abrió la mochila esperando encontrarse su pijama de Finn y Jake, pero su madre le había preparado el que a ella le parecía más discreto que tenía para la ocasión: uno azul oscuro con un estampado blanco de estrellas y planetas. A Midorikawa le gustaba mucho, porque era suavecito y calentito, pero en privado. Para dormir con otras personas le parecía bastante infantil, incluso más que su pijama de Hora de Aventuras. Es que los planetas tenían carita. Y sonreían.

Cuando salió del baño Hiroto lo estaba esperando a la puerta, Midorikawa supuso que por si se perdía o algo. Él tenía un pijama mucho más de adulto y aburrido: negro y blanco. De nuevo, demasiado normal para ser normal.

- Me encanta tu pijama.- dijo después de mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

- Sí, ya, ríete. Es un pijama de niño pequeño, lo sé.

- No, de verdad que no. Me gusta mucho. Ahora verás por qué.

Hiroto lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró por el pasillo de camino a una gran puerta de madera de la que colgaba un cartelito que aseguraba que ese era su cuarto. Midorikawa se sobresaltó cuando se quedaron a oscuras.

- Es que con la luz encendida no ibas a ver nada.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Hiroto lo empujó dentro de la habitación y se encontró de pronto debajo de un cielo estrellado. Miles de puntitos luminosos brillaban en los altos techos, y en las paredes, formando constelaciones. Fue capaz de reconocer algunas.

- Esto es...

- El cielo que veríamos si la contaminación lumínica lo permitiese. Bueno, más o menos. He mezclado constelaciones de todas las épocas del año, pero he intentando colocarlas justo donde estarían si el techo de mi cuarto fuese el cielo.

- No era una pregunta, lo que seguía a mi "Esto es", era la palabra alucinante. Pero después de tu explicación creo que se queda bastante corta.

Hiroto dio gracias a que la luz estaba apagada. Midorikawa siguió dando vueltas bajo el universo de ese cuarto. La magia se rompió cuando tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces contra algo mullido. Hiroto encendió la luz.

- Lo siento de veras. Te tendría que haber guiado.

- No pasa nada, pero menos mal que era la cama. Me podría haber abierto la cabeza contra algo.

Con la luz encendida, las estrellas no se veían, pero había posters de planetas en las paredes y un par de cohetes colgando del techo. Al parecer Hiroto era un apasionado de la astronomía. Se acercó a una estantería cercana y descubrió más libros sobre estrellas.

- Sí que te gusta esto.

- Tengo un telescopio en la terraza. Ahora hace un poco de frío, pero en verano podríamos usarlo si quieres. Cuando hay lluvia de estrellas es espectacular.

Hiroto tenía algo de más color en la cara de lo habitual y los ojos muy verdes y brillantes.

"Ahora sí" pensó Midorikawa para sí mismo. Quería seguir viendo a este Hiroto tan animado y alegre, así que decidió continuar la conversación.

Había un futón en el suelo, seguramente destinado para él, pero sin pensárselo dos veces se tumbó en la cama del dueño de la habitación, que era enorme.

- ¿Me enseñas las constelaciones?

Fue un segundo antes de que el otro apagase decididamente la luz, pero le pareció distinguir un leve sonrojo en la expresión de Hiroto. Unos segundos después la cama se hundió y se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes reconocer el carro al menos?

- Claro. Es esta de aquí arriba.

Hiroto se rio.

- No, esa es Orión.

- Ah... pues entonces esa de ahí. Son las dos únicas que conozco, si no es una tiene que ser la otra.

- Vale. Esa sí es. Entonces ¿sabrías encontrar la estrella polar?

Algo recordaba Midorikawa de las sesiones de planetario de los domingos por la mañana con sus padres. Partió del carro, alargó cinco veces mentalmente la distancia y vio una estrella muy brillante en el otro extremo del cuarto.

- Esa de ahí.

- No se te da tan mal. Si sigues un poco más adelante en línea recta verás la constelación de Casiopea. Es la que está encima de la puerta.

- Vaya... en serio, ¿cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Perdón?- Hiroto parecía confuso. Intentó enfocar a Midorikawa en la penumbra.

- Duermes todas las noches bajo un cielo estrellado y dices que te gusta más mi casa. Yo duermo bajo una lámpara de Ikea de 1990 yenes.

- Pero no es eso a lo que me refería. Ya has visto que hemos estado la mayor parte del tiempo sin compañía. Y mañana será igual. Si no hubieses estado tú, hubiese pasado el día solo.

- Siempre puedes invitar a un amigo, igual que me has invitado a mí.- se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre los codos.

- Midorikawa, te aseguro que ser el hijo del que pone la pasta en el colegio, al contrario de lo que pudieras pensar, no facilita las relaciones sociales.

Midorikawa resopló.

- No pueden tenerte tanta manía sólo porque tu padre sea un tío rico.

- No, es porque mi padre es un tío rico, me nombraron capitán del equipo a la fuerza sin escuchar la opinión de mis compañeros, mi hermana es la directora y un largo número de etcéteras. En realidad yo quería haber ido a otro instituto, pero mi padre no quiso ni oír hablar del tema. Te diría que los amigos más cercanos que tengo son Suzuno y Nagumo, y ya ves qué bien nos llevamos.

Lo sabía. Podía recordar las opiniones de los dos al respecto en la merienda que tuvieron en casa. Y sus consejos de llevarle la contraria por sistema a Hiroto. Pero a él le parecía que era más bien envidia y piques típicos entre rivales que verdadero odio.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- ya que salía el tema tenía curiosidad.

- En segundo de primaria estábamos en la misma clase. Hicimos una estupidez. Ellos dos se sentaban juntos, justo detrás de mí. Teníamos que escribir una redacción, hablar sobre nuestro trabajo ideal en un futuro y Nagumo nunca ha sabido hablar en susurros. Mientras los demás hacían una redacción sobre médicos, abogados, estrellas del rock y demás, los dos estaban escribiendo sobre cuanto les molaría ser terroristas intergalácticos.

Midorikawa se hecho a reír.

- ¿Terroristas intergalácticos?

- Era por fastidiar a la profesora... a ellos ya los conoces y a ella tendrías que haberla conocido. Eran enemigos naturales. El caso es que los escuché y me hizo gracia, así que dejé mi aburrida redacción sobre ser gerente de una gran compañía y empecé a escribir sobre cómo me gustaría ser policía intergaláctico.

- Para detener a los terroristas.

- Esa era la idea. Sólo por hacerles rabiar, me pareció divertido en ese momento.

Midorikawa no se lo podía creer.

- No te imagino haciendo rabiar a alguien.

- A alguien no, pero Nagumo y Suzuno son especiales para eso. Me encanta. Deberías probarlo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la profesora cuando nos tocó leer las redacciones en voz alta. Nos castigó a los tres. Estuvimos limpiando la clase tres semanas.

- Y los castigos conjuntos unen a las personas.

- Bueno, salimos vivos de aquello sin matarnos entre los tres, creo que eso fue definitivo.

Uno de los cohetes del techo dio una vuelta encima de sus cabezas tapando el brillo de las estrellas. Midorikawa se lo quedó mirando.

- Creo que les pega. Lo de ser terroristas espaciales digo.

- Sí, y destruir planetas a balonazos, ¿no?

- Por ejemplo. A ti también te quedaría bien.

- ¿Lo de los policías?

- Y lo de los terroristas. Con el pelo de punta.- Midorikawa se estiró de la coleta a modo de ejemplo

- ¿Por qué de punta?

- No sé. Da aspecto de más malvado.

- Creo a ti te iría mejor que a mí.

- Seguro.- Midorikawa rodó por la cama.- Yo lo haría genial.

Hiroto se dio la vuelta hacia Midorikawa.

- En ese castigo fue cuando me dijeron que les gustaba el fútbol. Me hizo mucha ilusión porque por fin tendría a alguien con quien jugar. No había equipo entonces en nuestro colegio, ¿sabes? Así que le pedí a mi padre permiso para el club...

- Y te lo dio y te nombraron capitán.

Hiroto asintió.

- Vamos, condenado a que te cayeran collejas en el recreo.

No fue una buena idea desde luego. "El enchufado". No puedo culpar a nadie por colgarme ese título. Es verdad que lo soy. Pero no es por gusto.

Hiroto se calló de pronto y le dio la espalda. Midorikawa supo que había algo más que quería añadir.

- No fue a mi a quién nombro capitán. Le hizo ilusión que pidiese un club de fútbol porque eso me asemejaba aún más a él.

Midorikawa no supo que contestar a eso. Tampoco había nada qué pudiese decir. Se quedó mirando a Orión, que brillaba por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿Y lo de las estrellas, por qué es?

Hiroto se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu cuarto. Los planetas. Las estrellas. ¿le gustaban también al antiguo Hiroto?

- No lo sé... yo lo hice porque me gustaban a mí.

Hiroto fue capaz de ver la sonrisa de Midorikawa sólo con la luz de las estrellas.

- Pues ahí lo tienes.- sin pensar le puso una mano sobre el pecho.- Ese eres tú. No tu hermano. Tú.

Hiroto pasó la mirada de la mano que seguía sobre su pecho a la cara de Midorikawa. Luego cerró los ojos e hizo algo que desconcertó al otro chico. Lo abrazó. Le puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros y la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. A Midorikawa le asustó este repentino gesto pero lo que más le aterró fue sentir el cuerpo de Hiroto temblar y la humedad de las lágrimas resbalar por su cuello.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, devolverle el abrazo. Lo abrazó todo el rato hasta que se calmó y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Hasta aquí esta semana. Algo adelantado, pero queda una hora y media para que sea sábado después de todo y esto estaba listo ya.

Tenían que aparecer, referencias al Aliea real. Aquí tenéis todas las del mundo. El capítulo especial irá sobre algo de esto, intentaré que salga lo antes posible. También intentaré actualizar el sábado que viene como es mi costumbre, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Feliz año nuevo a todas y gracias.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

La luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas que no se preocuparon por correr del todo la noche anterior fue lo que despertó a Midorikawa temprano. Se arrebujó en la colcha y pegó más la cara a la almohada, y el olor conocido de su compañero de equipo fue lo que le recordó que no estaba en su casa, ni en la cama en la que le correspondería estar. Cuando se durmió, Hiroto todavía estaba aferrado a él aunque dormido, pero cuando despertó por el frío a mitad de la noche descubrió que le había soltado. Aún así le había dado pena dejarlo sólo, así que cogió la colcha del futón y la echó por encima de los dos. En aquel momento le había parecido una buena idea.

Ahora le parecía malísima. Pésima.

Intentó bajar con cuidado de la cama, sin moverse a penas, pero no fue o lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficientemente cuidadoso, porque ante su aterrorizada mirada Hiroto se empezó a mover y abrió los ojos para encontrárselo justo frente a él.

Durante un par de minutos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, y sin comprender por qué narices la tierra no explotaba en ese momento salvándolos del bochorno. Si Midorikawa no hubiese estado demasiado ocupado maldiciendo su propia suerte se habría dado cuenta de que no era el que lo estaba pasando peor de los dos. No era él quien se había abrazado llorando a un amigo al que conocía desde hacía poco tiempo.

- Buenos días.- dijo Midorikawa al final tirando por el cliché más seguro.

- Buenos días.- Hiroto estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Tenía los parpados enrojecidos aún.- Si quieres desayunar, puedo pedir que nos preparen...

- No tengo mucha hambre.- era cierto, quizás por primera vez en su vida.- En vez de eso, me gustaría bañarme, si no es molestia.

- No, claro que no.- Hiroto saltó de la cama tan rápido que se mareó.- Voy a prepararlo todo.

Midorikawa esperó sentado al borde de la cama a que Hiroto volviese. Necesitaba pasar un rato a solas, y por eso se acordó del inmenso baño. Movía los pies y se retorcía las manos mientras intentaba no pensar en la noche anterior y en por qué no se había marchado a su cama en cuanto Hiroto dejó de abrazarle... un abrazo que intentaba volver a su mente una y otra vez. Para cuando Hiroto volvió, Midorikawa se estaba dando de palmadas en las mejillas. Se levantó, cogió la toalla que el otro chico le tendió y echó a correr hasta el cuarto de baño. La bañera burbujeaba y soltaba chorros de vapor. Se metió en el agua y cerró los ojos. Y sólo allí se permitió pensar en el abrazo.

Nunca nada le había hecho sentir tan mal y tan bien a la vez.

Se quedó dentro del agua hasta que se quedó fría y no tuvo más remedio que salir y enfrentarse a Hiroto de nuevo. Hubiese huido de la casa en ese mismo instante, pero ya se había comprometido a quedarse a comer, y no hacerlo suscitaría preguntas que no quería contestar. Para su suerte tampoco parecía que el otro chico estuviese demasiado dispuesto a hablar de tema, así que cuando llegó al cuarto se lo encontró jugando a la consola y con un mando esperándolo. Jugaron toda la mañana en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

El padre de Hiroto había desaparecido por motivos de trabajo y aquello parecía un funeral. Hitomiko mantuvo la conversación como pudo mirando alternativamente a los dos. Había más comida que en la cena del día anterior, pero Midorikawa la engulló a toda velocidad y se disculpó con la hermana de Hiroto (que pretendía que se quedase también a merendar) diciendo que tenía deberes que hacer.

Hiroto lo acompañó hasta la verja de entrada.

- Siento mucho lo de anoche.

- No tienes que disculparte por eso- contestó Midorikawa con sinceridad.

Hiroto parecía muy interesado en la gravilla del suelo, aún así hizo un esfuerzo para mirarle a los ojos.

- Muchas gracias de todas formas.

- No hay de qué.

Tras medio minuto de más miradas incómodas y no saber qué decir se despidieron hasta el día siguiente en el instituto. Día que, ambos lo sabían, se pasarían evitándose el uno al otro.

Al llegar a casa sus padres lo acribillaron a preguntas sobre la mansión, sobre la familia, sobre qué había comido y sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurrió. Midorikawa contestó a todas las preguntas intentando aparentar normalidad, pero no tenía ninguna gana de hablar del tema. Cuando logró esquivar a sus progenitores y llegar a su cuarto se tiró en la cama bocabajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Se puso a dar golpes con los puños al colchón cuando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que la de Hiroto era más cómoda.

Su madre qué, al igual que su abuela antes que ella, tenía refranes y consejos para todo le hubiese dicho que pensaría mejor si pusiese su problema en voz alta.

Sólo se le ocurría una persona con la que pudiese y quisiese hablar de tema. Llevaba desde que salió de casa de los Kira con el móvil en la mano pensando en llamarle, pero el problema es que no podía explicarle lo que había pasado sin contar lo que Hiroto le había confiado a él, y eso era algo privado que no tenía derecho a contar. Así que cada vez que se encontraba con el dedo a punto de apretar el número de contacto, se arrepentía y volvía atrás. Se iba a volver loco a este paso.

Pasó la tarde de domingo tumbado boca arriba intentando descifrarse a sí mismo. Y pensando si debería comprar unas estrellitas fluorescentes para el techo de su habitación.

* * *

El entrenamiento colectivo del lunes fue un auténtico desastre.

Una epidemia de gripe hacía estragos en la ciudad y había encontrado un caldo de cultivo estupendo en los vestuarios del Aliea, así que más de la mitad del club estaba ausente. Hitomiko reunió a los supervivientes y tuvieron un entrenamiento conjunto que si no acabó en tragedia fue gracias a que Saginuma y Yagami estaban ahí para disciplinar a los jugadores, que estaban empezando a hacer lo que les daba la gana viendo que los cuatro capitanes restantes pasaban del tema, y encima empezó a soplar un viento bastante fuerte. Hubo quejas, protestas y acabaron agotados y enfadados.

Midorikawa bastante tuvo con intentar esquivar a Hiroto durante todo el tiempo. Desgraciadamente, como el otro tenía el mismo interés en evitarle a él, inevitablemente se acababan encontrando a cada rato. El único momento de respiro fue cuando al fin se fueron a los vestuarios. Consiguió salir de la ducha antes de que lo hiciese Hiroto y alcanzar a la persona que le hacía falta en esos momentos. Para entonces ya había decido que no podía seguir callado. Necesitaba pensar en voz alta.

Suzuno estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos sentado en uno de los bancos. El Capitán del Diamond Dust directamente se había saltado el último cuarto de hora del entrenamiento, en cuanto Hitomiko desapareció reclamada por otro profesor.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Más tarde. Es que ahora mismo estoy...

- No, tiene que ser ahora.

Más tarde podría venir Hiroto y lo que menos le interesaba en esos momentos es que le viese arrastrar a Suzuno en privado fuera del colegio.

* * *

No es que hubiese sido muy cortés coger a su amigo por la muñeca y llevárselo sin pedir permiso, pero a él ya le habían exigido muchas cosas y no había dicho nada. Y de hecho Suzuno no se quejó. Estaba más confundido con la extraña actitud de Midorikawa que enfadado. Llegaron al parque de siempre, por proximidad al colegio y por costumbre más que por ninguna otra cosa. Había una pendiente con hierba cerca del pequeño campo de arena y se sentaron allí. Midorikawa jugueteaba con la hebilla de su mochila.

- Tengo que contarte algo, pero no puedo contártelo.

- Pues tenemos un pequeño problema.

- Quiero decir que puedo, pero no todo. Y tú no puedes hacerme preguntas.

Suzuno lo miró enarcando las cejas.

- ¿De qué va todo eso?

- Necesito que me prometas primero que no vas a hacerme preguntas.

Suzuno era lo bastante listo como para hacerse una idea aproximada de por dónde iban los tiros atando cabos. De hecho, había muchas cosas que había querido decirle esa mañana sobre su fin de semana, por tomarle el pelo un poco. Pero entonces Midorikawa había entrado en la clase con cara de fantasma y de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y se le habían quitado las ganas de divertirse. Ahora sí tenía preguntas, y serias.

Pero su compañero tenía cara de necesitar vomitarlo todo.

- Vale.- se resignó.- Te lo prometo.

Midorikawa tomo aire varias veces. Tantas que Suzuno pensó que iba a hiperventilar antes de soltar lo que tuviese atascado en la garganta.

- El día que me quedé a dormir a casa de Hiroto, me abrazó.- lo dijo tan deprisa que Suzuno tuvo que separar mentalmente las palabras para que tuviese sentido.

Aunque ni aún así lo tenía.

- ¿Qué?

Midorikawa hizo una mueca.

- No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?...- vio la expresión de su amigo.- Vale. Nada de preguntas.

- Sólo puedo decirte que me contó algo importante para él. Y yo le dije algo y debía de estar sensible, no lo sé.

Suzuno hizo algo que Midorikawa ya le había visto hacer más veces. Lo miró durante un minuto largo, sin decir nada. Le ponía más nervioso. Al menos agradecía la capacidad de su amigo de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te molesta de eso exactamente?

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me contaste en el cine sobre ti mismo? Aplícamelo a mí.- Y cómo no creía ser capaz de soportar otra vez el escrutinio de los ojos claros decidió enterrar la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Creo que me he cargado la amistad que tenía con Hiroto.

Estuvo con la cabeza entra las piernas, con los ojos cerrados y en silencio hasta que notó unas manos frías que recogían los mechones que se le estaban escapando de la coleta y se los metía detrás de la oreja.

- Apostaría a que él debe estar pensando lo mismo en estos momentos. ¿por qué no hablas con él? O mejor, ni lo hables. Preséntate ante él y ponéos a entrenar. Así os hicisteis amigos en primer lugar.

Midorikawa movió la cabeza, sin separarla de sus rodillas pero lo suficiente para mirar a Suzuno.

- Deberías hablar en serio más veces. Das buenos consejos.

Soplaba un viento frío. Casi helado. Suzuno miró las nubes negras y se preguntó con desinterés si iba a nevar.

- Aquí vas a pillar una pulmonía.

- Creo que con esto podemos dar por zanjada la deuda.- dijo de pronto Midorikawa.

- ¿Por qué? Si sólo te he escuchado, y tampoco has hablado mucho. No he hecho nada más.

- Aún así.

- Creo que prefiero seguir debiéndote algo. De no ser por nuestro trato ni te acercarías a mí.

Era una verdad incómoda. Había hecho a Midorikawa amigo suyo a la fuerza y por interés. No sabía cuánto de lo que compartían ahora iba a quedar cuando San Valentín acabase y su trato con él. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de importarle el estúpido jueguecito que se traía con los otros dos. Le gustaba de corazón pasar ratos con Midorikawa: le escuchaba y sólo le hacía las preguntas justas. Era alegre, divertido, y un verdadero cambio poder hablar con alguien sin discutir constantemente. Es muy diferente estar rodeado de gente que estar rodeado de amigos. Suzuno solía estar rodeado de gente, y le era mucho más difícil de lo que todos se pensaban entablar verdadera amistad con alguien. Pero con Midorikawa todo era sencillo.

Podía ver con facilidad qué era lo que Hiroto había visto en él exactamente.

Y también podía ver por qué tenía una extraña sensación de incomodidad en el estómago después de escuchar el relato de lo que pasó en aquella casa.

Pero eso no iba a contárselo a Midorikawa.

Este levantó la cabeza.

- Hoy he ido a buscarte.

- Porque no tenías a nadie más a quién contárselo.- Suzuno sonrió ligeramente. Midorikawa no correspondió a su sonrisa.

- Hubiera ido a buscarte de todas maneras. Porque me acordé de un refrán.

Suzuno lo miró extrañado, con las cejas muy juntas.

- ¿Qué refrán?

- "Un amigo es una persona con la que puedes pensar en voz alta". Y yo necesitaba justo eso.

Suzuno se revolvió en la hierba. Estaba fría un poco húmeda y era muy incómodo estar sentados allí.

Era muy incómodo sostenerle la mirada a Midorikawa y entender mejor que él mismo qué era lo que le pasaba.

- Gracias.

* * *

Yagami Reina se consideraba una chica con mucha paciencia. Tenía su carácter, y le gustaba que las cosas saliesen bien, y a veces la gente confundía su seriedad con hostilidad, pero la verdad es que había que enfadarla mucho para que sacase las uñas de verdad. Porque si la gente se pensaba que sus contestaciones cortantes era "estar enfadada" es que no conocían para nada la furia de la verdadera Reina.

Esa que hoy le había costado de todo su autocontrol guardarla y no pegarle un par de guantazos al imbécil de su capitán que se había pasado todo el día atontolinado mirando las nubes. Yagami lo sentía mucho si había algo que le preocupase, pero a ver, todos eran adolescentes, todos tenían los mismos problemas, pero si eres capitán, eres capitán, no estás para perder el tiempo deshojando margaritas. Al final Hiroto se había ido a casa con un balonazo en la mejilla derecha. Merecido.

Ese día en concreto necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que fuese un poquito más maduro que la panda de chavales hormonados con los que se relacionaba normalmente. Lo vio pasar por delante suya, una persona con la cabeza encima de los hombros, una persona que quizás pudiera entender que sus arranques de ira estaban totalmente justificados. Lo siguió, pero pronunció su nombre al mismo tiempo que alguien pronunciaba el de ella.

Los tres se pararon extrañados. Saginuma , Yagami y Nagumo.

- ¿Querías algo?- preguntaron Saginuma a Yagami y ella a Nagumo.

- No, nada.- contestaron también a la vez.

Se quedaron mirándose entre si, preguntándose si los otros también se estarían sintiendo las personas más estúpidas del universo.

- Me has llamado, ¿necesitas algo?- le dijo Yagami a Nagumo. Este había gastado todo el valor que tenía en pronunciar su nombre y no salir corriendo, y la presencia de testigos, no le hacía demasiada ilusión.

- No es importante, si tienes que hablar algo con Saginuma, lo mío puede esperar.

Genial, una frase muy apropiada. ¿De qué tenía que hablar ella con Saginuma? Lo había visto pasar y había sentido el impulso de ir a decirle algo, pero desde luego si tenía algo pensado se le había borrado de la mente en ese momento.

- No, eran sólo... cosas del club. Lo usual.- dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Tenso silencio de nuevo. Saginuma era el único que miraba a los otros dos como si no entendiese de qué iba la historia. Ellos por su parte preferían mirar al suelo con el ávido interés del que espera que se abra para tragarlo en ese mismo momento. Lo que no sabía ninguno de los tres era cómo reaccionar: si irse, quedarse, abrirse las venas a mordiscos...

- Y entonces al final de la peli descubres que el tipo de la motosierra es el bueno y que los "humanos" a los que ha estado matando toda la película son en realidad zombies.

- No fastidies, ¿y de verdad eso lo han puesto en cines?

Las voces salvadoras de An, Atsuishi y Clara precedieron a sus dueños antes de que estos diesen la vuelta al edificio y se encontraran la reunión de la asociación de imbéciles anónimos. Saginuma y Yagami aprovecharon para marcharse con diferentes excusas mientras Nagumo tenía una epifanía sobre por qué sus mejores amigos eran sus mejores amigos.

An reaccionó antes que los demás.

- Ah, pero que lo de Yagami iba en serio.- comentó sorprendida una vez que se hubo perdido de vista.

- Calla esa bocaza, niña.

- Por ellos dos no te preocupes,- comentó- ya les conté que me pediste consejo para hablar con ella.

Nagumo la miro con la misma expresión del tipo de la motosierra de la película. De hecho, de haber estado armado con una en ese momento, probablemente su final hubiese sido el mismo que el de los zombies.

- ¿Y me lo dices así, tan pancha?

- Hombre, te lo puedo decir llorando, pero lo van a seguir sabiendo.

Clara decidió relajar el ambiente previo al homicidio.

- Por mi no te preocupes, no diré nada.

- Yo en cambio estoy enfadado.- dijo Atsuishi con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿se lo cuentas a ella antes que a mí?

- Pensaba que ella sabía un poco más de mujeres que tú.

Los dos se volvieron para mirar a la ex-mejor amiga de Nagumo con la duda reflejada en su rostro. Ella bufó.

- Mejor no te quejes porque hoy te mereces cualquier cosas que te digamos, bocazas. Te faltó tiempo para cotorrearlo.

- Jo, qué quieres, me lo contaste en aquel entrenamiento conjunto...

- … y te dije expresamente "no digas nada".

- … y aún lo tenía en la cabeza cuando estábamos los cuatro hablando y se me escapó.

Nagumo contó mentalmente.

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué cuatro?

- Nosotros tres y Suzuno.

La motosierra había cambiado de manos. Ahora el principal culpable de que él se plantease estrategias tan suicidas como invitar a Yagami a tener una cita iba a estar al tanto de su anunciado fracaso, porque estaba seguro de que su plan no iba a salir bien (si es que en algún momento se daba la ocasión propicia y sin testigos para poder llevarlo a cabo). Aunque quizás no fuese tan mala cosa... pero no, era muy cutre y muy cliché de película americana de adolescentes ese rollo de poner celoso a alguien para...

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de pensar?

Él no había pensado eso.

No, ciertamente no podía haber pensado eso, ni en esa persona, ni de esa manera.

- ¡Te odio!.- le gritó a An antes de salir a paso rápido de las instalaciones del club dejando a los tres desconcertados.

- ¿Pero para tanto es lo que he hecho?- les preguntó An una vez Nagumo se hubo marchado.

* * *

Hiroto pasó dos días más intentando evitar a Midorikawa. Lo cierto es que se sentía estúpido porque en realidad quería verlo, pero tenía la impresión de que él no iba a querer verle, y no se sentía con demasiados ánimos de soportar su cara de desagrado.

Uno no invita a un amigo para abrazarlo en la cama, no había querido ni imaginar lo que Midorikawa debía de pensar de él.

Aunque por otro lado había amanecido tapado y estaba seguro de que él no había cogido la colcha antes de dormir. Que Midorikawa se hubiese despertado de la cama por la noche y no sólo no hubiese huido si no que se hubiese dedicado a taparlo era algo que le producía unas cosquillas y un calorcito bastante agradable en el estómago. Pero se le pasaba cuando recordaba cómo había sido incapaz de mirarle a la cara al día siguiente.

Las cosquillas volvieron en cuanto lo vio de pie en el pasillo. Midorikawa lo estaba esperando a la puerta de su clase.

- Tengo partido pronto. Voy a entrenar un rato, ¿vienes?- fue todo lo que le dijo.

- Claro que sí.

Si Midorikawa le hubiese pedido que le bajase la luna en ese momento, hubiese subido a por ella. Si Midorikawa le hubiese dicho que invadiese un país extranjero él solo, Hiroto sólo hubiese preguntado "¿Cuál?".

Porque llevaba el pelo suelto. Y alguien debería prohibirle hacer eso, porque Hiroto era incapaz de decirle que no cuando llevaba el pelo suelto.

Era un peligro.

* * *

Es un milagro de año nuevo que haya salido el capítulo hoy. Empecé con mucho margen, pero se me ha agotado y esta semana ha sido terrible. no me ha dado tiempo ni de mandárselo a mi beta habitual, pero en fin, aquí está. Capítulo aburrido y de transición, pero el que viene tiene bastante chicha. Por cierto, la película de la que van hablando An, Clara y Atsuishi es la que fueron a ver Suzuno y Midorikawa hace unos capítulos.

No me ha dado tiempo a contestar ningún review, lo siento de verás e intentaré hacerlo en esta semana. También os prometí un especial, y salir saldrá, pero va a tardar. Las cosas han venido así, afortunadamente van a mejor.

Muchas gracias igualmente por leer, comentar o tener reacciones dramáticas por twitter. Me alegran la vida.

Hasta la semana que viene.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

"El comienzo siempre es la parte más difícil" era una de las frases hechas favoritas de Midorikawa. Su abuela era una amante de la sabiduría popular, y se había encargado desde que nació de hacerle aprender cuantos refranes y proverbios le fue posible. Ya lo había hecho con su propia hija y se lo transmitió también a su nieto. Cuando de pequeño iba a su casa, ella sacaba un cuaderno, le enseñaba un refrán nuevo que él debía apuntar (acababa de aprender a escribir y se pasaba el día pidiéndole a la gente papel y lápiz y algo para copiar y poder demostrar su nueva habilidad) y debajo hacían un dibujo representativo, para asegurarse de que el niño había aprendido bien la lección que le quería inculcar. Cuando su abuela murió, Midorikawa asistió al entierro con el cuaderno abrazado, muy cerca de su corazón. En ese momento creía que una parte de él se había ido con su abuela. Pero pronto descubrió que podía recuperarla cada vez que recurría a todos esos proverbios que ella le había enseñado. Y que tenía mucha razón en que la respuesta a casi todas las preguntas estaba en ellos.

Lo que pasó en casa de Hiroto había puesto punto y final a una etapa de su amistad y había abierto otra. Y el comienzo fue difícil. La primera tarde entrenando fue una agonía horrible, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse ni a decir nada,pero poco a poco, a medida que fueron pasando las horas, todo se fue suavizando. Entre otras cosas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que los dos querían estar ahí, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado.

Al día siguiente volvieron a hablarse, y resultó mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado. Porque ahora podían contarse las cosas sin vergüenzas ni temores. Había más confianza entre ellos.

Como habían empezado la casa por el tejado, Hiroto se dio cuenta de que Midorikawa sabía que había pasado gran parte de su vida imitando a su hermano adoptivo muerto pero no cuál era su asignatura favorita ni a qué quería dedicarse cuando fuese mayor. Las cosas simples, los detalles que hacen diferente a una persona de otra, las que le dan color y lo definen. Así pasaron todas las tardes de esa semana, hablando sobre cosas sencillas, como que Hiroto prefería la música instrumental a la vocal, o que había muchos tonos de verde pero el favorito de Midorikawa era el verde musgo. Sus canciones, sus libros y sus películas preferidas. A Midorikawa le hizo mucha gracia porque cuando le peguntó a Hiroto al respecto, su contestación fue "Nunca lo había pensado".

— Todo el mundo sabe cuál es su película favorita.

— No sé, ha habido películas que me han gustado mucho, pero no me ha dado por compararlas unas con otras para decidir cuál es la mejor.

Midorikawa se echó a reír. Y pensó que en realidad cualquier otra respuesta por parte de Hiroto le hubiese decepcionado.

—No sí en el fondo te pega eso. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no te gusta mojarte. Pero— le lanzó una mirada de desafío—,para eso estoy yo aquí. Con quince años ya es hora de que tengas una película favorita.

Descubrir cosas nuevas el uno sobre el otro se transformó en un juego divertido. Hiroto seguía cargando con el peso de todo lo que había pasado, e incluso la voz pequeñita e insistente que vivía en su cabeza que le aseguraba que sólo era un parche en su familia se preguntaba a veces cuánto de lo que le contaba a Midorikawa era verdad y cuánto pertenecía a la personalidad artificial que se había creado. Pero pensar en preguntas nuevas que podía hacerle hacía que pudiera abstraerse un poco de todo lo que le rodeaba y acallar esa maldita voz de su interior. Su padre seguía volviendo tarde de trabajar como si no hubiese pasado nada, su hermana seguía mirándole con preocupación, pero sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a agrandar la grieta que se había abierto por un comentario casual. Una cosa simple, un detalle pequeño. Los que definen a las personas. Y también los que las destrozan.

La semana que tan tortuosamente había empezado se les pasó volando hasta que llegó el sábado por la tarde. Y con él el segundo partido del Gemini Storm

* * *

Sumeragi se recogía el pelo en el lavabo del vestuario, que tenía para ella sola.

Cuando se había construido el instituto, no se debió de pensar que el fútbol fuese a interesar a las chicas y sólo había dos vestuarios. Durante los entrenamientos estaban divididos entre chicos y chicas, pero para los partidos (principalmente por motivos de seguridad y evitar broncas e intentos de asesinado innecesarios al término de estos) estaba establecido que los chicos de cada equipo dispondrían de un vestuario cada uno. Las chicas se cambiaban en el baño adjunto a la sala de reuniones.

Hubo un movimiento de protesta encabezado por las jugadoras del Génesis y secundado por todas que exigía un trato igualitario y que uno de los vestuarios les fuese asignado a ellas. Hitomiko contestó que, precisamente por eso, en aras de la igualdad, los vestuarios debían de asignarse a la mayoría, y desgraciadamente, esa mayoría eran los chicos. Kii no estuvo nada de acuerdo con esto:

— Si son ellos los que no saben comportarse y compartir vestuario, ¿por qué tenemos que pagar los platos rotos nosotras, que sabemos convivir perfectamente? Que se abran la cabeza entre ellos, igual eso les hace más inteligentes.

Fuese injusto o no, habían acabado en la sala de reuniones. Al menos, en el Aliea tenían dinero de sobra, y en el baño adyacente les colocaron un par de duchas, un gran espejo y hasta unos cestitos de mimbre para la ropa personalizados con su nombre en sustitución a las taquillas que no podían colocarse por falta de espacio (Kuri habría bromeado sobre si también les iban a poner muestritas de jabón y champú como en los hoteles). Estaba bastante bien, pero no era un vestuario y Sumeragi no quedó muy convencida.

La primera vez que se coló con los chicos hubo protestas, pero a ella se le daba muy bien hacerse la sueca cuando era necesario, así que los ignoró completamente. Además, conocía a sus compañeros de equipo como la palma de su mano: fue hacer ademán de quitarse la camiseta y salieron todos corriendo, dejando toda la zona de las duchas para ella sola.

Hablaron con el capitán, pero también lo tenía calado. Saginuma imponía mucho de primeras, pero era todo fachada. Era demasiado buena persona para regañar a nadie seriamente. Habló con ella, intento educadamente hacerle cambiar de opinión y ella educadamente prometió pensárselo. Al partido siguiente estaba allí.

Al final acabaron todos dándose por vencidos, y así, Sumeragi tenía los baños y las duchas para ella mientras el resto de su equipo se cambiaba en el diminuto cuarto de las taquillas. Sabía que Morino y Kuri se habían quejado de que ellas dos también deberían tener el mismo privilegio, pero eso que lo resolvieran con el capitán, a Sumeragi no le incumbía: mientras pudiera salirse con la suya le valía.

— Maki, ¿te queda mucho? Que tengo que entrar al baño antes de ir al partido, tía. — Satoshi era amigo suyo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Hasta fue lo suficientemente valiente para empujar un poco la puerta.

— Ya estoy terminando.— Dijo ella cerrándola de nuevo. No pensaba salir hasta que no tuviese hasta el último pelo en su sitio. Le había costado trabajo conseguir su parcela personal, no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

Cuando Sumeragi consideró que todo estaba a su gusto, abrió la puerta y la mayoría de los chicos aprovecharon para entrar en ese momento. Mientras tanto ya habían llegado las chicas y estaban hablando con el Capitán y Segata en una esquina.

— … y parecen desanimados. Nozomi no hablaba mucho del tema, pero eso es lo que nos ha parecido.

Así que el Gemini Storm no llevaba bien estar siendo vapuleado. Bueno, en opinión de Sumeragi eso era lo más normal. Eran el patito feo, y probablemente lo fuesen hasta el final de curso. El tiempo diría si al año siguiente podía convertirse en un cisne.

Al Épsilon le había encantado la idea de tener un equipo más en la liga, porque iban los últimos. Tener a alguien por debajo les permitía salvar la moral. Por eso no les hizo la más mínima ilusión cuando el capitán les comunicó que iban a tener de entrada los mismos puntos que ellos sin hacer nada. Hubo protestas, pero Saginuma fue inflexible en ese punto. Y después de ver el primer partido del Gemini Storm, todos se habían quedado bastante tranquilos al respecto. El equipo suplente no les adelantaría.

— Bueno, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que jugar deportivamente, respetarlos como rivales y darles el partido que ellos se merecen.— contestó Saginuma.

Ese era su capitán. Sumeragi se propuso entrar en el Épsilon sólo porque admiraba a Saginuma. Era diferente. Se preocupaba enormemente por sus jugadores y respetaba a los rivales. Era responsable y luchador. Puede que Sumeragi no se pareciese mucho a él, pero esto no quería decir que no valorase eso en una persona.

De hecho, era el carácter de Saginuma el que había hecho que el Épsilon fuese el equipo que era. A diferencia del Diamond Dust o del Prominece, que se basaban en la calidad de determinados jugadores individuales, ellos eran un colectivo perfecto. Tenían muy claro que el fútbol era cosa de todos, que tenían que estar unidos, y respetar su código moral y de honor. Estaban convencidos de que la perseverancia daría sus frutos tarde o temprano, e incluso si no lo hacía, al menos podrían tener la cabeza bien alta de que habían jugado como debía de hacerse, como a ellos les gustaba.

El Épsilon no era once jugadores. Era un equipo.

* * *

El Gemini Storm no era un equipo pero empezaba a serlo. No tenían aún una personalidad definida pero tenían el orden de Nozomi, la moral de Midorikawa, la fortaleza de Goryuu y la habilidad de Miura. Fue él el que consiguió al fin el primer gol para el Gemini Storm. Volvieron a caer, pero esta vez por un menos doloroso 2-1, por culpa de un descuido de la defensa al final, y el ambiente esta vez fue diferente en el vestuario.

— ¿Habéis visto mi gol?

— ¿Y os habéis fijado como he driblado a Segata? ¡Si ni me ha visto venir!

Reían, se daban palmadas unos a otros, porque la habían tocado con los dedos.

La victoria.

Y lo que era más importante, se habían divertido.

Podían conseguirlo. Iban a conseguirlo.

* * *

Los ánimos de todos seguían altos cuando el lunes volvieron a las clases. O al menos de casi todos. Suzuno seguía enfurruñado como un gato y Midorikawa seguía sin entender la razón. Los mensajes en clase de historia entre ellos dos ya eran un clásico, pero no le sirvieron para sonsacarle mucho esta vez, y consiguió evitarle al salir de clase. Midorikawa se marchó un poco preocupado por su amigo hacia el campo.

Ese lunes el club tenía descanso, pero para él esa palabra no existía, y menos cuando las cosas empezaban a marchar. Ya ni siquiera tenía que avisar a Hiroto: estaba esperándole ya. Tres cuartos de hora después se sentaron a beber agua y descansar un poco. Hiroto observó como Midorikawa parecía pensativo, como si quisiese preguntarle algo pero no estuviese seguro de si era una buena idea.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas? En tu casa, quiero decir.— consiguió arrancar al fin. Era la primera vez que se arriesgaba a sacar el tema desde aquel sábado por la noche. Hiroto se encogió de hombros mientras se pasaba la botella de agua de una mano a otra.

— Bien. Bueno, igual... no sé, siento que es un poco injusto por mi parte ponerme así. Estas cosas que te comenté las he pensado desde siempre. No sé por qué me molestan más justo ahora.

—Todos tenemos un límite.— comentó Midorikawa poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en la grada superior.— No puedes guardarte esas cosas toda la vida y, cuando menos te lo piensas, estallan.

Era verdad que aquello era como una bola de nieve que había crecido en el interior de Hiroto, hasta que el más mínimo ruido la había hecho rodar colina abajo. Posiblemente en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido igual de inoportuno y de injustificado, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese mal.

— Supongo que tendré que hablar con mi padre tarde o temprano, pero me cuesta mucho. No quiero traerle malos recuerdos.

Midorikawa torció el gesto, como leyendo entre líneas de la expresión de su amigo.

— Y además prefieres que se de cuenta él solo de lo que pasa.

Hiroto pareció sorprendido. Ni él mismo lo había pensado hasta ese instante, pero era verdad. Quizás fuese un poco egoísta e inmaduro no poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero no quería decirle a su padre que se sentía mal, quería que él lo notase, que se diese cuenta de que no estaba siendo él mismo y le demostrase que se interesaba y estaba pendiente de sus sentimientos más allá de por ser un sustituto de su hijo perdido. Ese gesto probablemente le haría más bien que una charla padre e hijo en la que su tutor le asegurase un montón de tópicos absurdos sobre el amor incondicional de un padre y él tuviese que hacer como que se lo creía.

— Sí, la verdad es que sí.

— Bueno, es normal.— sonrió con satisfacción.— Creo que he llegado a conocerte bien después de todo.

Había algo en esa frase que incomodó a Hiroto. Cambió de tema un poco bruscamente, pero Midorikawa no pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu equipo?

— Pues bastante mejor de hecho. Marcar en el partido del otro día ha hecho que todos tengan más confianza. Espero que esto siga así, porque me temo que el Diamond Dust no va a ser tan fácil de roer. Y luego estáis vosotros.

—Es cierto.— Hiroto repasó mentalmente el calendario.— El sábado doce de febrero.

Midorikawa no había reparado en lo curioso de la fecha. Se incorporó en su asiento.

— Je, dos día después acabará vuestra apuesta.

Hiroto puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ningún año me acuerdo hasta el mismo día en que llegan los otros dos a contar los puntos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo siguen haciendo, si a ellos tampoco les gusta.

— Hiroto, por favor. Que son Suzuno y Nagumo, los conoces tú mejor que yo. No van a dejar esto a medias.

— Y Suzuno ya se las ha apañado para ganar gracias a ti. No creo que Nagumo ni se moleste en hacer recuento final. Será un golpe duro para su orgullo.

Midorikawa pensó en Suzuno y cómo quería que toda la parafernalia que había montado con el pretexto de la apuesta fuese un golpe para otra cosa.

— Al menos podremos tener una amistad normal Suzuno y yo.— comentó— De hecho, creo que piensa que no voy a querer saber nada de él cuando todo esto acabe, o eso me dio a entender el otro día. Pero nos llevamos bien y es divertido pasar el rato con él, y me gustaría poder hacerlo sin que medio instituto piense que salimos juntos.

Hiroto sabía más o menos que entre Midorikawa y Suzuno no había nada, porque el primero ya se había encargado de desmentirselo, pero no sabía exactamente a qué clase de acuerdo habían llegado. Tampoco era asunto suyo, se repetía, aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por saberlo.

— ¿A ti te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?— Preguntó Midorikawa sacando a Hiroto de sus pensamientos. No se lo imaginaba escribiendo nombres con corazoncitos o paragüitas abiertos en una libreta. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la cara de Hiroto brilló con esa sonrisa de quién recuerda algo bueno pero que le hace sentir un poco avergonzado.

— Bueno, hace años, en primaria, jugamos un amistoso contra un equipo bastante bueno de por aquí cerca. Y me pillé un poco por el portero. Bueno, quizás algo más que un poco.

La información golpeó a Midorikawa. No era capaz de imaginarse al pequeño e inocente Hiroto enamorado de un jugador de un equipo rival, cual drama romántico-futbolístico. Había abierto tanto la boca que Hiroto sintió deseos de ponerle una mano bajo la barbilla para cerrársela.

— ¿Por el portero? ¿Cómo era?— preguntó cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

— Pues no era muy guapo, supongo. Ni muy grande, ni muy alto, aunque era bastante bueno. Pero lo que a mí me gustaba era su carácter. — parecía bastante animado perdido en los recuerdos de su amor platónico de la infancia.— Es que no se rendía nunca, y siempre estaba de buen humor. Era de esas personas capaces de animar a alguien sólo con su presencia. Es eso lo que me gusta en una persona, igual que me pasa conti...

No terminó la frase. En vez de eso se puso de pie, tan rojo como su pelo y cogió el balón.

—Bueno, ya está bien de descanso. Deberíamos seguir si no quieres perder el próximo partido.

Pero había un partido que a Midorikawa le interesaba mucho más. Tiró de su brazo con fuerza y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Él había entendido el final de la frase. Pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

— Dilo. ¿Igual que te pasa con quién?

No podía escapar porque lo tenía sujeto por los dos brazos. Y estaba serio, más que de costumbre. Le brillaban los ojos con una intensidad que no le había conocido hasta ahora.

— Igual que contigo.— se escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Midorikawa parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Iba a soltarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Hiroto pudo ver como dejaba de sonreír, como si un pensamiento cruzase rápidamente por su mente. Vio como se acercaba más a él, aunque sin atreverse a levantar los ojos y que sus miradas se encontrasen.

Hiroto tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a venir después.

No se había atrevido a pensar hasta entonces que aquello pudiera llegar a pasar. Pero lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el primer día que lo vio corriendo solo. Le gustaba tanto... y no podía creerse que a Midorikawa también le gustase él.

"Pero ¿realmente le gustas tú? ¿O la imagen que das a los demás?"

Y esa maldita voz que aparecía en el peor momento. Hiroto quería acallarla y por eso levantó los brazos.

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros a menos de dos centímetros de sus labios. Sin pensar. Era a esa voz negativa de su mente a la que quería parar, pero eso Midorikawa no lo sabía. Se dio cuenta alarmado de lo que había hecho y del error que había cometido. Levantó la vista, pero se encontró con la espalda de Midorikawa. Se estaba levantando para marcharse.

— Lo siento de verás, no pretendía...

Pero no le dio la ocasión de disculparse. Saltó las dos últimas gradas para llegar al campo y allí echó a correr, con su coleta verde agitándose tras él y dejando a Hiroto atrás, sintiéndose la persona más miserable del universo.

* * *

Suzuno había recibido sólo un mensaje escrito en mayúsculas. "VEN AL PARQUE YA". No se había molestado en responder, había cogido su chaqueta y había salido. No le quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa.

Al llegar se encontró a Midorikawa tumbado boca arriba en la hierba, cerca de los columpios. Se acercó y se puso de rodillas a su lado. Este se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara.

— ¿Qué has hecho ya?

— Cagarla. Eso he hecho.

Entendió perfectamente que no era momento de preguntas, así que se limitó a quedarse a su lado mientras caía la tarde. Los niños empezaban a marcharse con sus madres. Los columpios se quedaron libres y Suzuno fue a sentarse en uno de ellos mientras Midorikawa arrancaba trocitos de césped.

— Le he intentado besar.— dijo al cabo de bastante rato.

Lo único que oyó como respuesta fue los hierros del columpio al pararse.

— Es que prácticamente me acababa de decir que yo le gustaba... o eso entendí yo. Soy un estúpido.

Esta vez Suzuno no se calló.

— No. Tú no eres el estúpido. Es él.

No sabía si era empatía con su amigo o rabia, pero en esos momentos le hubiese gustado tener a Hiroto delante y abofetearlo.

Midorikawa se dio la vuelta en la hierba y se apoyó en los codos para quedar de frente a él. Estaba despeinado y tenía mala cara. Delitos que Suzuno estaba apuntando en la ficha de Hiroto.

—Me he precipitado.— dijo.

— Deja de echarte la culpa, anda.

— Pero es verdad.

— No creo que te hayas precipitado. Has hablado con él durante todas estas semanas. Ha ido a tu casa, y tú a la suya, te ha contado cosas que no le ha contado a nadie más y te abrazó aquella noche. Si lo piensas, en poco tiempo os habéis conocido igual de bien o más que muchas parejas en un tiempo mucho mayor. Es normal lo que has intentando y Hiroto es imbécil. Yo no te hubiese rechazado en su lugar.

— Pero tú no eres Hiroto. Por desgracia.

"Porque tú has venido cuando te lo he pedido, igual que el otro día, en vez de empujarme de tu lado, que es lo que ha hecho él".

Midorikawa volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la hierba.

— Me siento fatal.

— A nadie le sienta bien que le rechacen.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— No pensabas, simplemente. Pero es no es malo.— Suzuno se dio impulso en el columpio. Midorikawa no parecía tener mucho interés en levantarse de dónde estaba.

— Te envidio, ¿sabes?.— dijo de pronto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por no atreverme a hacer en un año lo que tú has hecho en dos meses?

— A Nagumo le gustas tú.

Pudo oír una carcajada. Sólo que no era una risa agradable.

— Sí, seguro. Sobre todo le gustaría si tuviese tetas y el pelo azul.

Midorikawa puso cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Por eso estabas tan raro últimamente?

Suzuno sólo hizo una mueca de asentimiento, sin dejar de columpiarse.

— Me lo dijo An.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? Porque yo no.

— Bueno, puede que trate de ganar la apuesta, pero en ese caso, ¿no hay montones de chicas con las que es más fácil intentarlo que con Yagami? Y por otro lado le dije una cosa... no sé, creo que se ha dado cuenta. Y si se ha dado cuenta es un modo muy efectivo de decirme que no.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho. Hay chicas menos problemáticas que Yagami para algo así.

Suzuno frenó el columpio.

— Pues entonces será que le gusta de verdad.

— … O es tan idiota como tú y también le gusta complicarse la vida.

— Ojalá tuviese tu optimismo.

— No me siento muy optimista en estos momentos.— dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Hubieran podido ponerse a llorar como dos niños pequeños si no hubiesen tenido tanto orgullo. Porque tenían el nudo en la garganta y se sentían cansados y agotados de ser ellos mismos, de sentir cosas que deseaban y al mismo tiempo no deseaban sentir y de no saber (o no querer) ponerles nombre. Y cuando uno está tan agotado mentalmente es cuando empieza a no pensar con claridad, y por eso propone cosas que nunca haría de estar en un estado normal. Y por eso fue Midorikawa el que lo dijo, aunque nadie, ni mucho menos él mismo, se lo hubiese esperado.

— ¿Tú has besado a alguien alguna vez?

No se volvió para ver si Suzuno le estaba prestando atención, pero oyó las cadenas oxidadas del columpio moverse y en seguida le llegó su voz.

— Ya conoces mi historial, así que no, nunca. ¿Por qué te da por preguntar eso?

El cerebro de Midorikawa se había desconectado de su garganta temporalmente y por eso decía esas cosas y expresaba esos anhelos insatisfechos. Es la única explicación coherente que le encontraría después.

— Porque podríamos probar... para ver que se siente.

Quizás es que estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que Suzuno se levantó del columpió y se sentó al lado de Midorikawa. No fue suficiente para que ninguno de los dos valorase los pros y los contras o se parase a pensar que podrían cargarse su amistad, pequeña, extraña y nacida del interés, pero que se había vuelto muy valiosa para ambos, por una estupidez.

— Quizás sí podríamos probar.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que debían hacer, ni cómo empezar, y acabaron acercándose casi a la vez y tan de repente que fue un milagro que no chocaran. Cerraron los ojos por inercia y sobretodo, por no mirarse las caras.

El hacer un acto tan capital podía hacer dos cosas con su amistad: o romperla para siempre, o fortalecerla. Habían lanzado una moneda a cara o cruz. Y para su fortuna, les salió cara.

Ninguno de los dos lo hablaría nunca después, pero los dos mismos pensamientos cruzaron a la vez por la mente de ambos, primero un "¿qué estamos haciendo?" y luego un "Ya que lo hacemos, lo hacemos bien". Así que profundizaron un poco más en el beso, moviéndose con torpeza, probando por primera vez lo que era estar tan cerca de una persona y quemando al mismo tiempo las pocas hebras del "algo" que en diferentes momentos de su amistad los dos habían sentido y que sólo podía haber servido para confundirlos más. Se besaron despacio, de verdad y mucho más rato del que habían pensado cuando se les ocurrió semejante idea, pero cuanto más lo hacían más se daban cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Como amigos. Amigos de los que están siempre a tu lado para evitar que te ahogues. Amigos de los de verdad.

Su primer beso acabó con ellos riéndose, primero en la cara el uno del otro y luego tirados boca arriba en la hierba. Al final fue una buena idea, los dos estaban de acuerdo.

— Tienes los labios muy suaves, Midorikawa. Parecen los de una chica

— Anda, cállate idiota. Ni que hubieras probado nunca los de una chica para empezar.

Estuvieron riéndose un buen rato de sí mismos, de sus complejos y de la tontería que acababan de hacer y cuando se despidieron los dos se sentían mejor que antes y mucho más aliviados.

Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque no estaban solos en aquel parque.

* * *

Y Fin por hoy. Este capítulo es bastante importante, creo que lo habréis notado. Marca también el principio del fin. Creo que habrá tres capítulos más y un épilogo en principio, a no ser que resuma en dos. no lo sabré hasta que me ponga a escribirlos.

Lo del beso lleva escrito creo que desde el capítulo cuatro, cuando me emocioné más de la cuenta con la interacción entre Midorikawa y Suzuno. Lo pensé y no podía esperar, así que lo escribí antes, sin saber siquiera cómo iba a llegar a eso. He conseguido casarlo bien y todo, estoy contenta :D

Tenéis al Épsilon en el capítulo, cuando Atsuishi comentaba un poco cómo funcionaba el Prominence se me ocurrió hacer eso con cada uno de los equipos (menos el Gemini Storm, que ya sale bastante desde el principio). La idea de usar a Sumeragi para el Épsilon me la dio Blue-Salamon que quería que saliese. Tengo claro a quién voy a usar para el Diamond Dust, pero no tanto para el Génesis (no quiero que sea Reina, porque ella ya sale bastante) ¿Ideas, sugerencias?

Por mi parte, eso es todo. Gracias por vuestros reviews, os quiero, de verdad. Gracias también a hanabi y ociari, que no os puedo responder por PM, y a los lectores anónimos también (¡manifestaos! Que no muerdo). Nos leemos la semana que viene, besitos


End file.
